From This Moment On
by gleefully-finchel
Summary: The sequel to Brand New Start, From This Moment On is the new chapter in the lives of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson as they continue their journey in New York. Taking place at the beginning of their senior year in college.
1. Prologue

**From This Moment On**

**Prologue:**

_Mom,_

_It's been crazy since you left here. And I know I promised I would email you a lot more than I have but I've been really busy, and I promise that I'll write quicker next time. We recorded our demo album finally. It's only 4 songs, but I still can't believe it's our songs. But the great news is that we started selling them down at The Perk and some guy came in and bought a copy. He works for some hotshot record studio and he's offered to manage us. He's lined up all these gigs for us and it looks like we are finally on our way again. Crazy right?_

_Rachel is still in that show, that one with the guy with half a face. She's still doing the understudy role, but it looks like she's getting a real chance at the lead soon. I knew she would. I never doubt her. And now she's made it. Broadway. I know it's just a street and stuff but it's been Rachel's dream since I've known her and I'm just so dang proud of her. _

_Kurt has been gushing about it nonstop. I swear if he wasn't gay I would totally have to worry about him going after my girl. He's working the stage crew or something now. I think he's actually enjoying that. I never know because when I try and ask him he tells me he's too busy to talk cuz he's getting Rachel ready for stardom or some crap. Blaine told me I just need to ignore him until the shine wears off, but I honestly don't know what the hell that means. Kurt isn't exactly shiny unless you count his teeth or the gleen off his hair; he uses so much hair product._

_School has been hard, classes are getting more involved and I'm really nervous about taking over a classroom on my own. I wish you could see the kids I teach, mom. You would be so shocked to see actual kids asking me questions, and even more shocked that I, Finn Hudson, know the answer. _

_Well I guess I need to get going. Puck is screaming something about ignoring his needs and if I don't pay attention to him right now he's going to run off with Rachel and I can't ignore threats like that with him so I'm not taking any chances. _

_I love you a lot and can't wait to see you again soon._

_Love,_

_Finn_

"Dude I'm not kidding, get in here." Puck yells from the living room.

"I was writing to my mom you douche bag." I kick his feet out of the way and sit down on the floor beside him, picking the controller off the ground.

"Awww and how is mommy." He leans over onto my shoulder as he bats his eyes at me.

"I'm not afraid to hit you." I laugh.

"You wish you could hit me. Pushing is more your thing Hudson."

"Whatever!"

I focus on the screen and decide to take my aggression out on his avatar since Rachel hates fighting in the house, even if it is just horsing around. A couple of months ago we were pretending to wrestle in the living room and rolled onto the coffee table, breaking two of the legs. We had to wash a lot of dishes and do laundry for a freaking month before she would even let Puck and I talk to each other in the living room.

"Hey by the way, guess who called me out of the blue yesterday?"

"Who did you impregnate now?" I laugh.

"Close. I mean I did procreate with this one." He says with a grin.

"How is Quinn?"

"Angry, tortured, and desperate."

I snort loudly as I stare at the TV. Quinn isn't my favorite topic. When she saw the engagement announcement in the hometown newspaper she threw a fit. I got a call at 2 in the morning asking me if I was out of my mind. I mistook the whole call as a dream and told her that I was using my mind and the aliens could come and experiment on it the following evening. Pretty sure that wasn't the answer she was looking for based on the loud dial tone in my ear after the comment. I paid for it in spades the next day when she called Rachel in a drunken stupor to tell her it would never last between us. Boy was that a fun thing to come home to after a long night at rehearsal.

"So what did she want?" I finally ask.

"To find out if your relationship with "It" had dissolved yet." He says holding his fingers up in front of his face.

"IT!" I say punching Puck in the arm. He grabs his shoulder and rubs it.

"Hey, her words not mine, that was the point of the quote marks I just imitated. Geez."

"Why can't she just give up?"

"Dude, you wouldn't believe what she looks like now. Pink hair, fishnets, short skirts. Lucy, we've got a problem!" He jokes.

"Seriously? The girl has issues. I really had hoped she would have moved on by now."

"Who wants pizza?" I hear someone shout from the front door and peer through the room to see Sam carrying three boxes of pizza with Blaine and Kyle following them in the door.

"You sure you can have pizza Hudson? Didn't Rachel put you on a diet?"

"It's not a damn diet. It's training for the tour. Do you have to be such a dick?"

"Are you lovers fighting again?" Sam jokes as he sets down the pizza boxes on the kitchen table.

"He's just so temperamental." Puck says in a high pitched voice. I roll my eyes and grab for a slice of pizza hoping that I have enough time to eat it before Rachel comes home and catches me cheating on my "So not a diet" diet.

**- Rachel POV**

"Kurt, have you seen the red dress I was wearing in scene 6? I looked all over for it and it's nowhere."

"I took it to the cleaners dear. Relax."

"You are too good to me." I giggle as I continue taking off my makeup. I've been playing a small role in Phantom on the Opera for a year now. I'm starting to really get the hang of the show and the director was really impressed with my last rehearsal. The main star is taking a maternity leave meaning her understudy is going to have to step in until she returns. That of course would be me.

I look down at my laptop and the email from my dad's. It's been weeks since I have written to them.

_Dear Dads,_

_I miss you more than ever but you have raised me to be very self-sufficient so I am managing. As I told you on the phone last week, Maria is taking her maternity leave soon and I will be stepping into her role. I am finally going to taste the bright spotlight of Broadway. Can you believe it, your little girl on the big stage just like we always planned? _

_Kurt has started full time in the set department. He says that he enjoys seeing how everything works backstage and he has become invaluable to me. I'm so blessed to have such a great friend. I know one day it will be he and I standing out there on that stage together, hand in hand, belting out the final note._

_Finn is very busy. Can you believe they got signed! They have a show in New Jersey next weekend that I cannot wait to attend. Finn has been working on a top secret song that he won't tell me about. I can't wait to hear it though. Anything he writes is so perfect. _

_I hope you guys will make it down here soon. I miss seeing your faces. _

_Well I need to go. We are getting a new choreographer tomorrow to work with me on some of the scenes. I'm very excited to meet her. They tell me that she is very good. It will be nice to work with a female for a change. _

_I love you very much daddies._

_Love, Rachel *_

"You ready to get out of here yet?" Kurt asks as he enters the dressing room again carrying a hand full of clothing.

"Yes, let's go home. I'm so tired tonight."

"Well don't forget we are looking at dresses tonight."

"I have no idea why you keep having me look at them every week. Nothing has changed Kurt it's still a year away."

"So does that mean you set the date again?" Kurt says looking excited.

"Well, not exactly."

He frowns. "Not exactly? Do you two know how difficult you are to deal with when you are trying to plan the biggest even of your life and you can't make up your mind when the heck it's going to happen!"

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm sure we will set it soon. We just have to plan for what might happen with the band and the show, and graduation and Finn will be taking over his own class I hope and…."

Kurt walks over and grabs my hands. "You do realize there will never be a perfect time to do it. Maybe you and Finn need to stop worrying about the future and what might happen and start planning for what you actually want to happen."

I close my laptop and grab my bag to head for home, smiling once at Kurt as we leave the room. I hear him sigh as he follows me out the door. It's not that I don't want to get married, because I really do. But how can you plan to get married when you don't even know what the future holds? The what if's are what keeps me up at night, thinking of every scenario in my head of what could happen and how it would affect us. Maybe I am overthinking things.

We pull up to the loft and start our climb up the stairs. I look down and see a packet of parmesan cheese leading toward our door. I lean over and pick it up.

"Pizza." I groan.

"You didn't expect him to actually follow the rules of his new restricted diet did you?"

"Of course not. Though if he wants to continue to have all those girls screaming for him, he's not going to want to have a pot belly." I giggle.

"Well lucky for Finn he's like six foot going on skyscraper, so he doesn't gain weight fast. Though now that I am imagining him with a gut and no hair. Classy."

We both chuckle as we walk through the door and we look at each other, trying to hold in our laughter as the boys scramble around the room trying to shove the pizza boxes under the couch.

"Rachel, Kurt! You're early." Finn says as his voice cracks.

"Yes the new choreographer doesn't start until tomorrow so they let us take a break tonight. How are you boys doing? Accomplish a lot at practice tonight?" I say raising my eyebrow toward the television and their instruments still in their cases against the wall and they all toss their controllers down.

"Uh, yeah…we um just finished." Finn stutters.

"I can see that." I walk over kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'm going to go shower."

I turn and walk away but stop halfway down the hall. "And Finn, can you please take the pizza out from under the pillow. I hate when you forget where you hide your food."

Suddenly he is behind me. "Ok so this looks bad, cuz I know I said I would like take a break from pizza and everything, but Puck…and well Sam totally bought it, I didn't even know…."

I turn and look up at him and laugh loudly at the concern on his face. I reach up and touch his cheek. "Babe, babe, calm down. It's just pizza." He looks at me confused. "Besides, I know a way you can make it up to me later." I wink as I walk toward the bedroom, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it toward the bed as I look back at him and start to close the door. He's standing in the hallway, staring with his mouth agape, suddenly he straightens up and cocks a grin and looks back toward the guys.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll have them out of here." He smirks.

"Make it five and you won't forget it." I wink as I close the door, watching as he scrambles down the hall towards the boys.


	2. Chapter 1

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 1**

**Finn POV**

She looks really hot in leather. The way her ass looks when she bends down to sing, crouching on the ground in front of me licking her lips. I swear it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. She's crawling toward me and her hands are right on my thigh. "God Rach you look hot."

"But baby aren't you going to get that?"

I look down and I almost jump out of the chair because I can hear it. A ringing. In my pants. What the fuck! "Make it stop Rach."

"I can't, you're closer to it." She says backing away from me.

I stare at her angrily.

"Finn, would you please just get that!" She yells…."Finn. Finn."

I sit up quickly, looking around the room. The moon light is coming in through the window and I look over on the nightstand to see my cell phone buzzing and a ringing sound filling the room. The light flashing with each ring.

"Hello?" I say groggily.

"_Finn, did I wake you?"_ I hear my manager's voice Riley coming through the speaker.

I look over at the clock. 3:45am. "It's almost 4 in the morning, you know I don't do mornings?"

"_Yeah well it couldn't wait. Do you know someone named Fig?"_

"Uh…" I lie back on the pillow and think. "No."

"_Well he says he knows you. Says you went to his high school."_

"You mean Figgins?"

"_Yeah maybe that was it. He sent me an email saying he's doing some benefit concert at your old school and he wants the band."_

"In Lima?"

"_Yeah, now it's a benefit show so you'd be doing it for free. Trust me, I tried to get something out of him, but that dude is really attached to his money. Said something about his budget for the next month being eaten up by some fighting clubs."_

"Yeah that sounds like him."

_"So it's a free show, but it would look really good with the press for you guys to give back to where you came from. Might get you back in the papers and stuff."_

"Yeah sure I mean I'll do it. I liked Figgins, except for that time he tried to suspend me for that walk down the hall in my boxer shorts."

"_I probably don't want to know about that, but I'm glad you'll do it. So get up. I need you to leave like three hours ago."_

I sit up in the bed and Rachel stirs beside me. "What now? You want us to leave now?"

"_Yeah, the benefit is Friday and I need you guys to get down there and do some press tomorrow."_

"Yeah yeah, ok. Have you told anyone else?"

"_You are the only one who answered their phone, so you can get the rest of the gang together. Meet me at the airport and I'll get your tickets to you in about an hour."_

"Ok. See you then." I hang up the phone and pull the covers off of me. Rachel wraps her arms around my waist.

"Where are you going?

"Lima actually."

She sits up. "As in Ohio? Why?"

"Benefit concert for Figgins on Friday. Riley wants us there like now."

"So when are you getting back?"

"Probably Sunday. Look I'll call you as soon as I know more ok? Just go back to sleep, you have a big day at rehearsal in the morning. Call me tonight I want to hear all about it."

I kiss her as she lies back down and drifts off to sleep as I quickly pack a suitcase and tip toe out the door. I stand in front of Blaine and Kurt's door, just staring at it. I don't want to walk in and find them naked or worse. I'm pretty sure that would give me brain damage or something.

"Blaine." I whisper at the closed door. This is stupid. He's never going to hear me. I knock quietly on the door. Nothing. Fuck!

I reach for the handle and crack the door open, closing my eyes to protect against accidental eye poison. "Blaine." I say softly. I hear sheets rustling. "Blaine, it's Finn."

"I'm up! Where's the fire?" I hear Kurt scream.

"Shh Kurt, go to sleep." I hear Blaine speaking softly and then footsteps coming toward me. Suddenly Blaine's face is staring at me through the crack of the door. "Finn, what's wrong?"

"Riley called. He wants us to do a benefit show in Lima for Figgins. Thing is we need to leave and be at the airport in an hour."

"Seriously? Ok hold on, let me get my stuff."

The door closes and I hear Kurt complaining about the lights being turned on. I head into the kitchen and put some pop tarts in the toaster. I close my eyes and stand against the wall waiting for them to finish. "Ok, did you call everyone else?" Blaine's voice comes into the kitchen.

"Nah, they weren't answering their phones. We just need to go get them I think."

"Alright, let's get out of here before I go back to bed."

We head over to Kyle's and drag him out of bed before heading over to Sam and Puck's. Of course the boys wouldn't answer the door bell or our constant pounding on the door. After ten minutes everyone decided I should climb in through the window in the living room.

I told them it was a bad idea but it wasn't until I broke the lamp in front of the window which woke up Puck, who hit me on the head with a baseball bat that they finally agreed that it might not have been our best idea.

Four hours later we were landing in Cleveland. We weren't sure who to expect but we knew someone from the school was coming to get us and take us back to Lima.

"FINN!" I hear a voice yell loudly as we exit the security station.

I squint my eyes when I see the small girl with pink hair coming toward me. Crap.

"Hey Quinn." I say as I look over at Puck. She reaches up and grabs me into a hug and I pull back quickly and start walking toward the baggage claim. "I uh wasn't expecting you."

"Well I work at the school and when Figgins said you guys were coming I just knew I had to come and pick you…I mean all of you up."

I nod at her as I take in her appearance. They let you dress like that at a high school. I try not to stare at her because I don't want her to get the wrong idea, but this really isn't the Quinn I grew up with.

"I'm so excited that you guys are performing for the benefit. It's going to be so much fun. Oh and Santana insists that you guys come over to her house tonight."

"Uh, I'm really tired. I just want to get to my hotel room."

"Don't be silly. You guys are staying with me."

"UM WHAT?" I stare at Puck as if this is his fault but I know it's not.

"We can't have you in a hotel. I live alone and my place is plenty big. Three of you might need to share a bed, unless you want to sleep in my room." She says playing with the zipper on my jacket.

"Uh I'm sure there is a couch at your place, I'll be fine. Besides, we can just stay at my parent's place." I grab our bags off the ramp and start to walk to the parking garage.

"No can do. Your parents have company right now. It's going to be fine Finn."

Everyone looks at me and shrugs.

We make the drive back to Quinn's house as Quinn keeps talking about how excited she is to have us all playing at the high school. I look out the window wondering what the heck I'm supposed to tell Rachel tonight.

We take our stuff into her house. Kyle and Blaine stay in the back bedroom and Puck and Sam quickly claim the front bedroom. I'm left standing alone with Quinn in the hallway.

"So that just leaves you." She says softly as she walks toward me.

"Uh yeah, I'll uh just find the couch." She reaches over and takes the bag out of my hand.

"There's no need for that." She turns and walks into the room behind her. I follow her into the room.

"Uh, really Quinn, I'm not going to sleep in here." I reach over and grab the bag from her hand. She pulls back.

"Come on Finn, it's just one night." She presses herself against me and I take a quick step backwards.

"I'm getting married Quinn."

"Who cares?" She says dropping the bag and throwing her arms around my neck. I push away from her, tripping over the bag on the ground and hitting my head on the door behind me causing it to slam shut. Her lips are on mine before I can recover and I push her backwards as I try and regain my composure.

"Dammit Quinn, I said no." I lean over and pick up the bag as I jerk the door open and head for the living room. The guys are staring at me as I enter the room.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say throwing my bag down and tossing myself on the couch.

After ten minutes, Quinn comes out acting as if nothing happened. "Ok Santana says you have ten minutes to be at her place or she's coming to get you."

I groan. I really don't feel like hanging out at any party. "I'll stay here." I say angrily.

"Dude, we gotta go." Puck shouts.

"Seriously, I'll be fine alone. I want to call Rachel anyway."

"I'll stay with you. You guys can take the van." Quinn sits down beside me and I jump up off the couch.

"On second thought, party sounds fun."

We head over to Santana's place and there are a lot of cars parked out front and as much as I am not in the mood for a party, having a ton of people around is better than being alone with Quinn right now.

"Well look what the cat drug in!" Santana mews as she opens the door. Puck hugs her and we all file into the house. I notice there are more girls than guys and figure more than half of them are lesbians anyway since Santana came out years ago. I guess that's a good thing. Less chance of being hit on! Though it's hard to forget that I actually lost my virginity to one.

Quinn walks over and stands next to me, leaning into my side.

"So who wants to do a beer run? We're already out." Santana hollers.

I quickly join Sam as he offers to drive to the store just so I can get away from the look Quinn keeps getting me.

"Dude, she's all over you." Sam laughs.

"You're telling me. I have a huge knot on my head from when she attacked me in the bed room. She's fucking crazy you know that right?"

Sam is laughing and I fail to see what's really funny at this moment.

"I need to talk to Rachel. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone right now." I say searching my pockets for my phone. "Crap, I think I left my phone at Santana's."

We quickly buy beer and head back to the party. When I enter the room I search for Quinn so I know what room not to be in. She's sitting on the couch talking on the phone. A phone that looks a lot like mine. As I approach her she hangs up.

"Is that my phone?"

"Oh yeah, I answered it thinking it was mine."

"So who was it?"

"Wrong number." She says handing the phone to me.

"Oh. Well I gotta go call Rachel." I walk out of the room, leaving a smiling Quinn on the couch.

I dial Rachel's number, anxious to her about her first day with the choreographer. The phone rings a few times and I get excited just waiting to hear her voice. But when I hear her voice, it's her recording.

"_You've reached Rachel Berry, I'm probably singing right now. But if you leave a message I'll get back to you after the show."_

I frown as I hear the beep in my ear. "Rach, it's me. Call me back. I miss you."

Where the heck is she?


	3. Chapter 2

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 2**

**Rachel POV**

"_Hello." _

"_Um, I'm sorry I think I dialed the wrong number."_

"_Rachel?"_

"_Um, who is this?"_

"_It's Quinn."_

"_Oh I uh thought I dialed Finn's phone."_

"_You did silly."_

"_Oh, can I talk to him please?"_

"_Well he's going to have to call you back. He's in the shower right now. I really didn't mean for you to find out like this."_

I slam the phone down quickly when the dial tone hits my ear.

"What is that about?" Kurt asks from the chair in the living room.

"I'm not really sure. I called Finn and Quinn answered. He's apparently showering right now." I throw myself down on the couch and I can feel the tears forming. I can never trust anything Quinn says, but still why was she answering his phone?

"There has to be an explanation. Just call him back."

"No. Why is he even with her?"

"Rachel, you need to talk to him. You've had a lot happen today."

The phone starts to buzz in my hand and I look down to see Finn's face on my screen. I want to talk to him, to tell him all about the fiasco that was my day, but I can't deal with more stress right now and whatever he has to tell me probably isn't going to make me feel any better about the fact that Quinn Fabray is answering his phone while he's naked in the damn shower. I hit the red button sending him to voice mail and throw the phone on the coffee table.

"Rachel, just talk to him."

"No. I can't. Not right now."

Kurt's phone starts to ring and he looks at it as he holds it up to show Finn's name on the screen. "Rachel, I need to tell him something."

"Just tell him I'm still at rehearsal and I'll talk to him later."

He answers the phone. "Hey Finn. Rachel? No she's not home yet. Well yes I know where she is, it's just she's going to be late. Long rehearsal day you know. How is she?" He looks over at me and shrugs. I hold my fingers up to my face and pull my mouth into a big smile. "Uh she's great. Doing really well." He says rolling his eyes. "Yeah I'll tell her you called. Probably won't be until tomorrow. Yeah, things are good there though?..."

He starts staring at me and then his mouth drops. "You're staying where? Why would you do that? Are you insane?" I sit up and look at him. "Well just get the hell out of there as soon as it's done. Ok talk to you later. Yeah I'll tell her." He hangs up the phone and sits back in his chair.

"Well?"

"He's staying at Quinn's." He says shocked.

"WHAT? Why is he doing that? Why isn't he at your parents' house?" I can feel the anger in me growing and I fight back the urge to call him and scream at him for even going near her much less sleeping in her home.

"I don't know. He said something about not having any other choice."

"That's ridiculous. I can't believe he would just go sleep in her home."

"Rachel, just call him and find out what's going on." Kurt gets up and sits next to me on the couch.

"I can't. It's been an awful day and I just want to go to bed."

"Rachel, a lot happened today. You should talk to Finn."

"Why? He's busy showering with Quinn." I yell as I stand up from the couch.

"Rachel, you don't know what the heck is going on. Just call him. You need him right now."

"I don't need anyone." I rush back to my room and slam my door shut. Of all the days for things to fall apart. I really needed Finn tonight. Why does everyone disappoint me when I need them the most?

I throw myself onto the bed and let myself cry until I feel like my chest is going to cave in and the sobs have become uncontrollable. I feel a hand against my back and I look up to see Kurt climbing into the bed wrapping his arms around me. I lean into his chest and let everything I'm feeling out.

"Shhh, come on Rachel, breathe." He says quietly as he brushes his hands through my hair.

"Why would she come back? Why Kurt? After everything." I sob.

"I don't know Rachel. Maybe it's a good thing."

"How can it be good? She chooses to take care of someone else's baby over her own daughter. Why does she get another chance now? Why can't she just leave me alone? I was doing fine without her."

"But she's your mother Rachel. She wants to help you."

"Don't Kurt. I don't want her help. She just wants to help me so she can leave me when I need her the most again. I won't let someone else leave me." I yell and he pulls me closer to him kissing the top of my head as I feel the tears falling again.

"Finn would…"

"Don't. I don't want to talk about Finn right now. He's not here. He's with her."

"Rachel…"

"NO KURT!" I yell and he nods his head.

"Ok, no Finn. But you have to promise to calm down. You can't get this upset Rachel. You have to be ready for the show in four days. You have to focus."

The phone in my hand buzzes and I look down to see a text from Finn.

'_Hope everything is alright. I love you. Never forget that. No matter what. 3 F'_

"No matter what? No matter what? Like as in no matter if I'm sleeping at Quinn's tonight and I'm naked taking a shower while she is answering my phone for me. NO matter if this isn't the way they wanted me to find out. Find out what?" I don't even realize I'm yelling until I feel Kurt take the phone from me and set it on the night stand.

"Shhh. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." He lies back on the bed and pulls the covers over us.

"You'll stay?" I ask quietly as I rest my head on his chest.

"Yes, I'll stay. I don't want you to be alone tonight."

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_No you can't be."_

"_I'm sorry Rachel. We tried not to let you find out about it."_

"_Finn how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"_

"_I did, just not the same way as I love her. I'll always love her."_

I sit up quickly and sweat is rolling down my face. I feel like I can't breathe anymore and I clutch at my chest.

"Rachel, hey woah, are you ok?"

"She's pregnant. Oh God."

"What? Who's pregnant? Rachel, relax, it was just a dream."

I look around the room and see that I am still in my bed, still in the clothes from the night before and I start to slow my breathing. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I close my eyes and fall back on my pillow instinctively reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to get through this damn rehearsal today."

"I'll be there with you. I promise."

"Thank you Kurt. You truly are my best friend and I love you so much."

"I love you too, now get some sleep."

I close my eyes but I never really get back to sleep. Instead I focus on Kurt's breathing as he sleeps. I watch the movement of his chest rise and fall and I think of Finn. I think of the way I would listen to his heart beat at night sometimes when he was sleeping and how I noticed that our hearts would beat in rhythm with each other as we lie together. Kurt's heart seems to beat faster than Finn's. He doesn't seem to relax as deeply as Finn when he sleeps.

I lean over and grab my phone and see the four texts from Finn.

'_How was rehearsal? F"_

"_Are you at home? I'm getting nervous Rach. F"_

"_I hope everything is ok and you are just really busy. F"_

"_I'm going to bed. I love you Rachel. F"_

I want to text him back, to tell him I'm ok. But I'm not. I'm truly not ok. Yesterday when I got to rehearsal I was so excited to meet the new choreographer but when Shelby walked through the door I wanted to run and hide. She could tell I was upset and pulled me aside to explain. She had heard I was getting my chance to star in the show and she wanted to help me in some way. When I asked her why now, she simply said that she wanted another chance. A chance to prove that she could do something for me. I just remember being angry at her. Why does she think she even deserves a chance? She abandoned me. Twice.

Choosing Quinn's baby over me. Quinn. Why does she always seem to be in the way of my life? First with Finn and then with my own mother. If she had just kept her damn legs together our sophomore year maybe my mom would have stayed around.

I put the phone back down on the night stand and look over at the clock. It's almost time to get up so I quickly slide out of bed and head to the shower. I really need Finn right now. But I can't deal with the whole Quinn drama. No, I need to rely on myself. I'm the only person who isn't going to disappoint myself. I can do this.

I look into the mirror and try and smile at myself. I take a deep breath and look at the lines on my face. I don't even recognize the person staring at me. I shake my head and try to smile again. Better. It doesn't look as forced this time. Come on Rachel, you can do this. I look back in the mirror and think back to when I felt happy last. I smile at myself as I think of walking through the park with Finn. There. That's the smile I need. I wipe my eyes and climb into the shower, going over my lines with myself as I wash my hair.

When I get out of the bathroom, Kurt has already left the room and made the bed. I come out to the kitchen where he is making breakfast.

"Morning sunshine. Did you finally get some sleep?"

"Not really, but we're going to get through this anyway." I say as I eat my breakfast.

"That's my girl." He laughs.

We drive to the theater and park around the back an hour later. I sigh heavily as he takes the key out of the ignition.

"You ready?" He asks looking over at me.

"No, but do I really have a choice?"

"Not really." He laughs.

We get out of the car as my phone starts to ring. I look down to see Finn's face. I quickly put the phone into my purse and head into the theater. I can see her sitting in the front row by the stage as we enter. She is alone so I take the time to walk over to her.

"Hello Rachel." She says quietly as she stands to greet me.

"Shelby. I just want you to know that even though your presence here is not welcomed by me, I will work hard and do whatever you tell me to do as long as you are working in the capacity as my choreographer. Any other advice you have to offer me outside of those guidelines will not be accepted." I hold my hand out to her.

She looks at me sadly and then lifts her hand to meet mine. "If that's how you want it Rachel, then alright. I hope that I can prove to you that I am sincere in my desire to connect with you again."

I shake her hand and turn to walk away, looking back only to say. "That will not be necessary. I'm Rachel Berry. I don't need anyone."


	4. Chapter 3

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 3**

**Finn POV**

The couch sucks. It's not exactly the most comfortable couch either. It's one of those ugly flower print ones with the hard cushions. My feet stick over the edge and every time I roll over I hit my arm on the coffee table. At about 2am I roll over and check my phone to see if Rachel has returned my text messages. Still nothing. I know Kurt said she was ok, but if she's ok where is she? Why won't she return my messages?

I really need to figure out how to use my phone. I know there is a way to find out if someone called you. But Rachel always works the phone for me. I just use it to dial out and send messages and play games. But something tells me that Rachel called me tonight and Quinn is the one who took that call. Something about the way Quinn has been acting ever since I mentioned that I was trying to get ahold of Rachel on the ride home from Santana's party.

And that wrong number crap just seems like something Quinn would make up. And now that Rachel seems to be avoiding me, it's the only thing I can think of. So I send her another text message.

I get up off the couch and walk to the kitchen for some water. I down a glass and look around the kitchen. It seems like a kitchen Quinn would live in. Very bright with flowers, it reminds me of her moms house when we were growing up.

"NOOO"

I hear the scream and almost drop the glass on the kitchen floor. I stand in the middle of the room listening for where it's coming from. For a moment I think it must just be my brain or Rachel in my brain screaming for me to get the hell out of Quinn's house. Cuz I could totally buy that.

"Noooo you can't have her."

I hear it again and I start walking through the hallway listening at the doors. I pass the room that Puck and Sam are in but all I hear is the loud sound of Puck's snores. As I pass Quinn's room on my way to the back I hear it again.

"You can't. Stop it." She's screaming. I put my hand on the door and mentally curse the entire situation. On one hand, I could just go back to bed and pretend I never heard anything. That seems like the really smart thing to do, but on the other hand, I can't just let her scream like that. She sounds terrified. I'm not a jerk.

I turn the handle and open the door. Quinn is lying on the bed, tossing around and murmuring to herself. I take a few steps into the room.

"Quinn?" I whisper as I close the door slightly behind me.

"Stay away from me." She screams and I step back thinking she's yelling at me but I realize she's still sleeping. I walk over beside her and touch her on the shoulder.

"Quinn. It's Finn. Please don't scream."

"Noooo." She yells again and I grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"Quinn wake up."

She stirs and her eyes open and she looks up at me. "They took her Finn, they took her, where is she?"

"Who? Who took who?" I ask confused.

Her eyes grow big and she sits up in the bed, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me toward her. "Where did they take Beth?" She says angrily.

Beth? What the hell? I sigh and sit down on the bed beside her.

"Quinn, it was a dream. Beth is with Shelby remember?" I say softly as she falls against my chest sobbing.

"No, they took her. Why did they take my baby?" She cries.

"Quinn, you gotta wake up. You were dreaming. Beth is with Shelby. She has been for almost 6 years now."

She looks up at me and shakes her head slowly as the tears are falling down her face and for the first time in a long time, I actually feel sorry for her. But then she does something that ruins all of that. Before I realize what is going on, she launches herself at me and her lips are attacking mine and her hands are pulling at my sweatpants and quickly moving under my boxer shorts.

"Woah. Quinn. Stop!" I reach down and grab her hands and pull them out of my pants, leaning backward to stop her assault on my mouth.

"Please, I need someone Finn. I need you to be there for me."

"Not like this. I'm sorry Quinn. I can't be there for you like this. I'm with Rachel. I'm getting married."

"It's always Rachel. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." She yanks away from me and sits on the other side of the bed.

I sigh and lean back against the headboard. "Look if you want to talk about Beth or whatever else is going on, I can do that. But you have to understand that if you try to do this again, I can't be around you anymore."

She starts to sob again and I close my eyes and slam my head back against the headboard. How the hell do I always end up in these situations with her? I want to scream at her and walk out but I've never been THAT guy.

"Maybe you need to talk to someone. Like professionally?" I say looking over at her.

"Are you saying I need therapy? " She says angrily.

"Uh ok, maybe you need to talk to Puck; he's the father after all." I realize that it probably came out kind of bitter because she looks like I slapped her.

"Just get out." She shouts.

"Look all I'm saying is, you need help. That dream seemed pretty intense and if you don't deal with this stuff it can be pretty bad."

"Oh listen to you, Mr. Professional. You know everything now do you?"

"I'm not saying I know everything. I'm just saying you can't hide from yourself or your problems. One day you have to face them."

"You don't know anything. You ran from your problems. You left me because it was easier to be with HER."

"Do you really think that's what I did? That I'm with her because it's easier? Because that's horse shit Quinn. Nothing is ever easier. Relationships are hard. I left you because I wasn't in love with you. I'm with her because I love her more than I love anything else in this world." I'm standing at the edge of the bed and I'm angry now. Gone is the feeling I had to help her in anyway. She's never going to get it. She's never going to learn.

"You're afraid of how you feel with me."

I shake my head and turn for the door. "You really are insane Quinn."

"Screw you Finn."

"Not tonight." I say as I walk out of the room slamming the door shut.

I throw myself back on the couch. I toss a few times but nothing feels right. It's this damn house. I should have never stepped foot in this damn house. Before I realize what I'm doing I have half my stuff packed up in my bag and I'm leaving the guys a note.

"Meet you at the school tomorrow. Went out. Finn." I stick the note under Puck's door and walk out the front door onto the dark street. I look down the road and start walking. I walk 5 blocks before I realize where I am. I turn up the driveway of the two story home and ring the doorbell.

For a while I wonder if they are even home. I seriously consider sleeping on the swing out front but then the door opens.

"Finn is that you?"

"Hi sir, yes it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure, yes. Is Rachel with you?"

"No sir, she's still in New York. I'm here with the band, but the place they wanted me to stay at isn't going to work out for me, so I needed somewhere to stay until we go back to New York."

"Son you are always welcome here. You're family."

I hug Rachel's dad Leroy as Hiram comes out of the bedroom. "Who was that?" He asks as he looks up and sees me. "Finn, is everything ok?"

"Oh yes sir. I just, I'm in town for a benefit show and I needed somewhere to stay."

"Well it's great to see you." He pulls me in for a hug and immediately I feel better.

"They uh, they had us staying at Quinn's place, and well…"

"Oh say no more. You can stay in Rachel's room. I think you know where it is." He laughs as he points up the stairs.

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"And stop with the sir stuff Finn. We've talked about this." Leroy laughs as I start up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Leroy, Hiram. And thank you again."

I walk up the stairs and follow the path I know so well to Rachel's room. I turn on the light and am immediately hit by the bright yellows and pinks in her room. Everything looks like it did before she left. I smile and I realize I miss her more than I thought I did. Everything in the room smells or reminds me of her. I pick up the blanket at the end of the bed and bring it to my nose. Strawberries.

I walk over and sit at her desk, the pictures of the two of us still placed there. I smile as I run my finger across her face in the frame. The frame is chipped on the corner and I laugh to myself when I remember the time she threw it at me after an argument we had at that party at her house in eleventh grade.

I walk over to her bed and open the night stand drawer. The photo album from high school is still in there. I take it and lie back on her bed. Her stuffed animals falling all around my head. I open the album to the first page and see the picture of the two of us after our loss in tenth grade. We are staring at each other and smiling and you would never have guessed that we had just lost or that Quinn had just had a baby.

I turn a few more pages until something falls out of the book. I pick it up and see a small piece of paper with hearts drawn on the outside. I unfold the paper slowly so that I don't rip it, and inside in pink letters it says "Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson" I hold the page to my heart and I feel a tear fall across my cheek. I don't even know why I'm crying. I just know that I really need her right now.

I grab my phone and dial her number. It rings this time and I'm hopeful she'll answer but after the fifth ring her voicemail picks up. When I hear the tone I leave a message my voice cracking immediately.

"Hey…uh." I clear my throat. "It's me. Well I guess you already know that. Uh, I miss you. I really want to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. Can you please call me? I love you Rachel. I love you so much. Please call me."

I hang up the phone and curl up on her bed. I close my eyes and dream of all the times that she and I would lay on this bed talking about our future.

"_We are going to live in New York and have two children."_

"_Just two?"_

"_Finn, I'm not your baby machine. I am going to have a career after all."_

"_Ok ok. Two kids. I'm assuming we get married though? Because that whole pregnancy out of marriage thing is so not what it's cracked up to be." _

"_Finn Hudson, how dare you even insinuate that I would let you knock me up without marrying me."_

"_Ok ok babe, relax. So we get married, THEN have two kids. And you are going to have your career and be a big star on Broadway. What about me? Am I just going to watch the kids?"_

"_No way. You are going to follow your own dreams."_

"_I don't know what those are?"_

"_You will. I know you will. You can be anything you want to be Finn."_

"_You really think so?"_

"_I guarantee it. And no matter what, I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

"_But it sounds like we are both going to be really busy, how are we going to manage all of it and still be with each other every step of the way?"_

"_Let's make a deal right now ok. Let's promise that no matter what, you and I will talk to each other every night. Even if we are mad at each other. We have to at least talk to each other before we go to bed."_

"_Even if I can't stand you at that moment?"_

"_HEY! I said every night, no matter what."_

"_Ok, deal."_

I roll over onto my back and sigh loudly. No wonder I can't sleep. This is it. The first time we ever broke the deal. This is the first time since that night that we have not spoken to each other before we went to bed. I roll over onto my side, staring at the picture of Rachel, and before I even realize it, the tears are pooling in my eyes until I can no longer see her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel, you know I love you. I do. But you really are being a bitch."

"Excuse me Kurt?"

"Was it really necessary to tell that guy you wouldn't require his services?"

"Who needs him anyway?"

"Um He's the guy who is tailoring your costume. You know the costume that was last worn by a pregnant woman so it falls off of you. Do you really think you can tailor your own costume?"

"Oh is that who he was? I thought he was the food guy."

"Rachel, seriously, would you just call Finn."

"Kurt, I am doing just fine without Finn."

"Really, you think ignoring Shelby's ACTUAL choreography advice, yelling at the tailor, telling the director you need an extra break today, and insisting that your costar who has been doing this show for 3 years running needs to learn the lines because you couldn't remember yours, is fine? Because I don't think it is."

I throw myself down on the couch in my dressing room. "Am I really that bad today?"

"Rachel, I know you are a diva, but this is going above and beyond."

He sits down beside me and hands me a phone. "Call him."

I look at the phone and then down at my watch. "Can't. I'm already late." I get up and head out the door as I hear Kurt groan behind me.

I know that I'm being ridiculous. And I know I should just call Finn, but I can't. I haven't slept well, I'm angry, I hate that Shelby is here, and I can't stop all the screaming in my head right now. So instead of being calm and rational, I'm just Rachel Berry.

"Ok, if we can get everyone up on stage please." I hear Shelby talking loudly as we enter the auditorium.

I walk up onto the stage and stand next to my costar.

"Ok Rachel, I need you to go to your right and just let him kind of lift you off your feet. You were a couple of steps too early last time so you were already gone before he got to you."

"Well you would definitely know about being gone so I should probably take that advice." I spit.

She breathes deeply as I walk over and take my place on the stage and run through the routine.

"Ok Rachel, you have to remember that you are the star here. You can't let the background performers out do you in this number. You have to come out with the attitude that you can't be replaced." Shelby says at the end of the number.

"Well you've proved that isn't true." I say bitterly and I look over and see Kurt with his face in his hands.

Shelby just turns and focuses on one of the other dancers as she positions them at the back of the stage.

"Ok let's try again." She says as she walks back out and sits in her seat.

The rest of rehearsal has the same flow. Shelby tries to help and I immediately go after her. I don't know how to make it stop. Every time I tell myself to bite my tongue something nasty comes out.

By the end of rehearsal everyone looks uncomfortable. "Ok that's enough for today." Shelby says sighing. "Rachel, can I see you please?"

I roll my eyes and walk down the stairs of the stage and make my way over to her. "What?" I say shortly.

"I need you to work with me. You have three days to be ready for this and frankly you aren't even close right now."

"Well thank you for your continued support of me Shelby. I'll be sure to take that quote home and put it in my baby book of encouraging statements made by dear old mom."

"You can hate me all you want Rachel, but if you think this attitude is doing something for you, you are wrong. The only thing it's going to do is ruin your chance at this role. Do you think the cast doesn't notice the way you are acting? The director will not put up with this for long."

I look away from her because I know she's right. But I'm just so angry that all I want to do is scream and get out of there.

"Stop making this about me and you. Don't ruin your chance at this Rachel."

"Yeah, thanks mom. I'll work on that. Maybe after the show you can buy me another cup and we can call this even."

I turn and walk toward the exit.

"I really am sorry Rachel. I'm sorry that I made you hate me." She says quietly as I leave. I don't even turn back. And I don't even stop the tears from falling down my face.

"Just drive." I say as I get in the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to go home and end this awful day."

"Alright."

Kurt drives the rest of the way in silence and when we get to the loft I head straight for the bedroom. "Are you hungry?" Kurt asks.

"No." I say shortly as I enter the bedroom.

"Rachel, you have to eat."

"I said no." I slam the door shut despite his protests.

I throw myself down on the bed and pull out my phone, quickly dialing in to my voicemail.

_"Hey…uh It's me. Well I guess you already know that. Uh, I miss you. I really want to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. Can you please call me? I love you Rachel. I love you so much. Please call me."_

I dial the phone and it rings a few times. After the fifth ring I hear Finn's voice.

'_It's Finn, you know what to do. And by that I mean leave me a message so that I know who called and I can call you back and yeah. Um ok. So leave a message. Rachel, I don't think that message was good. Finn it's fine, did you even push the stop but.." Beep_

I laugh to myself before I realize that the message is now recording and I have no idea what to say_. _"Uh…." I quickly hit the red button to hang up the phone.

Crap. Why is this so difficult? Why am I always so difficult? I don't even know what's going on back there. It's Quinn. I can never trust anything she tells me. And Finn, Finn would never cheat on me. Especially with Quinn. I'm just so upset about everything going on that I do the one thing I'm good at. I hide.

Beside me my phone buzzes. I look at the screen to see the message, 1 incoming text from Finn H.

I click on the text and his message comes up on the screen.

'_You broke the deal. F'_

I look at the message confused. What deal? He's mad at me? What the heck did I do?

I slam the phone down and walk over to the closet. The only thing that can calm me down right now is Barbara. I know I put one of her CD's in the closet when we moved in. I look up at the closet and realize there is no way I'm getting up there without something to stand on. Finn put everything on the top shelf when we moved in. I rummage through the bathroom until I find the step stool and place it in front of the closet.

I climb up until I can see the top shelf; I blow the dust off and reach up with my hand feeling around for a CD. I feel something in the back and step up on my toes to look. It's a black shoe box. But I've never seen it before. I reach out and my finger tips make contact with it as I try and pull it closer to me and it finally inches forward until I can grab it.

I climb down the steps and wipe the dust off the lid. 'Finn Hudson's Stash Box…Stay out' is written on top. I laugh as I think about Finn writing this and hiding it when he was younger. I take it back to the bed and remove the lid. On top is a ribbon. '3rd place Science' I turn it over in my hand and see that it's from the 2nd grade.

Underneath of the ribbon are a few pictures of Finn and Puck when they were kids. They are arm wrestling in the school playground. In the top corner he has a heart circled around someone in the background. I hold it up to my face and recognize the little girl as me. I flip the picture over to see if there is a date on it, but instead see that Finn wrote something on the back. 'Why didn't I notice her back then?'

I pick up a few more of the photos, mostly of Finn with the football team, some of us from Nationals our junior year and a couple of the notes he and I had passed during class. I scan one of them and laugh loudly.

'_My house after school?'_

'_Are your dad's home?'_

'_Working late.'_

'_AWESOME!'_

'_Finn, we are going to be studying.'_

'_=('_

'_Stop pouting.'_

'_I study better when we make out.'_

'_That's ridiculous.'_

'_I promise to get a C on my next Spanish quiz.'_

'_Make it an A.'_

'_Can we settle on a B?'_

'_Fine.'_

'_You're awesome!'_

I see an envelope sitting at the bottom of the box. I pull it out and open it. Something falls out and lands on the floor. I see the letter and start reading it as I feel around the floor for the item that fell.

'_I'm so angry at you. I know I've never been the best boyfriend but how could you do this to me? You know what it was like for me, you sat with me after she lied to me and slept with him and you wanted me to feel that way again? Why? Because I lied to you? I never know you were that way Rachel. You have always been the one person who wasn't out to hurt me. I trusted you not to hurt me. I can't even look at you anymore without seeing you with him. I don't know how to fix this and I just want to hate you forever. I hate you Rachel. Does that make you happy? Do you feel like I've gotten what I deserved now? Because I feel like I have. _

I fold the letter up with tears in my eyes. As I fold it the last time I see there is writing on the back of the page.

_So why is it that I still don't hate you? Why do my eyes still find you in every room? Why does my heart still break when I see how sad you are? Why can't I fix this?_

My hand finally makes contact with the object on the floor and I pull it up to my face and my heart jumps when I see it.

I thought I had lost it. I knew he put it back on me after we got back together, but somewhere in the move I thought I had lost it. Yet here it is, his name staring up at me from the palm of my hand. I still remember taking it off and thinking I would never wear it again. I quickly unclasp it and walk over to the dresser placing it on my neck. It always did feel right seeing his name glittering against my skin.

I sigh as I walk back over to the phone and read his text again. I broke the deal? And then I remember. The deal. Never go to bed angry. Talk to each other every night no matter what. No matter what. He said that earlier in one of his other texts and I never realized what it meant. How could I be so stupid? Why am I always trying to push away the things I need the most?

I pick up the phone and dial hoping that he will pick up. Hoping more than anything just to hear his voice.


	6. Chapter 5

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 5 **

**Finn POV**

"So what's it like being back in your old high school?" The man holds the mic up to my face and the camera turns to zoom in on me.

"Um, well it's been a few years but the place still looks the same." I laugh nervously.

"At least we can't get suspended anymore." Puck jokes beside me. "Not that I've ever been suspended or anything."

"So does it feel good to be able to come back and sort of give back to your town if you may?"

"Oh definitely, coming here to support the cause, it feels really good that we can come back and bring people in who are going to open their pocket books for a good cause." Blaine says.

My phone buzzes in my hand and I look down to see Rachel's number on the screen. I look up at Sam who sees me staring at my phone and I quickly put the phone in my pocket.

"So how did this whole band start?"

"Honestly, it was supposed to be a one gig thing."

"Yeah hence the name of the band." Blaine jokes.

"It started with just me and Blaine and I knew Kyle from school so we brought him in. After the band took off we realized we needed more musicians and Puck and Sam just sort of fell into our laps."

"They knew they needed us to really get off the ground." Puck says running his hands through his hawk.

"Is it hard to keep the band going? There are a lot of small town bands to compete with."

"Yeah, at first it was kind of difficult but we are finally hitting our stride." Sam says softly.

"And we have a great support system." Blaine smiles.

"Speaking of support, how many of you are single?"

Kyle and Puck both raise their hands.

"Just two of you?" The interviewer says raising his eyebrow.

"Well Finn and I moved to New York with our high school sweethearts." Blaine answers.

"And I have a great girlfriend back in New York that I met at school." Sam says.

"High school sweethearts. Those rarely last. Do the fans have hope in the future?"

I roll my eyes at Blaine. "Sorry, I'm engaged." I say shortly and I see Quinn move in the corner of my eye.

"Wow. So no hope with the drummer." He laughs.

"Sorry ladies." I say shrugging at the camera.

"But I'm still available." Puck says flexing his muscles to the camera.

"Well that's all the time we have, come out tomorrow to see the band perform, it's going to be a great night for all."

As they finish up the interview I quickly listen to my answering machine. The message is only 3 seconds long but I know it's her. I'm angry that she can't even leave me a damn message so I quickly type a message to her.

'_You broke the deal. F'_

I put my phone back in my pocket and follow the rest of the guys over to the podium where we are going to do a song for the school assembly.

"You did really great in that interview." Quinn says quietly beside me.

"Yeah thanks." I nod.

"You weren't there when I got up this morning."

"Yeah I'm staying over at the Berry's. I think it's for the best."

"Finn…." She says reaching out and touching my arm.

I pull it back quickly and walk over to the stage leaving her standing by the bleachers.

We get on stage and Principal Figgins comes to the front of the stage. "Ok kids I've got a great treat for you today. These boys graduated from here a few years ago. Here to perform their new song 'Live your dream' One Night Standing'

"Uh stand. One Night Stand." Blaine says into the microphone as I pound out the beat to the song. The kids really seem to like the song as they clap their hands and dance around the gym. More than once I see Quinn staring at me so I quickly divert my attention back to the kids in the gym. When the song is over we start to pack up our stuff as the cameramen talk to Puck and Kyle about our show tomorrow night.

I grab my phone and see I have one missed call. I dial my voicemail and this time I hear her voice. _"I'm sorry I broke the deal. You're right. I should have answered you. I just got so upset when Quinn answered your phone while you were in the shower and … and it doesn't matter. I still broke the deal. I'm sorry. Please talk to me. I need you Finn. I love you."_

The first thing I notice is how sad she sounds and it breaks my heart but then my mind drifts back to what she said and I play the message again. When the hell was I in the shower with Quinn around? I think back and I remember taking a shower after I got to the Berry's but not at Quinn's. And then it hits me.

'_So who was it?'_

'_Wrong number.'_

Goddamnit! I walk over and quickly find Quinn standing next to the bleachers and I grab her by the arm and drag her out the gymnasium door until we are standing back by the football field.

"Would you let go of me?"

"Wrong number? Really? When are you going to stop interfering with my life?"

"Oh it was a harmless joke. Really is she blaming me for something?"

"Don't you dare. You know what you did. And you know it wasn't a joke. It's never a joke with you. You just can't take a hint. Don't you get it? I haven't wanted you since the day I kissed her."

"That's not true. You came back to me. You always come back to me."

"No Quinn, I ran from her. I ran away from Rachel and you were there. I was hiding from her by being with you."

"Liar! You still love me; you just don't realize it yet."

"SEEK HELP QUINN!" I yell as I turn and walk back into the auditorium.

"Dude where have you been? And where the hell did you go this morning?" Puck asks as I walk into the auditorium.

"Ask her." I say pointing back toward Quinn who is walking into the auditorium.

"I thought I heard a door slam and arguing last night. You didn't?"

"WHAT? You think I'd just have sex with her? Fuck you." I turn and walk angrily away from him and out the front door not stopping until I get to the van. I kick the tire and lean against the van. How did everything get so out of control? How does this always happen with Quinn around?

My phone buzzes and I look down to see a message from Rachel. _'I love you. No matter what. R*'_

I slide down the side of the van and dial her number.

"_Finn."_ Her voice is weak but it's definitely her.

"Rach, baby I'm sorry. I didn't know she answered my phone."

"_No no, it's ok. I'm sorry I let her get to me."_

"Baby, I was with Sam when she answered the phone. We were at Santana's."

"_God she's so frustrating."_ She says angrily.

"Yeah well we're gonna have to talk about everything that happened. You know that I would never keep anything from you, but some stuff happened with her and I just don't want her to use it against me."

"_Oh."_ She says softly.

"No nothing like that Rach. I mean, I don't know. The girl is insane. She's got issues going on about Beth and…"

"_Beth?"_

"Yeah she was having this nightmare screaming through the house about someone taking her baby away."

"_Oh."_

"Look, Rach she tried to kiss me. I mean, she did, but you have to know that I told her to get help. I'm serious she needs help. And I'm not staying there anymore."

"_You aren't?"_ She says with an air of hope in her voice.

"Your dads are letting me stay in your room."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, I went there last night. I just couldn't be in her house. I missed you so much and I couldn't sleep."

"_Me either. Kurt slept in the room with me, but I still didn't sleep."_

"Hey, you tell him to back off my woman."

She laughs and I am immediately put at ease. _"I'll be sure to let him know."_

"Rach, I am really sorry that this happened. I swear, I truly think that she needs some sort of counseling to deal with her issues over Beth."

She makes a sound and I'm not sure if she's agreeing or groaning at me.

"I mean I think she's upset about her and maybe she should try and find Shelby and see her or something."

"_Yeah well I can help her out with that."_ She scoffs.

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh Finn, this week has been a mess. I'm falling apart at the show and I think they are going to replace me."_

"Woah, hold on. What happened?"

"_Shelby happened."_

"As in your mom Shelby?"

"_As in my mom the new choreographer Shelby."_ She says and I can tell she's crying.

"Ah Rach, are you ok?"

"_Yes..no. No I'm not ok. And I can't stop being so angry at her and I acted so badly during rehearsals today and I just want to scream and run every time I see her."_

"Baby, I know this has to be hard. Do you need me to come home?"

"_No, no Finn you do what you have to do. I know you will be home in a couple of days. I'll be ok."_

I close my eyes and bang my head back against the van. I know that Rachel needs me and I hate being this far away from her.

"Maybe you need to give her a chance."

"_Are you serious?"_ I can tell I hit a sore point and I knew she wouldn't want to hear this. _"She had her chance, and she blew it. That's the only chance she gets."_

"What if you had said that about me?"

"_What"_

"You've given me more than one chance babe. What if you had stopped after the first time I screwed up? Look at everything we would be missing out on."

"_Finn, that's totally different. You love me and care about me."_

"And who says Shelby doesn't care about you?"

"_Finn, I don't see…."_

"Rachel, look you wanted to talk to me. You needed me right?"

"_Yes."_

"Then just hear me out baby. I know that Shelby screwed up. And I'm the first one to say that if she even tries to mess with your head again, then she and I are going to have to have words, but if she is honest about wanting a chance with you, you have to give her that."

"_Why Finn? Why would I even trust anything she says again?"_

"Because I would give anything to have the same chance you have. If my dad was still here and I had the chance to have a relationship with him, I would do anything Rachel. You can't give that up."

I hear her crying softly in the background. "Rach, please, just do this for me. I promise I'll be right there with you every step of the way."

She takes a deep breath, _"How do you always know the right thing to say to me?"_

"Because I know you. I know you better than anyone else Rachel. And I know deep down you want this. You've been missing this part of yourself for so long and as much as my mom has tried to fill that for you, she's not your mom."

"_I love you so much. You know that right?"_

"I know babe. And I'll be home in 2 days ok. Just promise me to make it work with your mom."

"_I'll try. I promise."_

"I love you Rachel Berry. And let's not break this deal thing again. That was the worst sleep I've ever had."

"_Me too baby. And I promise I'll make it up to you when you get home."_

"You better! But I'm talking something major babe."

"_Oh yeah."_ She says seductively.

"Yeah I'm expecting leather and oil…."

"_I like where you are going with this."_ She giggles.

"Good because I need you so badly. You have no idea how hard it is to be away from you."

"_I think I have an idea."_ She says quietly.

"Good. Then we'll pick this back up in 2 days." I say darkly into the phone.

"_It's a date."_

"I do love you baby."

"_I love you too Finn."_

"Ok I'm gonna go, call me tonight ok?"

"_Deal."_ She giggles as I hang up.

"You ok?"

I look up and see Puck standing beside the van.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Quinn and her big mouth."

"Look I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to just assume something happened."

I stand up and shake his hand. "It's cool. But dude, you gotta talk to her. She's losing her shit over Beth."

"Beth. Why?"

"That's what I went in her room for. She's screaming about them taking Beth from her. She needs help man."

He sighs and runs his hand through his Mohawk. "I've never talked about Beth with anyone much less her."

"Did you know she's living in New York?"

"She is?" He asks looking up surprised.

"Well Rachel says Shelby is her new choreographer, I would assume that Beth would be with her."

"Shit. I can't say I've never thought about looking her up. It's just easier not to talk about it."

"Maybe it's easier, but is it really better. Dude, just talk to Quinn. Maybe you both need to deal with this."

He nods and we start to walk back into the auditorium.

"Dude I have a feeling the past is about to confront us all in some way or another." I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you can't hide from it forever." He says as we enter the room and his eyes lock onto Quinn's.


	7. Chapter 6

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 6**

**Rachel POV**

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Kurt, how are you this morning?"

"Well you seem better today. Does that mean you spoke to my brother finally?"

"Yes, I have spoken to Finn. And yes, I'm doing better today. Today you are looking at a new and improved Rachel Berry."

Kurt raises his eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes today I'm going to march into that rehearsal and I'm going to do everything I'm told."

"Wow, my brother really is a miracle worker. I don't want to know how he fixed this because most likely it involves something that will burn my ears and ruin my breakfast, but I'll have to buy him a pizza for it when he gets home."

"Really? Pizza!" I laugh.

"Hey he deserves it."

"Ok ok, can we just go to rehearsal already?"

When we get into the auditorium I walk onto the stage and take my place as I start stretching out. Shelby is sitting in the front row and looks up when I walk onto the stage. She looks back down at her notebook when we make eye contact.

"Good morning Shelby." I say quietly.

She looks up surprised. "Um, good morning Rachel."

I sit down on the edge of the stage. "I'm sorry for my attitude the last two days. I promise that I will work hard and keep personal issues off the stage."

"I appreciate that Rachel." She smiles and I take a deep breath.

"So, how is Beth?"

She looks up at me surprised and not sure how to answer. "Oh, well Beth is doing really good. She's starting school this year."

"I bet she is beautiful."

"Oh she is." She pulls her purse up from the floor. "Do you want to see a picture?"

I climb down from the stage and walk over and sit beside her. "I would love that."

She hands a photo to me of a beautiful little blonde girl standing in front of the ocean in a pink sun dress with butterflies on it. She's staring off into the water with seashells in her hands. "She's beautiful and she looks very happy."

She takes the picture back from me and smiles at it. "She's perfect. And she thinks you are amazing."

I look at her surprised. "She knows about me?"

"Well she doesn't know you are her sister, but she's seen your competition videos and she calls you angel because she thinks you sing like one."

I smile slightly. "Oh."

"Maybe you could meet her after rehearsal today."

"Well, I mean, maybe."

"No pressure Rachel. I don't want to push you."

The auditorium opens and the cast starts to file in and I stand up and make my way back to the stage.

The rest of the rehearsal goes smoothly. I find that actually listening to Shelby's advice helps me to understand my part in the show a lot more and I find she is actually a really good teacher. More than once I find myself comparing the way she acts to myself and I wonder if maybe getting to know her a little better isn't such a terrible idea after all.

When I get back to the dressing room the first thing I notice is that it's covered in flowers. On the dresser is a huge bouquet of tulips as well as daisies and lilacs. The flowers continue onto the floor and I slowly make my way into the room wondering if I walked into the wrong dressing room. Suddenly Kurt's head appears behind one of the bouquets by the couch.

"They started arriving an hour ago and they just stopped about ten minutes ago. I don't even want to know how good you are at phone sex but if this is any proof you might want to consider a new career."

"What?" I say laughing.

He hands me a card and I quickly open it. _'Rach, I love you no matter what. You are my world, my life, my future. I can't make it through this life without you and I never want to try. Forever yours, Finn.' _

I wipe the tears from my eyes and grab my phone.

He answers on the first ring.

'_Hello Beautiful.'_

'You are the most amazing guy in the world, do you know that?'

'_Who me?'_ he laughs.

'You know you are. The flowers are beautiful.'

'_I just wanted to remind you of how beautiful you are. But those flowers don't even come close to your beauty babe.'_

'You're perfect.'

'_Well you already own that title, but thank you, I'm glad you liked them. '_

'I did and I love you.'

'_I love you too baby. I'll see you tomorrow ok.'_

'Bye baby.'

"How is lover boy?" Kurt jokes as I hang up the phone.

"He's wonderful as always."

"You did well today."

"Well I made nice with Shelby. She wants me to meet Beth."

"Oh wow. What did you tell her?"

"I didn't. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

He shrugs, "She is your sister. Do you want to have a relationship with Shelby?"

"Finn thinks I should. He says it's an opportunity I shouldn't pass up but I'm just so scared to trust her again."

"Well, just take it slow. I don't want to see you get hurt, especially now when things are finally moving in the right direction for you."

"Thank you Kurt, you truly are an amazing friend."

"Well if you and my brother would get your act together and set a date, we'd be counting down until you are my sister."

"We'll set a date eventually Kurt, relax. We haven't even finished our senior year yet."

"You're killing me. I want to go dress shopping and pick colors." He groans.

I bite my bottom lip and look around the room at all the flowers. "How about this? Once Maria gets back from maternity leave and my run with the show is done, you and I will go dress shopping, date or no date."

He jumps up and down clapping his hands and I laugh loudly at his excitement.

"Let's just not make a big deal out of it ok?"

"Oh alright, I promise not to freak out and go overboard."

"Well I know that when it does happen, my wedding will be perfect because of you."

"Aww." He reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"What do you say we go home and make some really good vegan pasta and then treat ourselves to some yummy cookies?"

"Girl you know the way to my heart is through my stomach."

We gather our stuff and I pick a few of the flowers from the room to take home today and we walk out of the room. When we get to the exit I see Shelby standing at the end of the hall talking to the director. Beside her is a little girl sitting on the floor playing with a small doll. My heart jumps when I see her long blonde hair and immediately see the resemblance of my former nemesis in her face.

The little girl looks up and makes eye contact with me. Suddenly she stands up and starts to walk closer toward me.

"Is that?" Kurt starts to whisper in my ear.

"Yes." I whisper as the girl approaches me.

"Hi, my name's Beth."

"Hi Beth." I say timidly.

"I know my mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers, but are you Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh my goodness, I knew it was you. I just knew it. You are my idol." She says excitedly.

"Well thank you. That's very sweet of you."

"I get to see you perform on Saturday and I just know you are going to be great."

"Well thank you Beth. I hope you will enjoy the show."

She giggles and then hugs her doll.

"That's a beautiful doll you have there." I say bending down to look at her doll.

"Her name is Quinny, my mom named her for me. She told me that she's special just like me."

"She sure is a special dolly." I say looking up at Kurt.

"Beth, oh goodness." Shelby says holding her hand to her mouth as she sees us talking at the end of the hall and hurries over to us.

"Hi mom, look who I found. It's Rachel."

"Yes sweetie it is." She looks up at me nervously.

"She likes my dolly." She giggles.

"Well it's very pretty just like you. It even has your pretty blonde hair." I say looking up at Shelby.

"Who are you?" Beth says looking over at Kurt.

He laughs, "Well I'm Kurt, and I'm Rachel's friend."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Oh sweetie, no. Not me. Rachel and I are friends."

"I like your jacket." She says pulling on his clothes.

"Oh a girl after my own heart. There is no world without fashion."

She laughs as she unzips her jacket to show a sparkly outfit underneath. "Mommy says there's always time to look good."

She pulls on Shelby's skirt and Shelby leans over as Beth whispers in her ear.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know if they have time for that."

"Well you won't know unless you ask them." She says indignantly looking so much like her father.

"Beth and I are going for ice cream and she wanted to know if you both wanted to come." Shelby says shyly.

"Oh." I say looking over at Kurt. "Um I suppose that we could meet you over there. Maybe for a few minutes or something."

"Yeah, ice cream is always welcome." Kurt laughs.

"Really?" Shelby says surprised.

"Sure, why not?" I laugh as Kurt shifts uncomfortably beside me.

We make our way to the car and promise to meet them at the local ice cream shop.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Kurt asks as he pulls into the parking lot.

"Well as you said, she is my sister and if I'm going to be serious about getting to know my mom, I have to start somewhere."

We head into the shop and order our ice cream and sit down at a booth in the corner.

"So Rachel, are you seeing anyone?" Shelby asks as I sit down.

"Actually I'm engaged to Finn." I say holding out my hand.

"Isn't he the boy you sang with during regionals?"

"The big tall boy?" Beth asks.

"Yes the big tall boy." I laugh.

"And my brother." Kurt says leaning over to Beth.

"Wow so does that make Rachel your sister?" Beth asks Kurt.

"Yes it will make her my sister if they ever actually walk down the aisle."

"I wish Rachel was my sister. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I just have Quinny." She says staring up at me with a big smile.

I look over at Shelby and she smiles at me uncomfortably.

"How about a picture together for now?" I say pulling my phone from my pocket.

"Really?" She giggles.

"Sure and I can send it to your mom so that you can have it too." She smiles brightly and leans against me as Kurt takes a picture of us together. Beth leans over and puts her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear. "You really are an angel."

Beth spends the rest of the time talking about how excited she is about starting school soon and how she can't wait to meet other kids. I can tell by talking to her that she will definitely make friends easily.

After a while we go our separate ways and Kurt and I head home.

"She's adorable. You would never know she was Quinn's offspring."

"She really looks like her though doesn't she?"

"Yeah it's kind of scary, but she's got Puck's attitude." He jokes.

We head toward our rooms and get ready for bed when my phone rings.

"Hey baby." I say when I answer the phone.

"_How's my beautiful girl?"_

"Missing someone really badly."

"_Oh really, I'll have to let Puck know how you feel."_ He laughs loudly and my heart skips just hearing his laughter again.

"When is your concert?"

"_Tomorrow afternoon and then I'm on a plane back to you. Are you ready for your show?"_

"Yes, you would have been proud of me today. I had ice cream with Shelby and Beth after rehearsal."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yes. She's so adorable. She looks just like Quinn. Actually, I have a picture on my phone of her."

"_I'm proud of you baby. I'm glad you are trying with your mom."_

"I wish you were here." I say softly.

"_I'll be there tomorrow baby."_

"I know." I say yawning.

"_You sound tired. Get some sleep baby. I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"I love you baby."

"_Love you too."_

As we hang up I look down at my phone and smile at the photo of Beth and me. I sigh heavily as I type my message and push send.


	8. Chapter 7

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 7**

**Finn POV**

My phone buzzes in my pocket right before we go on stage and I pull it out to see a text from Rachel. _'You decide what you want to do with this.'_

I open the attachment and smile when I see Rachel's beautiful face. Next to her is a pretty little blonde girl who I immediately know must be Beth.

"Dude, are you going to play or not?"

I look up quickly and see Puck standing in front of the stage.

"Uh yeah sorry dude."

I get behind my drum set and look around the room. I see Quinn sitting on the bleachers in the front looking down at the floor. I hear Blaine announce the number and somehow I manage to get through the first few beats of the song without screwing up. I know what that picture could do for both Quinn and Puck but do I really care what happens to Quinn?

Sure it might be a blessing to Puck to see his daughter but I'm not even sure I care about helping Quinn anymore. She's done nothing but try and mess with my relationship with Rachel. And she has never once tried to do a nice thing for anyone else. Why should I do anything nice for her now?

At the end of the show we all walk off stage. "Wow you were beating the crap out of your drums today man, everything ok with you and Rachel?"

I look up and see Puck waking over to me. "Everything is fine. Uh can I talk to you for a sec though?"

"Yeah man sure." He says as we walk back toward the back of the stage.

"What did Quinn do now?"

"Rachel met Beth last night." I blurt out and his face drops.

"Oh. Is…is she, did she say what's she's like?"

"Yeah, she says she's beautiful. Looks like Quinn with an attitude like the Puckster."

He laughs and runs his hands through his hawk. "That's my girl."

"Do you….do you want to see a picture of her?"

"Oh wow, uh." He sits down and puts his head into his hands.

"Look if you don't want to, it's no big deal; I just wanted to give you the option." I sit down next to him and I open my cell phone to find the picture. I hold the phone out between us. He looks down at the phone and sighs heavily.

"She's really in New York?" He says quietly.

"Yeah. She's beautiful man."

He slowly reaches down and grabs the phone, squeezing his eyes shut before he opens them and looks down at the screen. "Oh man." He breathes out shakily. "God she looks just like Q…" He smiles as tears fall down his face. "I made that. How is she so perfect?"

"I told you, she's beautiful man."

"Why are you showing me this?" He asks as he wipes his eyes and hands me the phone.

"Look you know that I've got my issues with Quinn. But honestly, after the last couple of days I can tell she needs something. That something isn't me. But maybe she needs this. Maybe you both do."

"Thanks man." He says patting me on the shoulder.

"I'll send it to you. It's up to you if you wanna take it to her."

"It doesn't seem right for me to have seen her but not Quinn. I think I may stay here an extra day and talk to her. You ok with that?"

"Yeah man. Take your time."

"Well I'll be home by Saturday. Rachel would kill me if I missed her Broadway debut."

"You do realize Beth will be there that night right?"

He sighs as he stands up and pats my shoulder again and walks back toward the rest of the group.

We gather out stuff together and head to the airport. I really can't wait to go home. This whole trip has been tiring and I'm just ready to go home to my girl.

I send off a text to Rachel before we board the plane.

'_Starving. Just want you and a PB sandwich when I get home. 3 F'_

The plane ride home seems to take forever but when we finally touch down on the ground I am just anxious to get to the loft.

"Dude lets get dinner." Sam says from the front of the van.

"Just drop me off home. I just wanna see Rach." I say eagerly.

I bound up the stairs and swing the front door open. "Rach, I'm home." I yell into the dark house. "Baby, where are you. Daddy's hungry!" I joke.

The bedroom door opens and I can see candles lit in our room.

"Ok now I'm hungry for something else." I say to myself as I quickly walk toward the bedroom.

When I get to the bedroom I see that Rachel has lit the entire room with candles. "Rach?"

My heart stops when she walks out of the bathroom. She's wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket and I can totally tell she isn't wearing a bra. She has on black leather pants that hug her ass so tightly that I immediately grow hard. But it's the leather boots with the fuck me heels that really get me drooling.

"Woahhh." I stutter out.

"Hey there stud." She says leaning against the door frame and I have an overwhelming desire to remove my pants and tackle her onto the bed. I drop my bag on the floor and shut the door behind me.

"I have no words." I say with my mouth open.

She walks slowly over to me and starts to remove my jacket. "Well that's a good thing because words are not necessary for what I want to do with you." Her hands slide up under my t-shirt and I quickly run my fingers through her hair, pulling her head backwards and exposing her neck as I quickly attach my mouth against her skin.

"Mmm." She moans as my tongue brushes against her ear and her fingernails scratch against my nipples eliciting a groan from my own throat.

She pulls back from me and removes her jacket, tossing it to the ground and I lick my lips as I see her hardened nipples poking through the fabric of her white tank top.

"So you told me you were going to be hungry when you got home." She says stepping back and holding up a glass of water and a plate with a peanut butter sandwich.

I walk toward her and take the sandwich, taking a quick bite and chewing as she watches me, her lower lips disappearing between her teeth. I set the sandwich down on the dresser and she leans up to me.

"You've got a little…" She runs her fingers across the corner of my mouth and then slides it into her mouth sucking the peanut butter off. I groan as she brings her lips to mine, licking the rest of the peanut butter from my mouth.

"Damn." I breathe out. I look down at her in her shirt and quickly take a sip of water, swallowing down the excess peanut butter.

"You really like peanut butter don't you baby?" She coos as she reaches over to the sandwich and swipes her finger between the bread, covering her finger in peanut butter. She brings the finger up to her neck and smears it across her neck and down her chest. "You still hungry baby?"

I hungrily attach my mouth to her neck, licking down the trail of sticky peanut butter until all that is left is a wet trail of my own saliva. "Mmmm." I say as I bring my mouth to her lips. "You know you can't eat this without drinking some water." I reach over to the dresser and take a sip, sliding the glass across her lips as she takes her own sip. The water dribbles down her chin and slips down her chest and under her shirt, wetting the tank top.

I look down at her shirt and inhale deeply and then look up into her eyes playfully as I tip the glass against her chest, soaking her shirt and exposing her dark brown nipples through the fabric.

"Oh you bad boy." She giggles as she presses her wet chest against mine and pushes me back against the door.

"You like it when I'm bad." I grin as I crash my lips against hers and flip her around so that her back is against the door.

"I'll take you any way I can get you." She moans against my lips.

I kiss my way down her chest over her wet tank top lifting it at her stomach to swirl my tongue around her navel as my hands try pulling on her pants.

"Zipper..back…" She groans.

I reach behind her and find the zipper on the back of her pants and zank it down as I quickly pull the leather from her skin, kissing at the exposed skin as her pants fall. When I get the pants past her knees, my hands push her stomach back toward the door as my lips attach to her core, licking my way up her slit.

"Oh God Finn." She yells out as I quickly expose her naked leg and continue kissing her thighs, leaving a hot wet trail against her skin. I kiss my way up her body, taking both of her hands in mine and lifting them over her head as my mouth attacks her neck. She wraps her leg around mine and I release one of her hands and grab both of her hands in my other hand as I quickly unzip my pants and release my throbbing dick from my pants, lifting her ass up against the door as I enter her hard.

"Rach…." I grunt as I squeeze her ass with my hand plunging harder inside her as her legs wrap around my waist and she arches her back toward me meeting me thrust for thrust.

"God baby fuck me harder." She moans into my ear, biting the lobe and sucking it into her hot warm mouth.

"You like that?" I grunt as I push her harder against the door.

"Bed…" She says breathlessly.

I pull out of her and set her legs back to the ground and she pushes me backwards toward the bed. My legs hit the bed and she uses her hands to shove me backwards as she crawls on top of me, quickly sinking down onto my erected cock.

"God baby, I have missed you."

She throws her head back and I almost lose it seeing her above me, her breasts still wet and sticking to her tank top, her hands rubbing her hardened nipples and then reaching out and pulling mine under her shirt, my fingers making contact with her breasts. The feel of her hands on mine while she squeezes them against her mounds is starting to throw me over the edge. I bite my lip hard and pull one of her hands down with me between us to rub her clit and she moans softly.

"Come on baby, I want you to feel it. Feel it with me baby." I moan.

She locks her eyes on mine as I feel her body start to shake and I know she's falling apart and I grab a hold of her hips and bring her down against me hard as she screams out my name and pulls me over the edge with her.

Her head comes down onto my shoulder, her breath shaky. "Wow."

"Baby, I'll go away every day if I can come home to that."

She throws her head back and giggles loudly and I smile just looking at her.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Would you be pissed if I said yes?"

She laughs and pulls herself off of me, walking over to the dresser and bringing the rest of the sandwich to the bed and handing it to me.

I take a bite of the sandwich, eating it quickly and swallowing down the last bite with another glass of water. Rachel picks her head up off my chest and sighs. "Better?"

"Much." She leans up and kisses me softly.

"You taste like peanut butter." She says scrunching up her nose.

"You weren't complaining about that a few minutes ago."

"That's because there was sex involved."

I laugh and then roll her over on her back, pinning her arms against the pillow. "Who said there wouldn't be this time?"

She licks her lips as I bring mine down to hers, murmuring against her lips. "God I'm glad to be home."


	9. Chapter 8

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 8**

**Rachel POV**

"I can't do this. Oh God I really can't do this."

"Rachel, stop."

"I can't feel my feet. Are they still there? Can you see my feet Finn?"

"Rachel." Finn grabs me by the shoulders and spins me around to face him. "Would you stop for two seconds and breathe please?"

I swallow hard and meet his gaze, my lip trembling. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Baby, seriously, you need to breathe, come sit down." He takes me by the hand and pulls me toward the couch in my dressing room.

"Finn, I can't do this. What if I forget my lines or trip and fall? Oh my God, what if I fall off the stage!"

Finn looks at me and then starts laughing loudly. How can he be laughing at a time like this?

"You aren't going to do any of those things. You know why?"

"Because I'm not going out there?"

"No. Because you are Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry has been planning for this her entire life. There is no way she isn't ready to do this."

I close my eyes and take two deep breathes before looking back up into his brown eyes. "I can do this." I say nodding my head.

"That's right. You can do this." He says as he takes both my hands into his and kisses each one softly. "You can do anything."

"You have too much faith in me, but thank you." I laugh.

"You know what you can do to thank me." He grins.

"FINN HUDSON! I am not giving you a blow job in this costume!" I yell and his eyes get really big.

"Woah, I wasn't thinking of that…..well now I am, but I wasn't before."

"Oh." I put my hand up to my mouth and chuckle.

"I want you to go out there tonight and forget about everything except for you and that stage. I want you to own this tonight. This is your moment Rach. You deserve it."

"Thank you baby." I lean over and kiss him softly on the lips quickly reaching up to wipe the stage makeup off his face that is left behind.

"Places Rachel." I hear Kurt's voice from outside my dressing room.

"Oh God." I jump off the couch and check myself out in the mirror one more time. "You better go get your seat before Noah gives it to some busty blonde girl."

He laughs and kisses me lightly on the cheek, "Is it too late for that other idea you had, cuz I could totally be down with….."

"FINN!" I say smacking him on the butt as he makes a run for the door.

He blows a kiss as he shuts the door behind him and I look around the room until I am facing the mirror. I walk over to it and reach up to touch the picture of Finn and me from the night we got engaged. I look myself over and sigh heavily.

"OK Rachel Berry, you've been waiting for this since you were 2 years old. You own that stage. Get out there and claim it!" I nod at my reflection and walk toward the door. As I exit the room Kurt is leaning up against the wall.

"You ready for this diva?"

"I was born ready for this."

He smiles and links his arm with mine as we head toward the stage.

"Are you ready Rachel?" I hear a voice from behind me and turn to see Shelby standing by the corner of the stage.

"I think." I say timidly. "Are there a lot of people out there?"

"Rachel, its Broadway. It's Phantom. There are always a lot of people out there." She laughs.

"Oh God."

"You'll do fine."

"You can't possibly know that." I laugh.

"You're better than I was. And I was good. But you, you have something special Rachel."

I blink, shocked at what I'm hearing. I look away quickly and start to walk toward my spot. I turn back and look at her. "Thank you Shelby." She nods as the lights go dim and I know it's time to claim my destiny. I place my hand on my heart and feel the pounding beneath my skin and immediately I am drawn somewhere else.

'So_, why did you ask me to help you?'_

'_Cause it's the only way I'm gonna be good...like you.'_

'_You think I'm good?'_

'_Yeah. I mean when we first met I thought you were intimidating, and that you talk way more than you should. I even looked under my bed to see if you were hiding there. But then I heard you sing. I don't know how to explain it, but it touched me... here.'_

'_Your heart is on this side of your chest.'_

'_It's beating really fast.'_

I close my eyes one more time and step out onto the stage. With the lights up I can barely see anything but blackness. My voice falters slightly as I say my first lines and I feel transported again.

'_You're a star, and you need to shine.'_

I clear my throat and watch as my costar says his lines, my voice trying to come in strong as I complete my own lines.

'_You really believe in me that much?'_

'_More'_

I close my eyes once more and everything around me blurs. All I can see is my costar and I pull myself a little straighter, punch out my lines a little harder. This is my night. And I'm going to own it.

The applause is louder than I ever thought it would be. It actually surprised me because I was so into my character that I almost forgot I was performing in front of people. So when the lights went up and the crowd was on their feet, I felt like passing out. My eyes immediately found Finn's as he lead the charge for the standing ovation, wiping tears from his eyes as he stood clapping and nudging Noah and Sam on other side of him. More than once I saw him turning around behind him talking to the row of people and I laugh as he keeps pointing to me.

I take a final bow as I hear my name announced and wave as I leave the stage.

"Oh my God Rachel." I hear Kurt squeal as I leave the stage. "You were so amazing!"

"Kurt I think I'm going to pass out." I lean against the wall and he begins fanning me madly with one of the programs.

"You do look pale. Just sit down."

"Did that really just happen?" I laugh as I sit on the stool by the back curtain.

"Rachel, amazing job." My costar yells as he makes his way to his dressing room.

Kurt and I look at each other, mouths open and before I know it we are both jumping up and down screaming until I see the director turn the corner and we both stop and stand straight as he walks up to us.

"Don't stop on my account. Excellent show tonight Rachel. You really pulled it off." He hugs me and makes his way over to some of the other actors and I feel like I'm living in a dream or some alternate reality. I feel a tug on my dress pull me out of my shock and I look down to see Beth.

"Beth, hi there. Did you enjoy the show?"

"You were beautiful." She says shyly.

I bend over and scoop the girl up in my arms. "Thank you dear. I'm glad you had fun."

"Rachel." I look up and see Finn walking over toward me with a bouquet of roses in his hands and Noah and Sam following behind him. Suddenly I freeze. Crap. Beth.

Finn slows down when he sees me with the little blonde girl and I shrug as he continues to approach me. "Uh hey babe. You were amazing." He says as I set the little girl down. His eyes immediately falling on the blonde girl.

"Thank you Finn. You were with me the whole time." I say as I place his hand on my heart. He grins that goofy grin that I love so much and then I feel a pair of arms behind me lifting me off the ground.

"Rachy, you are a star." Noah's voice carries throughout the room. He sets me down and Beth immediately leans against me as Noah swallows hard and looks at Finn.

"Thank you Noah." I say nervously.

"Who are you?" Beth says loudly, stomping her foot and looking at Noah.

"Um, I'm Puck."

"What kind of name is Puck? It sounds like Puke."

"Oh yeah! Well I like my name." He says indignantly.

"Well you shouldn't lift Rachel up. He's her boyfriend." She says pointing at Finn. Finn's eyes grow big and I laugh loudly.

"Hey, how did you know that?" Finn says bending over and looking Beth in the eye.

"Cuz me and Rachel are friends. And she tells me stuff." She puts her hands on her hips and I can't help but see Noah all over her face.

Finn looks up at me and I shrug. "Well that explains that then." He says standing up.

"Rachel and I are just friends." Puck says quietly.

"Good, because Rachel wouldn't date you. Your hair is funny."

"My hair is funny….what the…" I turn and look at Noah and shake my head at him.

"Beth, this is my friend Noah."

"And you lie?" She says angrily.

"Excuse me?" He responds taken aback.

"You said your name was Puck. But it's not."

"Yeah well I don't like the name Noah. So people call me Puck."

"That's stupid. You should never hate your name. Because your name is given to you by the person who loves you the most."

We all look up at Noah as he breathes in deeply, staring at the little girl as if she wasn't even real. He breaks the eye contact and looks around. "Well she has me there."

I smile and put my arm around his waist as I hear Shelby's voice calling from behind the curtail. "Beth…has anyone seen Beth?"

"Over here mom." Beth yells back toward Shelby.

Shelby starts to walk over to us and immediately sees Noah and freezes. She walks quickly over to us and begins yelling at Beth. "Don't you just disappear on me young lady. I had no idea where you were."

"I'm sorry mom. I was with Rachel." She grins. "And I met Finn and her mean friend Noah."

"Oh?" She says looking confused at Noah.

"He told me his name is Puke but Rachel says it's NOOOOOAAAAAH. And his hair is weird. Who hates their name mom? Why would anyone want to be called Puke?"

"It's PUCK!" He says throwing his arms in the air.

"Well I think we need to get going. Say goodbye to Rachel." Shelby says grabbing Beth by the arm.

"Bye Rachel and Finn." She says softly. "Bye Puke head." She says to Noah as she turns to leave.

"Great, my kid hates me." Noah says as she walks away.

"I thought it was kind of perfect how much she acted just like you." Finn laughs. "Paybacks a bitch dude."

"Whatever. She's gorgeous though. You should have seen Quinn's face when I showed her the picture."

"I'm glad you got to share that with her." I say touching his arm.

"Yeah well not so sure Shelby liked me being here. I swear I didn't know she was back here or I wouldn't have just come back."

"Don't worry ok. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Now can we celebrate or what?" Kurt comes up with a bottle of champagne with Blaine by his side.

"Oh yeah, bring on the bubbly." Sam jokes.

We all hold up our glasses and Kurt fills them all as we toast in the air.

"To Rachel, for being exactly what we always knew she would be. A star." Finn says winking at me.

"To Rachel, a bright shining star." Kurt says clinking his glass with mine.


	10. Chapter 9

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 9**

**Finn POV**

"Is my dress ok?"

"Rachel it's the fifth time you've asked me about your clothes. I already told you that you were perfect. Can we please just go?" I plead with her as she goes back to looking through her closet for what seems like the tenth time in twenty minutes.

"Finn, this is the first time I've ever had dinner with my mom at her house. I need to make sure that I look right." She turns to look at me and I try not to roll my eyes. "Where is your tie?" She says suddenly.

"Rach, do I really have to wear a tie? It chokes me."

"Finn, it does not choke you. You just tie it too tight." She pushes past me and grabs a tie from my drawer and slings it over my neck. "The trick is not to pull it too tight so that you don't spend the whole night pulling on it." She looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I know that I would do anything she asked me to do. When she finishes with the tie, I take both of her hands in mine and bring them to my lips kissing them lightly.

"You look beautiful."

She bows her head toward the ground, a grin forming on her face. "Thank you, you look pretty spectacular yourself." Her eyes drift back to mine and I bend down to bring her lips softly against my own.

She pulls away, grinning. "Finn, my makeup."

"You don't need to wear makeup baby." She slaps my arm as she pulls away checking her reflection in the mirror one more time.

"Are you ready?" She says looking at me from the mirror.

"Seriously? You're asking me when I've been ready for an hour."

An hour later we are sitting in the car outside of Shelby's home in the suburbs. It's a very pretty single story home with a little fence out front. I smile to myself when I think about living in a house like this with Rachel one day. I look over at her as she is chewing on her bottom lip staring at the house.

"We gonna sit here all night or do you think we should go in?" I laugh.

She breathes in and then looks back at me. "Let's go."

We walk up the small pathway to the door and I ring the doorbell. The door swings open and the pretty little blonde girl is standing in front of me, the scariest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"Rachel!" She yells as she lunges forward and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Hello Beth. It's nice to see you." Rachel says giggling.

Beth steps back and looks up at me extending her hand. I look at Rachel and she nods her head toward the little girl. I hold my hand out and Beth grabs it and shakes it. "Nice to see you again Finn." She says matter of factly.

"Very nice to see you too Beth." I laugh.

"Are you going to let them in or just keep them hostage at the front door?" I hear Shelby yell from inside the house.

"Yes mom." She says rolling her eyes and I chuckle at the small girl who flips her hair back and walks into the house.

"She's got some Berry in her." I whisper into Rachel's ear and she rolls her eyes at me. I point at her and my mouth drops. "See that's what I mean!"

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the house.

"Finn, Rachel. You both look so nice. You really didn't have to dress up on my account." Shelby says as we enter the living room.

My hand instinctively goes to loosen my tie but Rachel grabs my hand and shakes her head no.

"Please, the dining room is through here. Beth darling, will you please find out what they want to drink."

Beth runs up to Rachel and Rachel tells her she would like water. The little girl stands in front of me smiling. "Water's fine." I say.

"Are you sure, cuz we have all kinds of things back there. Water, tea, coke, I'll get you anything you like." She giggles.

"Water's fine really sweetie."

She blushes and then runs to the kitchen.

"Someone has a little crush I think." Rachel whispers as we follow Shelby to the dining room.

"She's six Rachel. She's a bit young for me to….." I look over at her and she's holding in laughter. "Oh you meant her didn't you?"

"Yes Finn." She giggles.

We settle down at the dining table and Beth takes the seat right next to me, scooting her chair as close as she can as she sits down. It's the first time that it hits me that this is the same little girl that at one point I thought was mine.

'_I read that__Gwyneth Paltrow named her kid Apple and I think that's so cool, 'cause you know how much I love apples. So I figured we should name our kid something more original, poetic. Then I came up with the best baby name of all time. Drizzle!'_

I laugh to myself quietly as I watch the little girl pushing some vegetables around on her plate. I wonder what my life would have been like if she were mine. Would we have kept her? Would Quinn and I still be together? I look up at Rachel and smile, thankful that things turned out the way they did.

"So Finn, what is it that you do?" Shelby asks, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh uh, I'm still in school. I'm studying music education."

"Listen to him being all modest. He's already doing student teaching. He's going to be a music instructor. And he's the drummer in the band 'One Night Stand'." Rachel says proudly.

"Oh wow. You sure are busy."

"Yes ma'am. It does feel that way." I laugh.

"So you both love music. That's wonderful. It's nice to have something so beautiful in common."

"Well music seems to be our only real common thread. Finn and I are usually on different ends of the table on everything else." Rachel says seriously. I nod and look over at Beth who is smiling up at me. I grin and wrinkle my nose as I look down at the vegetables on my plate and she giggles. We both push them under our mash potatoes to hide them while Rachel and Shelby talk about the show.

"Smart move." I whisper over to her.

She holds her fist out and I bump it with my own.

"And just what are you two up to?" I hear Shelby say and we both look up guiltily.

"Nothing mom, gosh, can't we have our own conversation over here!" She says indignantly.

"So this band of yours, is it with friends?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah, my loft mate Blaine, and then a friend from college and Sam and Puck." Her face falls at the mention of Puck's name.

"Puke head is in your band. Gross." Beth gags.

"He's a pretty good guy." I say winking at her.

"Whatever, I think he looks like a skunk." She says sticking her finger down her throat.

"Beth, why don't you go clean up and get your pajamas on." Shelby says sternly.

"Mom, I want to stay here and talk."

"Now. Just go get ready for bed."

Rachel and I look up at each other surprised at her tone as Beth stomps off toward her bedroom.

"I'm uncomfortable discussing him around her. I would like to make sure he doesn't see her again if you two don't mind."

"Why?" Rachel says surprised.

"You have to ask?" Shelby scoffs and then whispers. "He's her father. I don't want her around him." She gets up from the table and takes some of the dishes into the kitchen. Rachel follows hot on her heels.

"I don't understand. He's not a bad guy." Rachel says sternly.

"She doesn't need to see him. And that's final."

"And what if my dad's had the same attitude you have right now? They didn't want me to see you either. In fact they were flat against it. But you tried to find me anyway. Even if it completely destroyed me." Her voice is getting louder as she follows Shelby back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room table.

"It's not the same."

"THE HELL IT'S NOT!" Rachel shouts and Shelby turns around quickly and stares at her. I get up from the table and check to make sure that Beth has not come out of her room.

"My dad's finally realized that I needed to get to know my mom. And now I'm here. Would you have wanted them to stop you from that?"

"He gave her up. They both did. She's mine!" Shelby says staring Rachel down.

"And you didn't? They don't want to take her from you. He didn't even tell her who he was."

"But how long until she finds out and then what?"

"You didn't tell her did you?" Rachel says with her hand to her mouth.

"Tell her what?"

"That she's adopted." Rachel whispers.

"Of course not."

"You've raised a beautiful little girl Shelby. You can tell she adores you. But what can it hurt for her to know her dad? He doesn't mean any harm. She doesn't even have to know."

"Absolutely not." Shelby says turning back to the kitchen.

Rachel turns and walks away from her. She stomps off toward Beth's room.

"Where are you going Rach?"

"I'm going to go hang out with someone who is more mature than she is right now." She says pointing toward Shelby as she storms off and knocks on Beth's door.

Shelby comes out of the kitchen and I quickly start carrying some of the plates to the sink.

"Well that went well." She laughs.

"Well, Rachel can be kind of stubborn." I say shaking my head.

She leans against the stove and sighs. "Is it wrong that I just want to keep her as my little girl? I never planned on them coming back into her life."

"It's not wrong to love her. You raised her. I guess it's just…." I look down at the floor. "I never met my dad. He died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She says softly.

"I had a great mom. She took care of me really well and I would never look down on her for what she had to do for me. But…." I sit down at the chair by the kitchen table. "I would have given anything to meet my dad just one time. Even if it was just for a minute. Just to see what he was like."

"I'm sure you would have, but this is different. She doesn't know she has a dad."

"Where did you say he was?" I laugh.

"I've just never talked about it. So she has no reason to question it."

"Trust me Shelby. She may not tell you, but she wonders. My mom didn't tell me my dad died until I was older but I had questioned it every day before I found out."

Shelby sits down on the chair next to me. "I lost Rachel. She had two dads who did a wonderful job raising her, but I lost her to them."

"You never lost her. She's always wondered about her mom. And honestly, she's a lot like you. I never saw her dad's belt out a note like you two can."

"But she didn't know me and she turned out fine."

"You really think that just because she's fine now that there isn't something missing inside of her because of you? Because trust me, I've known Rachel a long time and there has always been this part of her that isn't filled. I tried to fill that part for years but it wasn't until you came back into her life that I realized, I can't fill it. Only her mother can."

She sighs and pats my arm. "You're a smart guy Finn."

I laugh. "No one's ever called me that before."

"Well you are. Rachel is a lucky girl." She stands up and walks toward the back of the house and I sit there feeling pretty proud of myself.

I walk into the living room and sit down at the couch and wait, not wanting to intrude on the three girls in the back bedroom. But after an hour, I look at my watch and get up and walk back to the room where the laughter is coming from and I knock on the door.

The door swings open and Beth is standing there with a doll in her hand. "Finn! Come in." She grabs my hand and pulls me toward the bed. "Sit." She orders.

I sit on the bed and she hands me a tiny cup. "Uh ok."

"Drink."

I look into the cup. "It's empty."

"Silly boys. It's supposed to be empty. Now drink the tea."

I tip the glass to my mouth and hold it there. I look over at Rachel and she's giggling.

"Now give some to Sally." She says thrusting a small dark haired doll into my lap.

"Um. I don't think Sally is thirs…."

"What's that Sally?" She says leaning over to the doll in my arms. "You are thirsty? See she's thirsty; now give her some tea Finn." She demands again.

"OK." I say quickly. I tip the tea glass to the dolls face. "SOOOO Rach, I was just thinking that we might want to make that drive home."

Shelby looks over at the clock. "Oh goodness is it that late already?"

"Yes, we really do need to go."

"Noooo, I want them to stay." Beth pouts.

I lean over and pick the little girl up into my lap. "We'll come back another time? And maybe you can come visit us sometime?"

"Really?" She shrills.

"Yes really?" Rachel agrees.

She latches her arms around my neck and I hug her tightly and set her back down on the ground. We make our way to the door and I hug Shelby on the way out.

"Thank you." She says into my ear.

I pull back and smile at her, not entirely sure why she's thanking me but from the smile on Rachel's face I think it must be good.

When we get back the car, I pull out onto the road and Rachel waves out the window at the two ladies on the steps.

"So she said she wanted to have another dinner, and maybe invite Blaine and Kurt, and Sam and Noah."

"Really?" I say surprised.

"Yeah, she said some smart guy reminded her that everyone needs a chance to get to know their birth parent."

"Wow, I wonder who told her that?" I laugh.

"Thank you Finn."

"For what?"

"For being amazing." She says taking my hand. I grin as I lace my fingers with hers and head for home.


	11. Chapter 10

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 10**

**Rachel POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rach?"

"Finn, it's just one night. What harm could be done in one night?"

"Are you serious? It's Puck."

"Oh stop it, he's just coming over for dinner and she doesn't even know who he is to her. It's harmless."

"Yeah well the first time she goes home and says 'fuck' in front of her mom, you just remember how harmless his interactions can be."

"He's going to be on his best behavior. I threatened to cut off his hawk while he slept if he didn't."

"Oh you just went right for his weak spot didn't you?"

"It's going to be fine, alright?" I say as I lean up on my tip toes and kiss his cheek.

"How did you get Shelby to agree to a sleepover anyway?" He says raising his eyebrow and lifting me up slightly, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"That's the thing, I didn't do anything. She's going out of town and Beth didn't want to go so I offered for her to stay here. She said it sounded like a nice idea."

The doorbell rings and I hear Kurt answer the door. "Hello little one." He squeals.

"Ok show time." I giggle as I remove myself from Finn's arms and head for the door.

"RACHEL!" Beth yells as I enter the room.

"Hey Beth. You ready to have a fun night?"

"Oh yes. I even brought my dollies." She says holding up her bag.

"Are you both sure this is ok?" Shelby asks concerned.

"Sure, why not. I think it's going to be a blast." Finn says smiling down at Beth and then lifting her up into a hug. "How you doing there squirt?"

"Hey Finn." She giggles as her face brightens.

"Well here's my number for where I'm staying, and I'll be home tomorrow night to get her. Thank you guys so much for this."

"No problem, have fun." I hug her and she gives a quick goodbye to Beth before looking back and shutting the front door.

"Let's party." Beth shouts as her mom leaves.

"You want a party?" Finn laughs as he twirls her around and flies her through the living room.

"Finn, don't make her sick!" I yell.

"Ok, let's wash up for dinner." Kurt says grabbing Beth's hand and heading for the bathroom.

Beth rolls her eyes at him but follows him to the bathroom. Blaine comes out from the bedroom laughing.

"God, Kurt is such a mom. He's going to drive that little girl insane. He's back there telling her about all the different kinds of soap you can use."

"Oh God!" Finn groans. "Someone keep him away from her."

"HEY! At least I use soap Finn." Kurt remarks as they come back into the living room.

The doorbell rings again and Beth runs to open the door.

"Oh it's YOU!" She says sarcastically.

"Hello to you too." Noah says as he enters the room with Sam.

"Who invited Puke head?" Beth says throwing herself down on the couch.

"Aren't you just a fuc….freaking ray of sunshine?" Noah says groaning at the little girl.

"Mommy says you shouldn't say freaking. It's a bad word."

Noah looks at me sternly. "Really? Not even freaking?"

I shake my head at him. "Ok let's all go eat." I say interrupting the apparent love fest.

"I'm sitting next to Finn." Beth says walking in hand and hand with Finn.

Finn sits at the table and pulls a chair up for Beth between him and Noah.

"You want me to sit by HIM?" She says in Finn's ear.

"Someone has to keep an eye on him." He whispers.

She glares at Noah who raises his eyebrow and rolls his eyes at her.

The rest of the dinner is spent with Beth kicking Noah under the table and then shrugging her shoulders and blaming someone else for it. I can't get over the resemblance between the two. Sure she has Quinn's features but she's 100% little badass.

When dinner is done I assign dishes to Beth and Noah, hoping to give them some time to talk. I head back to the bedroom to get our room ready for the night.

"Do I really have to sleep on the couch? Why can't she sleep on the couch?"

"Finn, she's six. She's in a house she doesn't know. I'm not letting her sleep out there on her own. And you can't sleep in here. I don't want to scar the poor thing for life if she wakes up in the middle of the night with you sleeping with your hand down your pants."

"Hey! I can't help it; my hand just naturally goes there!"

"Well now it can naturally go there out on the couch." I laugh.

I walk back to the kitchen and when I enter my mouth drops. Standing in the middle of the kitchen completely soaked are Noah and Beth who are in the middle of a stare down.

"Oh my God!" I shout. They both turn and look at me.

"She started it." Noah says pointing to Beth.

"No way! You totally did this." She yells stomping her foot onto his.

"Ouch you little…" Noah yells.

"Don't finish that sentence Noah!" I yell.

"Rach, where did you put the….oh my God what did you do?" Finn says staring at Noah.

"Why is everyone blaming me?" He complains.

"Ok Beth, come on, let's get you changed." I say grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom, but not before giving Noah a very stern look.

He shrugs his shoulders. "What?"

I roll my eyes and head into the bedroom. "Ok go put on some dry clothes." I hand her the suitcase and she walks into the bathroom.

She comes out dressed in the cutest little pink pajamas with small hearts on them and sits on the bed. She picks up the picture of my dad's on my nightstand and brings it over to me. "Who are they?"

"Those of my dad's. That one's Leroy and this one is Hiram."

"You have two dads? Where is you mom?"

Well this ought to be easy to explain right? "Well I didn't have a mom growing up. I was raised by my dad's. I met my mom much later in life."

"Are your dads like Kurt and Blaine?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah I mean, if you mean are they gay. Yes, they are."

"Rachel, do I have a dad?" She says it very quietly and she never looks up from the picture frame.

"Well, everyone has a dad. It's hard to explain sweetie, but yes you have a dad."

"He must not like me very much."

"Beth, why would you say that?"

She puts the picture frame down on the night stand. "Well he's not here right? So he must not have liked me enough."

I sit down next to the little girl. "Oh sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you. Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. But I'm absolutely positive that your dad loves you so much. You're hard not to love." I wrap her in my arms and she leans into my chest.

"So your mom loved you even though she wasn't there?"

"Yes, she did. Even though she couldn't be there when she wanted to be."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Hey am I interrupting?"

I look up and see Finn standing in the doorway. "No, what's up?"

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to watch a movie."

"YES!" Beth yells, jumping off my lap and running over to her bag. "I brought my favorite one."

"Oh good." Finn laughs. "Cuz I was pretty sure we didn't have any movies for kids in our house."

"Yes, you need to work on that if you are going to have me over." She says pushing past him with the DVD in her hand.

He laughs and holds his hand out to me. "You coming?"

I follow him in to the living room and sit with him on the love seat. Beth puts the movie in and then sits on the couch between Sam and Noah.

"Can you please play the movie?" She says to Sam. "I would ask him…" She gestures to Noah. "But he doesn't seem like he can work a remote."

"Yeah you're a laugh riot tonight." Noah scoffs.

Sam starts the movie and Noah groans loudly. "Seriously? THIS is your favorite movie?"

"Seriously? Are you always this annoying?" She spits back.

"You just bring out my good side." He argues back.

"Just be quiet so I can watch the movie." She says leaning back against the couch.

"This is a stupid movie. Who starts singing in the middle of a basketball game anyway? So unrealistic." Noah complains as the boy on screen starts singing on the basketball court under a spotlight.

Suddenly Beth jumps off of the couch. "Oh no where is she?" she yells.

"Who?" Finn asks.

"Quinny, I haven't seen her. Where is she?"

"OK calm down, you had her when you came in right?"

"I don't know." She says starting to panic and running back to the bedroom.

"Quinny?" Noah asks confused.

"Her doll." Finn says standing up and walking back to the bedroom.

"Wait, she has a doll named Quinny? Does it have like a lil pink jumper on it?"

"Uh, yeah I think so." I say and he starts to stand up when Finn walks back into the room with Beth in his arms and her doll firmly attached in her grasp.

"Found her." Finn cheers.

Noah looks like he's seen a ghost as the little girl sits back down on the couch cuddling her doll. He sits down next to her, staring at the little blonde doll in her hands. Beth notices his constant staring and pulls the doll closer to her and Sam. She looks up at him and squishes her nose. Quickly she jumps up from the couch and walks over to Finn. She leans over and I hear her whisper. "Can you hold Quinny for me? I think he wants to steal her."

Finn laughs loudly and then takes the doll from her. Holding it tightly in his hands. "She's safe with me." He grins.

She sits back on the couch and watches her movie. I giggle as every now and then her and Noah push or shove each other on the couch. I can tell the little girl actually likes him and I think it's adorable how she keeps watching everything he does even though she acts like he annoys her. She just keeps coming back for more.

"I'm going to go change." I announce halfway through the movie and the guys all nod as they go back to watching the movie. I laugh and whisper. "I thought this movie was unrealistic."

"SHHH." Noah says putting his hands to his lips annoyed.

"Ok ok." I say throwing my hands up in the air and leaving the room.

I change into my pink pajamas with the gold stars on them and quickly text Shelby to let her know everything is still alright. When I get back out to the couch and sit next to Finn, he points to the other couch. I look up to see Beth, curled up on Noah's lap sound asleep. Noah has his arm wrapped protectively around the girl, his head bowed quietly snoring.

"I think the feud is on hold for now." Finn whispers to Sam.

"At least for a bit." He laughs quietly. "Funny how peaceful it is with both of them asleep." He jokes.

"I'll put her to bed." Finn says standing up and tapping Noah on the shoulder. Noah looks up and then down at the sleeping girl. Finn scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the back bedroom.

Noah watches as he leaves the room and then looks up at me. "What?"

"Nothing." I say grinning.

"It's weird. You know, holding her in my arms." He says softly. "Thank you, for whatever you said to Shelby to give me this chance."

"Just don't corrupt her." I laugh.

"Are you kidding? She's worse than I am."

"She does have her own brand of badassness." Sam laughs.

"Well she is my girl."

"She's out like a light." Finn says as he walks back into the room.

"Dude, did you ever think you and I would be in this room taking care of my kid and not hating each other for it?"

"Hell no." Finn says immediately. "It's kind of weird right?"

"Very." Noah says quietly.

Finn sits down and immediately feels something beneath him. He reaches down and pulls out the doll. "Crap, she'll want her doll."

Noah jumps up and puts out his hand. "I'll take it to her."

Finn hands him the doll and he holds it up. He sighs loudly and then reaches up to wipe his eyes. "Quinn and I gave this to Shelby when Beth was born. It was Quinn's. I never thought she would still have it."

Finn curls up next to me and kisses my cheek.

Noah walks back toward the bedroom and then stops and looks back. "Oh and Finn, dude, this little crush thing you got going on, there's no way you are dating my daughter man!"

"Oh that's soooo funny." Finn scoffs as both Sam and I burst into laughter.


	12. Chapter 11

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 11**

**Finn POV**

"Dude, I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Watch your mouth." I yell as I look over at Puck and laugh. He's sitting on the floor with a bonnet on his head and three Barbie's in his lap. "But the bonnet really does bring out the color in your eyes."

"Yeah well I'm not the one wearing a dress."

I look down in my lap at the apron tied around my waist like a skirt. "Shut up! She said it's not a dress."

"When the hell does Rachel get home anyway?" He asks as Beth walks back into the living room with more Barbie dolls in her hand.

"Ok Finn this one is yours. She's my favorite one." She hands me a dark haired Barbie doll.

"She's pretty." I say taking the doll from her hands.

"She's the best one. But she hates her." She says pointing to the blonde doll in Puck's hands.

"Why does she hate her?"

"She steals all of her boyfriends. She's not a nice dolly."

Puck and I look at each other and laugh. "Girl you watch too much television." Puck jokes.

"You aren't talking in the voice!" She pouts.

"Sorry, you watch too much television." He repeats in a high squeaky voice. He throws his head back and groans. "Why doesn't he have to talk in the voice?"

"Because, I like him!" She says stomping her foot.

"YEAH MAN! She likes me!" I laugh.

"Shut it Hudson!"

The door swings open and Kurt comes in carrying grocery bags with Blaine following behind him. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." He says as he sees Puck and me on the floor.

"Hi Kurt Kurt." Beth says running over to hug him.

"Oh sweetie what have you done to the boys?" He laughs.

"We are playing dollies. They look good right?"

"Oh wow." Blaine says setting the bags on the counter. "Nice hat dude." He says to Puck.

"Up yours." He spits.

The doorbell rings and Kurt walks over to open the door, Shelby walks through the door. "Hey guys, I hope she was good for you." She looks over and sees us on the floor covered in Barbie's. "Oh my, sweetie, what did you do to them?"

"We're playing mom." She says innocently as I get up and start to pack up her stuff.

"Ok let's go get your things squirt." I say picking Beth up in my arms and carrying her to the back bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" I ask her as I set her on the bed and start packing up her toys.

"It was so much fun. I miss Rachel though."

"You like her a lot don't you?"

"Oh yes, I like to pretend that she's my sister."

"Well I think she likes you too." I grin as I hand her the small bag and pick her up to carry her out to the living room. I set her down next to Shelby. "Ok, she's yours." I laugh.

Puck clears his throat. "See ya later Betty." He laughs.

"You too Puke head." She laughs as she gives me a hug and turns to leave. She stops at the door and turns around quickly and runs over to Puck, wrapping her arms around his waist and then running back to her mom.

When the door closes I look up at Puck, who is just staring at the closed door. He looks up at me and shrugs. "What?"

"Nothing." I laugh.

"Dude you gonna wear that dress all day?"

I look down at the apron still tied around my waist and quickly untie it. "Shut up."

"Ok this is it. I'm tired of being a girl. We need to go do something manly. Like kill a bear or something." He growls.

"Well I'm not killing a damn bear dude."

"Then let's do a road trip or something. Let's just roll, just the boys."

Blaine comes out of the kitchen. "Did someone say road trip?"

"Well, Rachel and I have three shows this weekend. So you boys are definitely on your own." Kurt says walking in from the bedroom.

"Come on, we can go camping or something down South. Skies the limit Hud." Puck begs.

I shrug. "Let me ask Rach."

"DUDE! Seriously? Can you make a single decision without her?" Puck whines.

"Uh, no I can't, it's called being in a relationship. Try it sometime."

I pull out my phone and dial Rachel's number. "Hey babe, how are you?"

"_Hey, oh God is Beth ok?"_

"Rach, she's fine. Shelby just picked her up."

"_Oh ok. So what's wrong?"_

"Can't I just call you because I love you?"

"_Yes Finn you can, I'm sorry. So what's up?"_

"Kurt says you have three shows this weekend. I was wondering if you minded if I went on a road trip with the guys."

"_No of course not. Go, have fun. I was feeling bad about not being around this weekend."_

"Ok baby. I'll see you on Sunday alright?"

"_I love you. Don't let Noah get you in any trouble!"_

"Love you too baby."

"LOVE YOU TOO BABY." Puck shouts.

An hour later we are all in the van heading on the open highway toward the unknown.

"Where are we even going?" Sam asks from the back of the van.

"Dude, who cares, we are out, just the guys, the open road! It's fucking fantastic!"

"Well it's an open road, but can you slow the hell down." I yell.

"I thought we didn't invite the girls Hudson." He spits back and Kyle slaps me on the back.

"Yeah Finn, it's not like we are going to hit a mail man or something." Sam jokes from behind me.

"Oh yeah that's hilarious." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why would you hit a mailman?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah Finn, why would you?" Puck says looking back in the mirror.

"Ok jackass let it go." I shout.

"Ohhhhh ohhhh Rachel, your knee socks make me so hot. I need to touch your boobies in those tight sweaters. Oh God…mailman mailman." Puck mocks from the front seat and I dive forward before I even realize what I'm doing.

Suddenly the van swerves and Puck slams on the breaks as the van pulls off the road.

"What the fuck are you doing Hudson?"

"Just shut the hell up dude!" I yell.

"Ok ok, get your panties out of your ass."

"Hey, guys…" Blaine says looking out the window.

"Don't start about the damn panties." I shout.

"GUYS!" Blaine yells.

"WHAT?" Puck and I shout turning toward him.

"I think we have company." He says pointing in the mirror. We all turn and look out the backseat at the cop car pulling up behind us.

"Shit!" I curse.

"Just relax guys. And let me talk." Blaine says looking back at all of us.

The officer walks up looking at the plates on the van and slowly approaches the driver's side. He taps on the window. Puck rolls the window down. "Yo dude, what up?" I roll my eyes and sit back in the seat.

"Excuse me?" He says.

Puck straightens up as Blaine starts to talk. "Sorry officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem son." He says in an accent. "Is there a reason your vehicle is swerving all over this road like you've been drinking?"

"Drinking? No sir. Not at all." Puck starts talking. "Not unless you are offering." He laughs.

I intake sharply. "Son, are you asking me for alcohol?"

"No sir, I mean don't you guys call it moonshine down here in the woods."

"PUCK SHUT UP!" I shout."

"Did you just swear at me boy?" The man says looking back into the van and making eye contact with me.

"What? No sir. I said Puck. That's his name. PUCK. P-U-C-K."

"I can spell son. We do have schools here!"

"Oh sir I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't spell." I feel my face getting hot as I look to Blaine.

"Sir I swear, no one has been drinking. Not a drop." Blaine swears.

"Yeah not since noon officer." Puck laughs. I want to strangle him at this point. Is he freaking stupid? "Just kidding dude." He says as he sees the look on the officer's face.

"Do people find you funny kid?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that!" He shouts.

I look back at Sam and Kyle and they look terrified and I'm pretty sure their expressions match my own.

"Look sir, I think we got off on the wrong foot." Puck says softly. "Just give me a breathalyzer or something and I'll show you I haven't been drinking."

"We don't have those fancy breathing things down here." The officer says.

"What the heck, are you serious? How do you guys stop all the drunken hillbillies on a Friday night from killing all the cows on this road?"

"Son, I find you offensive."

I groan loudly. This is quickly becoming its own train wreck.

"No offense meant man. Relax."

"Seriously Noah, shut up." I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh now his name is Noah. Who exactly are you?" He says tilting his sunglasses on his face. "I need you boys to follow me." He says as he turns to walk back to his police unit.

"What?" Puck says indignantly. "Are you like escorting us out of the state?"

"No, I'm taking you down to the station, boy! Now follow me or I will hunt you boys down." He says seriously.

"Are you kidding…"

"Puck, just do what he says." I say quietly.

We follow the patrol car toward the middle of the small town and park the van in front of the station. The officer opens Pucks door and escorts him from the vehicle. We all get out and follow him into the small police station.

"What you got there Vernon?" A small man sitting behind a desk asks as we walk into the building.

"A bunch of hot shots from the city." He says pointing back at us.

"What we doing with them?"

"Put em in the back for now."

"Woah. What the hell is in the back?" Puck shouts.

We follow the man toward the back and he motions for us to get in a small cell.

"Are you serious? Are you arresting us?" I complain.

"Just get in there until I decide what to do with you boys." He yells at me.

We walk into the cell and I throw myself down onto the small bunk in the corner. "Well this is just great dude."

"Why are you looking at me?" Puck shouts.

"If you would have just kept your damn mouth shut." I yell.

"Yeah well if you wouldn't have caused us to go off the road instead of getting pissed off about your little problem none of this would have happened." He yells walking toward me.

I stand up and get in his face. "You want to blame me?"

"Guys seriously, relax. They can't just keep us in here." Blaine says stepping between us. "I'll fix this. Just let me talk this time." He says looking up at Puck.

"I want my phone call." Puck shouts loudly. Suddenly a man comes out from the room in front of the cell.

Blaine steps forward. "I think we have a really big misunderstanding here. Look, I work in the legal system, so I know how hard your job is."

"So you work in the legal system huh? You think you are better than me?" He says stepping toward the cell.

"Oh no sir. I'm just saying, ok look; you can't just lock us in here without giving us a phone call."

"Fine! YOU get a phone call." He says pointing to me.

I step forward as he opens the cell door and I walk toward the front of the station with him. He hands me a phone. "One call." He sits down at the desk and puts his feet up.

I quickly dial Rachel's number. After the fifth ring her voice mail comes on and I silently curse under my breath.

"Rach, please I need you to call this number. We're somewhere in West Virginia and we're at this police station." I look up and see the officer watching me so I turn away from him and whisper. "Babe, they put us in jail. You need to call me back. Seriously, I've seen Deliverance. You have to come get us now!"


	13. Chapter 12

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 12**

**Rachel POV**

"I'm so tired. I swear all I want to do when I get home is sleep. Three shows back to back like that are exhausting." I groan from the passenger side of the car.

"I didn't even have to sing and I'm tired. But this was totally fun." Kurt says as he pulls up to the loft. "Have you heard from the boys? It's weird that Blaine hasn't called me for over 24 hours now."

"I haven't even checked my phone; I left it on the dresser last night and forgot about it this morning. I figured if they are camping they may not have service. But I'll check when I get in. How about we make dinner first? I'm starving."

"Excellent idea. It's not often we get to make something without the boys groaning about it." He laughs.

"Great, I'll just jump in the shower and then we can cook up some pasta."

"Meet you in the kitchen." He says as we both head to our rooms.

I walk in to the room and head straight for the shower. My feet are so tired, I feel like I need to sit down for days just to relax them. I miss Finn right now. He gives the best foot massages. I mentally remind myself to check my phone to see if I have any messages from him when I get out of the shower.

I quickly dry off and head for the dresser to get my phone. I click on the screen but am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Kurt yelling.

"Rach, where did you put that pasta thingy?" I tuck the phone into my jean pocket and head to the kitchen.

"Really am I just supposed to know what a pasta THINGY is Kurt?" I laugh as I enter the kitchen and he's standing on a chair looking in the cabinet over the refrigerator.

"You know, that thingy that gets the water out."

"You mean a strainer?"

"Yeah that." He laughs as I walk over to the bottom drawer and fish it out of the back.

"Why is it way back there?"

"I hid it from Finn and Noah. They were using it as a fencing prop when I got home the other day."

"What?"

"Oh yes, you should have seen them. I walked in and they were wearing the strainers on their heads and they each had a broom in their hands with pillows strapped to their chests. I swear to God they are going to be the death of me."

Kurt bursts into laughter. "What are they eight?"

We finish making dinner and sit down at the table talking about how much we are enjoying the show and laugh about the boys and all the stupid things they do and the trouble they get into when we leave them alone.

"Speaking of trouble and the boys being on their own, did you hear from them?" Kurt asks and I suddenly remember I never checked my phone.

"Crap, I haven't looked." I take the phone from my pocket. "I have a couple of texts and a message."

I check the text messages first.

_I miss you baby 3 F_

_Wish you were here, Puck is a moron F_

_I miss your ass ;) F_

I roll my eyes and laugh as I read through his text messages.

"What exciting thing has my brother said now?" Kurt asks as I laugh.

"He's such a romantic, I miss your ass." I giggle.

"Oh Lord." He says as I dial in to my voicemail.

_"Rach, please I need you to call this number. We're somewhere in West Virginia and we're at this police station." I look up and see the officer watching me so I turn away from him and whisper. "Babe, they put us in jail. You need to call me back. Seriously, I've seen Deliverance. You have to come get us now!"_

I quickly replay the message because I'm almost sure this has to be a joke, but after the third time and the way his voice sounds I am pretty sure he's serious. I hand the phone to Kurt as I get up and head for the bedroom to grab my bag.

"Are they freaking kidding?" Kurt says as he walks into the room.

"I don't think so. What the hell kind of trouble have those morons gotten into now? I'm going to kill Noah. This has to be his fault." I say as I toss a few things into my purse.

"We can't leave them alone anymore, you realize that right?" He says grabbing his coat.

"I'm going to kill them when we get there! I'll call and find out where we are going, you just drive."

We head to the car and I call the station and speak to a man named Vernon who tells me that they boys were arrested on suspicion of drunk driving and that they had taken them all in when the driver who calls himself Puck, asked for alcohol and became disorderly. I hang up the phone and look over at Kurt, not hiding the disgust on my face.

"As I suspected, Noah's name is written all over this!"

"Figures, so where are we headed?"

"West Virginia apparently."

"They got all the way to West Virginia before getting in trouble!" He says shocked. "Well we should give them credit for that. I didn't think they would get out of the state."

"So true. But really, Noah has to stop with this madness. He's always doing something to get them in trouble."

"I just don't know why they would let him talk to a police officer. Where the heck was Blaine?"

We drive for hours into the night and I don't know whether I want to laugh or cry and I suspect that it's due to the complete exhaustion I'm feeling right now. Both Kurt and I are going on about four hours of sleep and we both trade off driving so the other can sleep but sleeping in a car has never been my thing.

When we finally get to the station the sun is rising and my back is killing me. I have a nasty headache and an even nastier mood to go with it.

"Excuse me?" I ask the man behind the small desk as we enter the station.

"Can I help you?"

"I think you have our friends here."

"Oh you're here for the gang of delinquents?"

"I beg your pardon? I wouldn't call them delinquents, just very misguided." I say seriously.

"Vernon, someone to see you." He yells and a tall man comes out from the back room.

"Well ma'am, you must be Rachel."

"Yes sir I am. What can I do to get them out of here?"

"You their sister or something?"

"Uh no, I'm engaged to one of them."

"Sweetheart you look like a smart girl, what would you be doin messed up with those boys?"

"Well they really are sweet once you get to know them." I chuckle uncomfortably.

"What about you?" He says looking over at Kurt. Kurt looks at me uncomfortably.

"Uh her fiancé is my brother."

"Ah."

"Which one is yours?" He says looking over at me.

"The tall one, Finn." I squeak out.

"Ah yes, the tall one who thinks I'm an idiot. I'll let you visit with him." He disappears behind the wall and the other officer leads us over to a desk in the corner. I look up and see Finn walking out with the officer, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Oh my God, Finn." I jump up and rush over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey babe." He says quietly as he sits in the chair at the desk. "You mad?"

"Just tell me what the hell happened?" I say quietly as Kurt and I lean in to listen to him.

"Puck swerved off the road and this jerk stopped us. He thought Puck was drinking and Puck being the dumbass he is asked him if he was offering him some alcohol. It just went downhill from there and we made the guy so mad he arrested us all."

"Why did he swerve off the road?" Kurt asks confused.

Finn looks down at the ground. "I might have gotten mad at him for saying something smart assed and I might have jumped him causing him to lose control of the van."

"FINN HUDSON!" I yell eliciting a chuckle from the two officers.

"Well if Puck would stop making fun of me I wouldn't…..I…I'm sorry Rach, I swear I am. Just get this guy to let us go and I swear I won't even leave the house for a year." He pleads.

"I'm so mad at you right now, just so you know."

"If Puck would have just kept his damn mouth shut."

"How could you even let him talk to a police officer?" Kurt interjects.

"I swear, Blaine told him to shut up, but he's Puck. He doesn't know how to do that."

"Time's up." Vernon says approaching us.

Finn stands up and kisses my cheek as he is lead away and into the back of the station. When the officer comes back out I walk over to him.

"What do I have to do to get them out of here?"

"Well it's the weekend so the judge isn't available until Monday."

"Monday? I have to get back for a show on Monday."

"Sorry ma'am. You seem real nice, but it's the law. They need to be seen by a judge."

"You don't understand if I don't get back I'll miss the show and I'm already filling in for the lead actress."

"An actress huh?" He says in his southern drawl.

"Yes sir, well I mean, I'm on Broadway."

"Oh I always had a dream of being a singer. You remember how much I sang as a kid Earle?" He says to the other officer who shakes his head and holds his hand to his heart.

I look at Kurt and then quickly say, "Oh I bet you were a great singer."

"Nah I sucked. But it was still my dream. What show you in miss?"

"Phantom of the opera."

"Oh what I wouldn't give to see the big city and a big Broadway show." He says shaking his head.

Kurt raises his eyebrow and nods at me. "What if I could make that happen?"

"Miss, is you trying to blackmail me?" He says leaning over the calendar.

"No absolutely not." I say shocked. "I'm just saying I could get you tickets to see my show. But there's just a small problem. You see, I have these tickets…" I pull them out of my purse. "But they are for Monday's show and if I have to stay here and see the judge then I'm not going to make it back in time for the show to go on." I frown and shake my head as I slowly put the tickets back in my purse.

"Now wait a minute." He says looking over at Earle. "How many tickets you got there?"

"They gave me four tickets sir. I was saving them for someone who really needed them too." I say sadly as I sneak a peek at Kurt who plays along and sighs heavily.

"They good seats?" Earle asks curiously.

"Oh yeah. Front row seats. I play the lead role, so they only give me the best seats. It's a shame really."

"You know Vern; the judge is out of town anyway. We're the only ones who know them boys is here."

"Earle, you can't be sayin we let them boys go. Not after the way that vulgar boy with the bad haircut acted. Kids like them gots to be taught a lesson."

I raise my eyebrow and grin at the officer. "I think I have an idea that could get us both to that show on Monday and teach that boy a lesson."

He leans forward. "I'm listening."

I explain my idea and when I'm done he smiles at me. "Oh you really are a smart girl."

"No I've just known that boy a long time and this is just too fun to pass up." I laugh. I pull the tickets from my purse and hold them out. He looks down at them and then takes them from me.

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll go get them."

"Can I come with you? I want to see his face." I laugh.

"I like you." He says motioning for Kurt and me to follow him.

When we turn the corner I see the boys all locked in a small cell. Finn, Sam, and Blaine are sitting side by side on a small bunk. Kyle and Noah are each sitting on the floor in separate corners of the cell. They all jump up when they see us.

"Rach, did you get us out of here?" Finn says walking over to the bars.

"It's going to be ok baby." I say touching his cheek.

"Ok this sweet lady has paid to get four of you out of here. But the last one of yous gonna have to see the judge on Monday since she can't pay up."

"Sorry." I say weakly.

He opens the gate to the cell and motions for Finn and Blaine, "You two, come on out. And you two as well." He says pointing to Kyle and Sam.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck yells. "Rachel, what the hell?"

"Sorry Noah, I'll come back for you. But I have to get back to my show. I'm sure you will be fine on Monday."

"You can't leave me here?" He pleads.

Vernon slams the cell door shut. "Sorry son, looks like we get to keep you for a while."

"Rachel, seriously? What the hell?" He yells.

"Are we just gonna leave him here?" Finn asks confused.

"Looks like we have no choice. Sorry Noah, we'll be back when we can."

"You can't just leave me here."

I turn, trying to contain my grin and walk out of the small room and toward the front door. "Rach, really? You're going to just leave him in there?"

"Well maybe next time he will learn to keep his mouth shut." I turn toward Vernon and Earle. "Thank you both."

"The pleasure was ours miss. I hope you perform extra special on Monday." They say tipping their hats.

"I'll be sure to make it memorable." I grin as we turn quickly and walk out of the station. "I'm starved." I say loudly turning toward Kurt.

"What about that little place we saw on the way in?" He says. "It looked cute."

"You want to eat now? But Puck, you can't just leave him." Finn yells.

"Oh I think that little place would be perfect." I say ignoring Blaine. "Can you drive the van Blaine?" I ask. He shrugs and takes the keys from Finn. "Come on Finn, you can ride with me."

We walk to the car and pull out of the station toward the small restaurant. "We're really just leaving him?"

"Finn, I swear, can I not trust you guys to even go camping alone?"

"Rach, it's not my fault."

"We aren't talking about this anymore." I pull in to the parking lot and we all walk into the diner.

We order and the boys eat like they haven't had a meal in days but no one says a word.

"So," Kurt says suddenly. "Anyone care to explain to me why they let Puck do all the talking?"

"I tried. You know him, it's like he can't stop the verbal diarrhea that comes out of his mouth." Finn says.

"You're one to talk mister P-U-C-K." Sam says sarcastically toward Finn.

"HEY, he thought I swore at him. I didn't mean to call him stupid."

"You called that poor man stupid?" I yell.

"POOR MAN! Rach, they guy was ruthless."

"He seemed like a very sweet man to me."

"Well if Puck had kept his damn mouth shut none of this would have happened." Kyle interjects.

"Exactly, this has Puck written all over this." Kurt laughs.

"Yeah but Rach, he doesn't deserve to be the only one locked up." Finn pleads.

"I thought you said he started it and you didn't do anything."

"Well, I mean, yeah Puck's mouth got us in to it, but if I hadn't jumped him this wouldn't have happened at all."

"So, Finn, what you are saying is you are to blame for this as well?" I say looking at him.

He stutters a bit and then looks down. "Yes."

"That's what I thought. Now can you guys please hurry up so we can go back and pick Noah up before he tries to make a break for it?"

"Wait, what?" Finn says looking up quickly.

"I made a deal with that sweet man Vernon to let you guys go in exchange for four tickets to my show on Monday. Only problem was he thought you guys needed to learn a lesson first."

"You bribed a police officer?" Finn says with his mouth open.

"I most certainly did not. I simply made a convincing argument to release you in exchange for tickets to a Broadway show."

"So you bribed him." Blaine laughs.

I roll my eyes and get up to pay the check. "Call it whatever you want, but I got your sorry butts out of jail didn't I?"

Finn follows me and whispers in my ear. "I am so turned on by you right now."

I push him off me and roll my eyes. "Finn Hudson, I am trying to punish you."

"Oh God yes." He says as he follows me out the front door. "I love it when you talk dirty."


	14. Chapter 13

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 13**

**Finn POV**

"Do we really have to go to this Rach? You know I don't dance."

"Finn, it's a club, you don't have to dance if you don't want to."

I throw myself down onto the bed and groan. "Fine."

"Finn, it's a party for the entire cast. I have to be there. Don't you want to get to know them?"

I shrug. I've met a few of them, and most of them are weird like Kurt and honestly I don't really like her costar Seth. He seems like a real douche bag. Sort of like a St. Jackass. The one time I met him back stage he nodded and then looked down his nose at me. "Uh sure." I reply as I throw my shirt over my head.

Rachel is walking back and forth grabbing clothes out of her dresser and digging in the back of her closet for shoes. I laugh as I watch her wiggle her pink bikini clad bottom back and forth as she is perched on her hands and knees sticking out of the closet.

"You know, we could always be late." I say as I lick my lips and her head whips around to stare at me and then back at her ass.

"Oh no you don't Finn Hudson. We are getting to this party on time."

She stands up holding a pair of pink heels in her hands and I groan. "You're wearing those?"

"What's wrong with these?" She says as she walks into the bathroom.

"Nothing's wrong with them. They're hot. But if you wear them I won't be able to concentrate all night and I'll come off sounding like an idiot around your friends."

She walks out of the bathroom in her pink bra, heels, and a black leather skirt. "Well fuck me running." I exhale.

"Finn!" She giggles.

"Now I'm going to sound like a babbling baboon."

"Would you cut it out and zip me up?"

I drag myself up from the bed, watching as she pulls a pink top over her head. You can still see her bra underneath it so I'm not really sure what the point of wearing the top is. I slide my hands down her ass and pull the zipper up to her waist, letting my hands linger against her skin. She lifts her hair and hands me a necklace to put on her neck. I clasp it behind her neck and then lean over to touch my lips right behind her ear lobe. "God you're so beautiful." I whisper hot against her skin. I feel her ass push back against me and my hands travel to the front of her stomach. Her hands grasp mine and then she pulls away.

"Nuh uh. You are not distracting me." She turns and looks up at me. "How do I look?"

"Stunning." I say immediately. I notice the necklace around her neck and run my fingertips along the letters. "Where did you find that?"

She looks down at my name hanging against her flesh and smiles. "In the closet. I figured this way no one can question who I belong with tonight."

I wrap her in my arms and snuggle into her neck, tickling her ear lobe with my tongue. "Don't worry; I won't let them forget it either tonight." She leans in to my chest and then places both of her hands against it and pushes back.

"Let's go." She says turning suddenly and I groan from the lack of contact.

When we get to the club I follow her through the crowd, letting go of her hand once we reach the door. She talks to the big man in front of the entrance and then he opens the door and lets her in. I follow behind her only to feel a pair of strong arms grab me by the shoulders.

"Invited guests only." He bellows.

"Yeah that would be me. She's my girl." I say as I point toward the door.

"You wish!" he laughs.

"Dude, seriously, her name is Rachel Barbara Berry, she grew up in Lima Ohio, and her favorite fruit is strawberries…."

"Dude are you a stalker, do I need to call the cops?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I say getting angrily as he starts to push me back behind the ropes.

Suddenly the door opens and Rachel walks out. "Finn?" She yells.

"Hey babe. Help a dude out?" I say holding my arms in the air.

"You know this loser?" the body guard laughs.

"Excuse me? That is my fiancé." She says rudely as she grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs. I turn and look back at the body guard, extending my middle finger as I walk through the door. "What an idiot." She says as we enter the club. "I am so sorry Finn; I thought you were right behind me."

"No big deal." I shrug. We head into the club; following the sound of the music as it gets louder the closer we get to the main room.

"RACH!" I hear someone yell and I tense as I hear my pet name being spoken by another man to my freaking bride to be. We turn and I see Rachel's costar coming toward us.

"Seth." She says taking his hands and kissing both of his cheeks. He wraps his arms around her and my blood boils as his hands roam down her back, resting on her leather skirt. I clear my throat and Rachel pulls back and reaches out for my hand. "You remember my fiancé right?"

"Oh Flynn, yes." He says smirking.

"Yeah it's Finn!" I say shaking his hand.

"Sorry, I never remember names do I Rach?"

There he goes again with the fucking Rach bullshit. Rachel laughs as we walk over to a table. "So what can I get you?" Seth says into her ear.

"Oh I don't know, Finn do you mind if I have a drink?"

"Of course he doesn't Rach, it's your party." Seth answers for me.

"Sure go ahead RACH." I say loudly.

"Can I get you something? Beer?" Seth asks.

"Uh no, I'm driving."

He walks toward the bar leaving Rachel and I alone at the table. "Are you sure you are ok with me drinking?"

"Babe, it's your night. Just enjoy it." I say smiling at her and she reaches over and puts her hand on my leg.

"I love you." She says leaning over and pressing her lips to mine.

"I love you too." I smile against her mouth.

"Alright, here you go your favorite. Strawberry martini." Seth says approaching us with drinks in his hand. How the fuck does this douchebag know her favorite drink?

"Oh thank you." She says taking the drink. After an hour and four martinis' later, Rachel is dancing in her seat and laughing loudly at everything that is said.

"Why don't you go dance?" Seth asks.

"OH no, I couldn't Finn doesn't dance." She says patting my knee.

"Finn's a big boy. I think he can hold the table all by himself." He says looking over at me.

Rachel looks at me and smiles softly. "No really it's ok."

"No just go. Seriously. Don't let me keep you from your fun." I say.

"Really?" She squeals as she jumps up and runs off to the dance floor with a few of the girls.

"She really is something special isn't she?" Seth says leaning over.

"Yeah she sure is." I say glaring at him.

"I'm not looking forward to Maria coming back at all." He jokes.

"Oh yeah, why not?"

"Well I would prefer to make out with her any day over Maria." He says raising his eyebrow.

Is this guy serious?

"Yeah well it's not like you have a choice."

"She must be really good in bed." He says staring over at Rachel on the dance floor.

"Excuse me?" I say loudly.

"Come on, seriously. She's a fucking rocket in bed right?"

"I don't fucking see how that is any of your business." I slam my drink down on the table.

"Come on, we're both men. I'm sure you've been around. You gotta admit there is something about a small girl that really gets your dick going right? I mean it must be insane with you two considering your size compared to her. Hell it's almost like she's mounting Paul Bunyan."

"Are you fucking insane?" I say standing up from my seat.

"Chill man." He says standing up. "It's just conversation."

Suddenly the man I recognize as the director comes up and calls Seth away from the table and I sink back into the corner of the booth steaming. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I look out at the dance floor and see Rachel dancing with a couple of the girls from the show. The way her skirt is riding up her legs is sexy as fuck and more than once I see Seth staring at her from the other side of the room. But it's when I see him walk toward her that I feel like I'm going to throw a chair in his direction. I watch as he walks up behind her and leans his head against her neck and says something in her ear causing her to throw her head back and laugh. Suddenly he starts moving along to the music behind her, grinding his hips into hers and I'm halfway across the dance floor before I realize my feet are moving.

Rachel sees me coming before Seth does and she quickly steps toward me. "Hey baby." She says loudly as she falls into my arms. "Let's dance." She giggles.

Seth looks up and locks his eyes with mine. I lean over and pull Rachel toward me with my hands on her hips, smirking at him as she wraps her arms around my neck. "You smell sexy." She yells loudly. I laugh but never take my eyes off the asshole standing in the middle of the dance floor with a sour look on his face.

I lean over slightly, moving my hands down Rachel's ass and cupping either side with the palms of my hand as I pull her hard against me. She pulls my face against my own. I groan at the forcefulness of her tongue pushing against my mouth and colliding with mine. I don't even remember why I got up in the first place when I feel her hands making their way down my chest and brushing against my growing erection.

"I want you now." She says looking up into my eyes. I release her and pull her with me as I push through the crowd to the front door. "No time to get home." She says loudly. "Now."

I turn and stare down at her, her eyes filled with lust and I look around the room with a heavy breath. I pull her toward the back of the room. I see the hallway and she runs to keep up with me as I push through the men's bathroom door, slamming it shut as I look under the two stalls for legs. When I see it's clear, I grab her by the hand and pull her toward me. Her lips crash on mine as I walk backward into the stall, slamming the door shut with her back.

"Your bathrooms smell." She says pulling back and giggling.

"You're the one who didn't want to wait until we got home." I groan as her hands pull on my belt.

I push her hands away from my pants and quickly pull on the button to undo them. Her hands find their way inside the fabric and I feel her small hand grip my cock as she frees it from my ever tightening jeans.

"God." I moan as her hand strokes up the shaft, her palm flat against the tip. I reach down and lift her ass up, pushing her back against the door and the corner of the stall, I shove her skirt up past her hips and hook my finger into the crotch of her panties, pushing them aside and shoving them fingers inside her.

"OH God Finn!" She moans. I pull my them out and bring them to my lips as I taste her.

"Someone's wet." I smirk and she slams her head back against the stall door.

"Please baby, please fuck me." There are some things that send me over the edge and my tiny prim and proper girl saying the word fuck is definitely at the top of my list.

She tightens her leg around my waist as I position myself against her, rubbing the tip of my cock against her wet center. "OH GOD FINN PLEASE." She screams and I chuckle before quickly slamming inside her.

I groan loudly as I feel her warmth surround me, her walls gripping me as I pull back out of her before pushing in hard against her again. Her arm wrap around my neck as she pulls herself toward me with every thrust, and her right hand slides between us, rubbing her clit.

"God baby, so hot." She moans out as I thrust harder inside her, the bathroom door making a loud banging noise with every push.

"God I'm gonna cum baby." I yell as I watch her face contort and I know she's about to lose it. "Oh God yes, come on Rach."

I feel her tighten and her arm loosens around my neck so I quickly grip her ass with both hands and pound into her until I release myself inside her.

"So hot." She pants.

"It totally was." I say setting her feet back on the ground.

"No I mean it's really hot in here." She says fanning herself.

"Gee Rach, way to make a guy feel good about himself." I laugh.

"Noooo. I mean that was totally hot Finny, it's just I'm really hot right now." She reaches down and starts to take off her shirt.

"Woah. Babe, don't do that." I say grabbing her shirt and pulling it back down. "Let's go get some air ok?"

"Ok, I'll just be happy when we get off this spinning ride." She says giggling.

I laugh and take her hand and lead her to the door, looking out to see if anyone is looking. When I see that no one is in the hallway I walk her out of the bathroom as we push back through the crowd to the front door.

"There you are?" I hear someone calling. I turn and see Seth standing in front of us.

"Seth! You have got to tell someone to spray the men's bathroom. It smells horrible." She yells and I burst into laughter.

"Is there something wrong with the women's restroom Rach?" He asks confused.

"Of course not silly, but you can't have sex in a woman's bathroom!" She slurs. "There are always people in the women's bathroom; it's like a party or something." She giggles loudly as she leans back against me laughing.

"Lucky you got to her when you did." He smirks. "Otherwise that could have been me."

"What could have been him Finny? Does he use the women's bathroom?" She looks up at me confused.

"Fat chance of that happening." I say grinning at him.

"Are you saying I'm fat baby?" Rachel says rocking back a bit.

"No sweetie."

"No Rach, Finn is just being a bit overconfident for a country boy." Seth says raising his eyebrow.

I laugh loudly. "You're a real piece of work."

"Finny, can I please take my shirt off, it's really hot." Rachel turns and says to me as her hand goes to her shirt again. I grab her hand and pull her toward me.

"I think I need to take MY girl home now. You enjoy your evening Seth." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah you enjoy yours too Bunyan." He spits.

"Oh he will, I don't have a gag reflex." Rachel yells as the music in the club quiets. I close my eyes and sigh loudly.

"Come on baby, I think you've had enough tonight." I take her hand and walk her toward the door. Obviously we have a ton to talk about tomorrow morning, but for now I just want to get her the fuck away from this douche bag.

"Later asshole." I hear Seth yell.

And for the second time that evening, I walk through the door with my middle finger extended.


	15. Chapter 14

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 14**

**Rachel POV**

The first thing I notice when I open my eyes is the stabbing pain in the back of my head. I feel like I've been hit hard and I try and sit up, quickly realizing that the room spins the second I do. "Oh God." I groan.

"Well look who's alive." I hear Finn talking from across the room and I slowly open my eyes, squinty until I can make out a dark figure standing in front of the mirror by the closet.

"Oh God my head hurts." I groan.

"Yeah well be thankful you've stopped throwing up." He says and I notice he sounds angry.

"I was throwing up?" I grab my head and lay back on the bed. "Oh God how am I supposed to rehearse today?"

"Maybe you can call Seth and he can pick you up." He says as he crosses the room and grabs a shirt from his dresser, pulling it over his head and walking in to the bathroom.

"Are you mad at me?" I say sitting up and trying to stand on my feet.

"Why ever would I be mad at you?" He says sarcastically.

"Ok that sounds like you're mad at me."

"Of course not Rach," he stops and puts his hand over his mouth. "Oh do you mind if I call you that? I don't want to jump on anyone else's pet name for you."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." He sits down heavily on the bed and puts his shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Some of us have to go to school today. You know, I'm trying to graduate so I can marry my best friend."

"Finn." I say annoyed.

"You remember that right? That we're trying to get married? Cuz sometimes I think I'm the only one still working toward that."

He ties his shoes and stands up quickly walking toward the door.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I yell.

Suddenly he turns toward me. "You want to know what's going on. YOU WANT TO KNOW? Funny that's what I was saying last night."

"What happened last night that has you so upset?" I try and remember anything that happened but my mind is blank and fuzzy. It honestly hurts to think right now.

"What happened? Let's start with the fact you have a fucking costar that calls you Rach, knows your favorite drink, and thinks your ass is just great." He yells. "How about that for starters? Ring any bells Rach?"

"Why are you yelling at me? And why are you so upset with Seth?"

He jerks his head to the side and stares at me. "Why am I so upset with…..Are you freaking kidding me right now?"

"Is this about you being jealous again, because honestly Finn I'm getting tired of this, I thought you grew up already."

"Thanks a lot Rachel. Seriously. Thanks for the faith you have in me."

"Don't be a jerk." I say turning around and throwing myself down on the bed. "There is nothing wrong with Seth. Yes he knows my favorite drink. We go out for drinks sometimes after rehearsals. As a group Finn! But he's never done anything to step over the line."

"Never done anything…never…done…Yeah ok. You know what, I'm sure he's a poster boy for sainthood. A real St. Douchebag."

"Don't bring him up; he has nothing to do with this."

"I'm telling you, Seth is trouble. If I wasn't there last night I think he would have made a move."

"You're off base Finn."

"Am I? So you shouting to the entire club that you don't have a gag reflex after we had sex in the bathroom had no effect on him at all right?"

"Oh my God, you let me have sex in a bathroom while I was drunk?"

"So I'm the jerk now. Unbelievable." He turns and opens the bedroom door.

"Would you get back here?" I yell as I reach up and grab my head.

"No. I don't feel like talking to you anymore."

The door slams shut behind him and I jump from the sound. I don't even have the ability to cry but my heart hurts and I lie back on the bed trying to remember anything that might have happened. Damn those strawberry martinis. I know not to drink at those parties. But Finn can't be right about Seth. He just can't. He's been nothing but nice to me from the start. Sure he flirted in the beginning until he found out that I was engaged and then he backed off. Finn is just being jealous. That's the only answer there is. He's been acting odd lately but I figured it was just because he's so stressed with school coming to an end and the band picking up since the album got picked up by a label. I never thought he was jealous of my costar before this.

I fall asleep until I hear someone yelling in the background. I open my right eye and peek out from under the pillow to see Kurt standing, bent over and looking directly at me.

"Hello sunshine. Looks like I missed a hell of a party last night."

"Kurt my head is killing me."

"Well I brought you some aspirin and water. Come on sit up, we're going to be late if you don't get up."

"Thank you Kurt. Did you see Finn?"

"Um, no, he was gone before I got home. Why?"

"Nothing. We just got into a bit of a fight. He's being stupid ridiculous jealous over Seth."

"Ah, well Seth has a way of looking at you that most men can't handle." He says setting the glass down on the night stand.

"What? No."

"It's not obvious, but I've seen him sneak a few glances."

"I think you are both off base. He's been nothing but nice to me."

I quickly get up and get dressed, grabbing a pair of dark sunglasses off the dresser as we head in to the theater.

When we arrive, Kurt heads for the stage and I head to my dressing room. When I get there I pass by Seth's dressing room and he comes out as he sees me walk by. "Rach, are you feeling ok today? You sure laid it on heavy last night."

"Oh I have got a hangover from hell."

"Well you shouldn't have let me buy you all those drinks." He laughs.

"Was everything ok last night though? I have such a hazy memory of it all."

"You mean Finn?" He says quietly.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing I can't handle. He obviously doesn't feel very comfortable in his relationship with you after some of the things he said to me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean he just seems to have a problem with you being around me. He got kind of obnoxious about it. I swear Rach; I've never laid a hand on you unless we were rehearsing." He says walking into my dressing room and sitting on the couch.

"OH I know. I told him the same thing. It's not like Finn to get this upset though."

"Well, maybe he's just feeling a bit of jealousy toward your career."

"What? No Finn would never feel that way. He has his own success." I laugh.

"Rach, you do realize that the director is considering replacing you with Maria permanently. Your career is about to skyrocket. I'm sure that's hard to take for someone whose band is just barely on the ground floor."

"Seth, the band is doing great. They just got picked up by a label."

"Ok ok, maybe I'm a bit off base. It's just the vibe I picked up." He gets up from the couch and heads for the door. "Look, I'm sure he'll be fine. Just give him some space. Guys need that."

"Thanks Seth." He shuts the door and my phone rings. I look down and see that it's Finn and quickly answer it.

"Finn." I say anxiously.

"_Hey, um I just got a call from Riley. The label wants us to do a four city tour to promote the album."_

"Seriously? That's amazing Finn. I'm so happy for you."

"_Yeah, so we leave tonight for Connecticut."_

"Oh tonight? So soon. I thought we were going to get a chance to talk…you know."

"_Yeah, look, I'll be here until 7. We can talk when you get home."_

"I may have to rehearse late tonight. Seth wants to work on a scene after rehearsal."

"_Rach, please. All I'm asking is for you to put the damn show away for one night so we can talk."_

"It's not a damn show Finn. You know if you had an issue with me being in this show you shouldn't have had me try out for it."

"_Excuse me? I don't have an issue with the show. I'm happy you are in the show. I'm just asking you this one time to come home __**for us**__."_

"I'll have to see. It will depend on Seth and if we need to do the scene."

"_Seth. Well that figures. You know what, you do that then."_

"You don't have to act like this. It's just a rehearsal."

"_Yeah and this is just our relationship."_

"Finn!"

"_I'll be here til 7."_ He says as he hangs up the phone and I throw mine down on the couch.

How dare he be mad at me for nothing? I storm out of the dressing room and into rehearsal.

When rehearsal ends the director asks that Seth and I stay to walk through a few of the scenes that I stumbled on the night before. I look at the clock and see that it's already 6:30.

"Will this take long?" I ask.

"You have a date?" Seth laughs.

"No, it's just I need to be home soon. Finn's going away for a bit."

"Well we need to get this right." He says and the director agrees.

We walk through the scenes and by the time we finish its 7:45. I really hope that Finn is still home by the time I get there. I know he said 7 but surely he'll wait for me.

I realize I'm wrong when we get home and the lights are all out in the apartment and Finn's bag is gone. "I guess they had to be on the road. I just got a text from Blaine saying they were driving through the night."

"Oh." I say as I walk back to the bedroom. I throw myself down on the bed and groan loudly. I roll over and cradle the pillow in my hands and as I do, I feel something hard hit my hand. I pull the paper out from under the pillow and find a white envelope. On the front of the envelope is my name in Finn's writing. I tear it open and pull the page from inside.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I waited as long as I could, but I had to leave. Sometimes I have to follow my dreams too. I hope you know how much I love you and I would never hold you back from anything. But right now I feel like we are going in two different directions. I want to marry you more than anything in this world. But I have a feeling if I were to ask you to elope with me today you would not find it as exciting as you did back in high school. I don't know what to do anymore. I know you think I'm being a jealous immature jerk but I am only trying to protect you. But I just can't do this right now. I can't be in a relationship where I feel like I'm the only one interested in seeing where it goes. _

_So I think we need some time apart. The band is going to be away for a few weeks on this tour. I need time to think about where my life is going. Maybe you should do the same. Please don't contact me because I just can't talk to you right now. I didn't want to do this by letter, but you left me no choice._

_Finn_


	16. Chapter 15

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 15**

**Finn POV**

"Dude are you going to eat that?" Puck asks reaching over me to grab the hamburger from my take out tray. I shrug and he quickly tears into the burger with his teeth. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway? You've been sulking for the entire trip. Did Rachel not give you a blow job before you left?"

"Could you like not talk for a while?"

"Geez who pissed in your Wheaties?" He turns his back and continues his conversation with Kyle about who has better tits, Jenna Jameson or Miley Cyrus. Personally I don't give a shit. I don't even want to think about women or tits or fuck I just want to sit down somewhere and cry. But you can't just cry in the middle of a fucking band tour. I'm supposed to be Finn Hudson, drummer for One Night Stand. Not Finn Hudson, whiny baby for One Night Stand.

"You ok?" Sam takes the seat next to me.

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Really cuz you just dipped your French fries in your coke and ate them and you never even made a face."

I look down at my glass which is now filled with French fries and I shove my tray away from me. "Fuck."

"You wanna tell me what's up?"

"I think I broke up with Rachel."

"Wait what? What do you mean you _think_ you did?" He says surprised yet lowering his voice and scooting toward me.

"I told her I wanted to take a break from us and not to contact me while I was gone." I sigh loudly and poke at the fries left on the tray.

"But why, I thought things were good."

"Yeah well she's been distant lately. I know she's busy with the show and everything but do you know that she's moved the date of the wedding six times now. SIX! I just feel like she's avoiding it."

"She's Rachel. You know how she gets. She's so involved in her show that it's the only thing on her mind."

"And I get that, I would never ever take away what she has but dude, she's either got to find a balance or make a choice."

"You realize what you are asking her to do? The same thing you told her she didn't have to do in high school. Choose you or her career."

"I just feel like we want different things. I mean yeah I have the band, and don't get me wrong, I love this. But if Rachel wanted to get married today, I'd fucking walk out in the middle of a concert and do it right then and there. No questions asked, no regrets."

"You don't think she wants to get married?"

"I don't think she knows what she wants. And that douche bag she's on stage with isn't helping things." I look down and realize I've squeezed my drink cup and the coke is spilling over my hands.

"That blonde dude? You can't seriously think she's into him?"

"I didn't say she was. But he's in to her. The other night he started talking about her ass and how he could do her if he wanted to."

"What? What did Rachel say?"

"She was so drunk she doesn't believe anything I told her."

"Dude, I'm sorry. Seriously. Maybe you guys just need some time apart to remember what you have."

"I know what I have. I know what I want. Question is, does she want the same thing?" I sigh and stand up from the table walking my tray over to the trash bin and dumping it as I head out to the van.

The next few days go by in a flurry. I'm tired most nights before every show but I manage to get through the set on adrenaline alone. I had a beer a few times before we went on but it only gave me a headache and a feeling of dread once the show ended so I decided to stick to red bull. The only problem is that I end up staying up all night wondering what Rachel is doing and if she's with Seth. More than once I would write her a text message only to get angry again and delete it without pushing the send button. I want nothing more than to hear her voice and yet I hate the thought of hearing it just as much.

"Hey there."

I look up from the stairs behind the stage to see a tall leggy red haired girl staring down at me. "Uh hey, the bathroom's that way." I point.

"I'm Lana." She says sitting next to me.

"Uh hey." I say nodding at her and looking back down at my phone.

"I heard you play the other day in Connecticut. You guys are really good."

"Oh yeah. Cool."

"You seem kind of sad though." She says rubbing my arm with her hand.

I look down at her hand and frown. It's not like I'm cheating on her. We're on a break right?

"Lana huh?" I say looking up and grinning at her. "Where you from Lana?"

"Boston. My brother is the singer for _Tom, Dick, and Harry_, I've been travelling with them."

"I thought you looked familiar."

"So you aren't gay then." She laughs.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know. I just assumed you were gay. I've been hitting on you for three days."

"Heh, sorry, I've uh been distracted."

"You want to get something to eat? I haven't eaten for hours." She says standing up and motioning for me to follow her.

"Sure, what the hell can it hurt?" I laugh as I pull myself up from the stairs and follow her to her bus.

An hour later and a few beers in, I can already tell this feels like a bad idea. But it's good conversation and I'm not thinking about Rachel anymore. Sort of. I mean, I keep comparing the things Lana does or says to her. Or the fact that her shoes look like Rachel's. Not really, but they're black and Rachel loves black shoes. Or the fact that the make-up she's wearing has sparkles all over her eyes and it reminds me that Rachel loves to bedazzle everything she owns.

"So where did you grow up Finn Hudson?" She asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh Ohio. Lima. Small town in Ohio."

"Small town boy huh? What brings you to the big city?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Who doesn't like New York?" I laugh.

"What about you?" I ask as she sits down beside me, her hand casually rubbing against my leg every other word.

"Grew up in Boston, got tired of being in Boston, and followed my brother so I could get the hell out of Boston. End of story really."

"I guess you didn't really like Boston." I laugh uncomfortably.

"Well if I had known Ohio was where all the cute guys were, I would have left a long time ago." She says rubbing my shoulder.

"Uh yeah well, you should see Puck then."

"The dude with half a head of hair? No way. I like a man with a nice fluff of hair." She reaches up and runs her hand through the front of my hair.

"Uh. Alright." I say gulping as she leans closer to me. "So what do you plan to do with your life?" I say changing the subject quickly.

"You really want to talk about my life right now?" She pushes against me and I lean back and suddenly I'm falling off the chair onto the ground with a crash.

"Oh my God are you ok?" She screams.

"Uh yeah, look I need to go. I uh, I forgot I need to make a phone call."

"Well you come back if get bored alright." She grins and runs her fingers softly against my cheek and I bang through the door of the bus, pushing past a few guys standing in front of the door.

I don't know how long I run for but by the time I realize I'm sweating through my t-shirt, I stop and sit down on the nearest bench in a small park outside the venue. I run my hands through my hair and sigh loudly. "What the fuck am I doing?" I say loudly.

I pull out my phone and find Rachel's phone number. I need to hear her voice. To remind me of what I'm fighting for. I quickly hit the call button and hear the phone start ringing.

"_Hello."_ I hear a man whisper.

"UH." I look down at the phone to make sure I dialed the right number. "Who the fuck is this?"

"_Who the fuck is this?"_ The man says angrily.

"Where is Rachel?"

"_I'm Seth and Rachel's busy, who is this?"_

"It's her…her…Finn."

"_Finn, Rachel doesn't want to talk to you anymore."_

"Then let her tell me that you asshole." I yell.

"_Sorry, she's indisposed at the moment."_

I slam my finger on the button to end the call and quickly kick the trash can beside the bench. Why the fuck is Seth answering her phone? Where the hell is she right now? And what the hell does indisposed mean?

What if Rachel really doesn't want to be with me? What if this is her response to my giving her space? What the hell have I done? God it would only figure she would run right to him. That fucking prick knew she would be his for the taking.

I can feel my blood start to boil inside as I walk back to the venue. Who the fuck does she think she is? I thought we were going to work on deciding what we wanted. What if she doesn't want me anymore?

I'm sick of the what if's. I'm sick of being angry. I walk in to the kitchen at the venue and grab one of the beers off the counter. "Yo dude!" I hear Puck yell towards me.

"What?"

"Where you been? We got a party going on." He says pointing to the rows of beers and shots he has lined up on the table.

"Good." I say as I sit down and grab one of the shot glasses and slam it back down on the table.

"Now we're talking Hud." He says patting my shoulder.

"Let's do that again." I say grabbing another shot glass and clinking it with his as I feel the hot liquid hit the back of my throat.

I just don't want to feel this pain anymore. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I quickly down four more glasses before standing up and backing away from the table.

"Yo the party just got started, where you going?"

"Out." I say simply as I march toward the parking lot and bang on the door as I approach the bus.

"Hey, I knew you'd be back." Lana says from the stairs of the bus. "Come in."

I look up at her and slowly walk into the bus, throwing myself down on the couch. "You got beer?"

"Sure do hot stuff." She says grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge.

She sits down beside me, her hand on my leg as she hands me a beer. I take a long swig as I watch her drink her own. She sets her beer on the table beside her and puts her hands around my neck. I swallow hard.

"So, how long you guys on tour for?" I ask.

"Why don't we stop talking?" She says as she moves in closer to my face and I can feel her breath against my neck as her lips latch on to my ear. I jerk suddenly spilling the beer all over my lap and jumping up from the couch.

"Fuck. Uh, can I use your bathroom?"

I quickly make my way toward the small bathroom at the back of the bus. When I get in I turn on the light and look at myself in the mirror. "What the fuck are you doing Hudson?" I say to my image. "Nothing she isn't doing!" I argue. "Fuck this, fuck her." I swear.

I reach into my pants and grab my phone; with shaky hands I dial her number. The phone rings and her voicemail answers and I suddenly feel angry and sick to my stomach. I hear the beep in my ear and I immediately start yelling.

"Yeah it's me. You know that guy you didn't want to talk to anymore. Well guess what, I don't want to talk to you either. Yeah we had it going on Rachy didn't we? Well fuck that. If you want him, fucking have him, I'm going to get my own! Yeah that's right! I'm with Laaaaannnnaaaaa and she likes me and she thinks I'm awesome and she doesn't think I'm just some jealous immature prick. So I'm going now. That's right. I'm fucking going to do it! Do you hear me Rachel! I'M DOING THIS!" I yell into the phone and then hit the button to disconnect.

I throw the phone into the sink and immediately lean over the toilet and vomit.


	17. Chapter 16

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 16**

**Rachel POV**

It's been three days. Three long days since Finn left. Three days that I've been walking around like the living dead. Three days that Kurt has been trying to get me to eat and all I want to do is curl up in a ball and cry. Why would he just leave like that?

"Rachel, we're going to be late. Are you coming today or not?" I hear Kurt yell.

"Stop being such a slave driver." I huff as I pull my sweats on and drag the large sweatshirt of Finn's over my head.

"Seriously? You are wearing that?" He says standing in the door.

"It smells like Finn." I sniff the fabric and the tears start to fall down my cheeks again.

"No way. We aren't doing this again today. You are leaving this house without looking like you are homeless. Brother be damned." He drags me by the hand and yanks the sweatshirt over my head.

He walks over to my dresser and pulls a clean blouse out and tugs it quickly down over my head, staring at me when I don't raise my arms and then tugging it back down my body. I roll my eyes as he yanks the sweats off my legs and brings me a pair of jeans. "Put them on." He orders and I quickly pull them onto my legs.

"Happy now?" I complain.

"It will have to do. Now let's go." He grabs me by the arm and pulls me from the apartment down to the car as we make our way to the theater.

I stalk off toward my dressing room and when I enter there are flowers all over the counters. I quickly run over to the first bouquet looking for the card. When I don't find one, I move to the next one. I finally find one in front of my chair with a card.

_Rachel, _

_To someone more beautiful than all the flowers in this room. Thinking of you and hoping you feel better._

_Seth_

I crinkle my nose in disappointment when I realize the flowers didn't come from Finn.

"Do you like them?"

I turn quickly and see Seth standing in the doorway. "Oh they are very beautiful. Thank you."

"I was thinking maybe I could take you to dinner tonight."

I look down uncomfortably. "Um."

"As friends Rachel. I know you are going through a hard time since Finn left."

"Thank you Seth. I appreciate your friendship." I smile and he walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"I need to get fitted; apparently I'm getting a new dress today." I pull from his embrace and walk toward the door.

"I'll wait here for you." He smiles.

I quickly head over for my fitting, thinking of Finn the entire time. I know that Seth seems a little odd sometimes, but Finn is wrong about him. It's not like he's being vulgar. He's just being sweet and supportive. Finn is wrong this time.

But I really miss just hearing his voice. I feel like it's been forever and the last time I talked to him he hung up on me before he left. We had a deal never to go to bed angry and I swore not to break that again. But that was when we were together. And he broke up with me right? I mean that's what he meant when he asked to take a break. Usually when you take a break you aren't together anymore.

I can't even think about that. I catch sight of my engagement ring in the mirror and I choke back tears at the thought of having to take it off. Should I? I mean if we aren't together doesn't that mean we aren't engaged. I run my finger across the stone as I start to pull it from my finger, but when it gets to the last knuckle, I swallow and push it back down onto my finger. I'm not ready to accept that yet.

I reach into my pocket to pull out my phone. Maybe if I can just talk to him again. To hear his voice. But my phone isn't there. I hope I didn't leave it at home. What if he calls? He'll think I'm ignoring him.

When the fitting is over I head back to my dressing room. Seth is sitting on the couch. My phone is lying on the table beside him. "Oh thank God, I thought I left it at home." I say reaching for the phone and checking it for missed calls. None. That figures.

I sigh and plop down on the couch beside him. "He still hasn't called?"

"No. He hates me."

"I doubt that. I don't think anyone can hate you." He says as his hand caresses my shoulder.

"Trust me. I can make anyone hate me." I laugh as I whimper.

"I could never hate you." I worry as he leans over and kisses my cheek before standing up and walking out of the room. "See you out there." He hollers back toward me.

I sigh as I stare down at my phone again. It's just dinner. What can one dinner hurt? It might be nice to just go out and forget all about this drama in my life. Who needs the drama, I'm trying to be happy about this show and everything that is happening to my career.

I walk out to the stage and the director is standing in the middle of the entire cast. As I walk in they all turn and stare at me. I look over at them all confused when Kurt steps forward and grabs my hand, pulling me toward the middle of the stage next to the director.

"Well Rachel, I brought everyone here to tell you all some news."

I look around at everyone's faces and smile nervously. "Ok."

"Maria will not be returning to the show after her maternity leave. You are our new star. The role is yours."

"What?" I say surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. You just have to say yes." He grins.

"Oh my God yes! Yes yes yes!" I scream. I can't believe I'm about to have everything I've ever dreamed of. I'm finally going to have it all.

I feel arms wrapping around me as the cast all congratulates me and everyone disperses until it is just myself, Kurt, and Seth.

"I told you he wanted you as the star." Seth grins.

"I can't believe this." I say surprised again. "I have to tell Finn." I reach for my phone and then stop. I can't just call Finn right now. What would I say? "Well, I'll tell him later. Aren't we going to dinner or something?" I grin.

"Sorry, no can do." Kurt says. "I have to work with the prop guys tonight."

"Just you and I then." Seth says holding out his arm.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight Kurt."

We spend the evening sitting in the back of one of Seth's favorite restaurants. It's very private so no one is staring at us as we eat and celebrate with a bottle of wine. I'm enjoying the company and the fact that I'm not thinking about anything that is weighing on my mind.

"Why don't you come back to my place for a bit?" Seth says leaning over and whispering in my ear.

"Uh, I don't know. I really should be getting home."

Suddenly I hear a beep and realize I must have missed a call on my phone. I pick it up and dial my voicemail, instantly recognizing a very drunk Finn on the other line.

_"Yeah it's me. You know that guy you didn't want to talk to anymore. Well guess what, I don't want to talk to you either. Yeah we had it going on Rachy didn't we? Well fuck that. If you want him, fucking have him, I'm going to get my own! Yeah that's right! I'm with Laaaaannnnaaaaa and she likes me and she thinks I'm awesome and she doesn't think I'm just some jealous immature prick. So I'm going now. That's right. I'm fucking going to do it! Do you hear me Rachel! I'M DOING THIS!_

My heart stops. He's doing what? Who the hell is Lana? "Oh my God." I say dropping my phone.

"Rachel are you ok?" Seth asks as he grabs my arm.

The tears are streaming down my face as Seth grabs me by the arm and leads me out the back door and into the car in the back alley.

"Rachel seriously, what's wrong?" He asks as he pulls out onto the busy street.

"Just drive. Please."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but here. I just…I just need to get away." I cry.

He drives until we pull up to a large brownstone and he parks the car and walks over to open my door. He leads me up the stairs and fishes out his key and opens it leading me into a very nice apartment. He grabs my coat and sets it on the chair by the door and I take a seat on the couch. He sits beside me, his arms on my shoulders as he massages them. "Now tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it." I say quietly as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Is it Finn? Did he do something?"

"I don't know." I say simply looking out the window across the room.

"He's not worth your tears sweetie." He pulls me back against him and cradles me in his arms as the tears start to flow.

"How could he do this to me? Why would he do that? I don't understand."

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Please don't cry baby." His hand massages my waist and I move slightly to sit up.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say looking away from him.

"Ok, we don't have to talk." His hands are back on my shoulder and then suddenly I feel his lips touch my bare skin on my neck. My heart races as he pulls me back against him, his hand on my chin as he tilts my face toward his, his lips inches from mine. "I've wanted this for so long." He whispers as he moves to break the space between us.

My eyes blink suddenly and I pull back like I've been bit. "What are you doing?" I shout.

"What do you mean? I'm doing what you wanted me to do." He says pulling me back toward him.

"No! I thought you were being a friend."

"I am your friend, but I can be so much more than your friend Rach." My eyes flicker and I stand up quickly from the couch.

"Finn was right about you." I quickly walk over to the chair to grab my coat.

"That oaf isn't right about anything. He's an idiot; you can do so much better than him. You and me, we can rule that show. The critics will eat it up if we are dating in real life. We'll have every news outlet covering us. We'll be famous Rach. It's what you've always wanted right?"

"Stop calling me Rach. Just, God you are so frustrating. I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"I do. With benefits of course. You don't think you get to just be a star in this town without sleeping with a few of your costars do you? Because that's really sweet but also really naïve." He backs me up against the door as he talks.

"I'd rather be naïve than a whore." I say as I bring my knee up to his balls and turn to open the door as he bends over in pain.

"There is no way I'm going to work with you. You can kiss that job goodbye bitch." He yells as I run down the hall tears pouring down my face.

I went from the girl who was about to have it all, to losing everything I've ever loved.


	18. Chapter 17

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 17**

**Finn POV**

"And her eyes are the darkest brown you have ever seen. And when you look into them it's like you can see into her soul."

"Yeah that's great. You know I kind of envisioned this going a little differently when you marched out of the bathroom and said you wanted to do it."

"Rachel uses big words like that too. Envision. Envisioned. Envisioning. I don't even know what it means but she's super sweet so she would always explain the big words to me."

Suddenly the girl pushes me off her lap and I find myself crashing to the floor of the bus. "You know, seriously, so far tonight I thought I was going to get laid by a hot drummer and instead I've been thrown up on, yelled at, and spent an hour listening to you cry about your ex-girlfriend."

"Hey, she's my fiancée." I yell as she gets up from the couch.

"EX FIANCEE. You dumped her remember? Because I do. You've told me about twelve times tonight."

"Rachel wouldn't get all upset and yell at me for not remembering stuff. Sometimes I just think you are mean."

She rolls her eyes and I hear a bang on the side of the bus. She walks over and opens the door. "Well thank God someone knew he was missing."

"Um excuse me? Is uh is Finn here?"

"Please, take him. Get him the hell off my bus." She says pointing at me as Sam walks up the stairs into the bus.

"Hey buddy." Sam says bending over and offering his hand to help me up.

"Sammy. Wow, you found me. I thought I hid pretty good huh? Did you meet Lana? She's nothing like Rachel. Sure she has black shoes and her eyes are bedazzled but she's mean."

"Ok dude, let's get you to bed." He says laughing.

"Can you find Rachel?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to Rachel tonight. You've done enough damage with the first phone call to her."

"I talked to Rachel?" I ask confused. I don't remember talking to Rachel. I did hear her voice earlier. When was that? In the bathroom I think? Did I call her? Is she still in the bathroom?

"Come on. We'll talk about it once you've slept this off." He grabs me by the arm and we stumble down the stairs of the bus and toward the van.

"How did you know where to find me dude?" I ask as he tosses me in the back seat.

"Don't worry about it right now, just worry about getting yourself to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Maybe I can talk to Rachel tomorrow. Rachel. Sweet sweet Rachel. How I miss Rachel. Why was I mad at Rachel anyway? Aren't we fighting? God I just want to see Rachel right now…..

"Oh God….what the hell?" I say opening my eyes hours later. I sit up and immediately feel like my head is going to explode. "OH HELL." I say loudly.

"Hey the princess is up." I hear Puck shout as he comes into the room.

"You don't have to yell." I say covering my ears.

"So not yelling." He whispers loudly. "So pretty boy, how you feeling? Sounds like you had one hell of a night."

"Please don't remind me."

"You remember any of it?" Sam asks as he walks in.

I try and think back, "I remember going to the park. Crap, I remember calling Rachel and that douche bag answering the phone. She was in the disposal or something."

"So far so good." Sam says as he sits down in the chair by the window. "You remember the party with the idiot over here?" He says nodding his head at Puck.

"Hey, if I had known what was going on I never would have let him drink like that." Puck says defending himself.

"Party? Wait, uh, in the kitchen right? Shots?" I say slightly remembering something about a lot of shot glasses on a table.

"Yeah you tossed em back pretty good." Puck laughs.

"And then I went somewhere. Where did I go?" I look over at Sam and he shakes his head. "Red head. Laura, Laney, no Lana. Lana right?"

"Yes, Lana. That's her." Puck chuckles.

"Shit. I went there to….Fuck, did I?" I say knowing that my face must have just gone white.

"No. Because of Puck's party, you didn't get that far." Sam frowns.

"You found me. How did you find me?"

"Rachel. She called and wanted to know who the hell Lana was."

"Wait what? How did Rachel know about Lana?" I didn't talk to Rachel last night. I would have remembered that. I did hear her voice. Her voicemail! "Oh shit I called Rachel and left her a voicemail."

"Yes you did. And not a very good one either. It's one of those times when you look back and think of Mr. Schue and remember the lessons we learned from him. Never drunk dial anyone."

"Oh fuck, I told her I was gonna do Lana." I throw myself back on the bed and groan. She's never going to forgive me now.

"Dude, that's harsh, even coming from me." Puck says getting up from the bed.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"Just let it sit. I don't even know what to do with the two of you right now. But you both have a lot to learn when it comes to talking to each other. Seriously, you're fucking Finchel. Get it together already." Sam gets up and walks out of the bedroom leaving Puck and I staring at each other.

"Don't look at me. Women hate my guts." He turns and leaves and I'm left alone staring out the window wondering how in the hell I could have screwed up so badly.

By the time we pack up and head for New Jersey I'm barely able to concentrate without feeling like I'm going to break at any minute.

"Relax, it's you and Rachel. You guys always work it out." Sam says patting my shoulder.

I sigh as we pull in to the hotel and park the van.

We check in and the guys all talk about how hungry they are so they wanted to head out and get something to eat.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go up to the room. I'm not really hungry."

"Just promise me you won't do or say anything stupid." Sam says he hands me the room key and I grab the bags and head for the elevator.

"I can't exactly get in to too much trouble by myself in a room dude." I laugh.

He nods as the elevator door shuts and I lean against the wall as I watch the light work its way up to the tenth floor. When the elevator dings signaling my arrival I drag myself out of the elevator and make my way to the room. I drop the bags and insert the key card waiting for the light to turn green. I quickly grab the handle and push the door in as I kick the bags into the room.

I set the key down on the night stand and turn to lie down on the bed.

"Hi."

I scream and jump from the bed as I turn toward the person in the room. "Rachel? What the hell, how did you get in here?"

"I uh…I checked in this morning. Sam told me where you were staying."

I look over at her and I can't believe she's really standing there. She's wearing sweatpants and a tank top and she looks like she hasn't slept in days but she's still so beautiful to me.

"Rach…"

"No let me talk." She interrupts. "I get it. I know I screwed up. I should have listened to you but I didn't and now you have someone else and I'm just stupid. I'm so stupid." She says through the tears pouring down her face.

"I didn't sleep with that girl." I say quietly.

"And I understand if you met someone….wait, what?"

"I didn't sleep with her. I pretty much just got angry and then threw up on her."

"You threw up on her?" She smiles.

"Yeah a lot apparently. I don't think she likes me very much."

"Oh." She says biting her lip.

"So you went out with Seth?" I ask softly and her gaze drops to her feet.

"I did. He said he wanted to celebrate me getting the role permanently."

"You did?" I interrupt.

She smiles softly and nods her head.

"That's…that's great Rach. You totally deserve it."

"You were so right about him." She starts crying. "He just wanted to have sex with me."

I feel my blood start to boil. "Did he…did you…Rach, did he touch you?"

"I don't even know how it happened."

My head starts spinning and I feel like I want to throw up again.

"I was crying and I thought he wanted to hug me but then he was trying to kiss me and…."

I sit down hard on the bed and take a deep breath.

"He backed me up against the door and…"

"I don't need to hear it Rach, seriously."

"And then I kneed him in the groin." She says quickly.

"What?" I say looking up at her and she walks over toward the bed and sits next to me.

"You always told me if any guy ever tried anything on me that it's best to just go for the family jewels." She laughs.

"I wish I could have seen that." I joke but then her face falls and the tears start again.

"Well now I'm going to lose my job for sure. He's saying he won't work with me and I've totally ruined everything, when I should have just listened to you in the first place and…"

I scoop her up in my arms and hold her tight against me. "We'll fix it. I promise. You've worked so hard for this. I'm not going to let that asshole ruin it."

She looks up at me surprised. "I'm so sorry Finn."

"No baby, I'm sorry. I never should have said the things I said to you on the phone. I was just so angry when he answered your phone and said you didn't want to talk to me and I got drunk and…."

"I'm so sorry I trusted him. He's such an asshole." She says angrily.

"I just can't lose you again Rach." I touch her cheek and she brings her hand to my fingers.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll fix it babe. You know what we should do?" I say looking down at her.

"Elope." She says suddenly.

"What?"

"Marry me. Right now."

"Rach, are you insane. We can't just get married right now."

"Why not? You want to marry me right?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then let's just do it." She jumps up from the bed and tugs on my hand.

I smile at her and get up from the bed as she pulls me toward the door. "Wait." I say stopping in the middle of the room and pulling her back toward me. "We can't do this."

"Why?" She frowns.

"Because I love you."

"Isn't that a reason to do this?" She says wrinkling her nose.

"No. I love you too much to do it like this. For one, I promised your dads I would make sure you graduated first and I definitely think your dad would kill me if I didn't do that. But also, you totally deserve a real wedding with a dress and flowers and those stupid birds Kurt wants. I'm not letting you get married in sweats and a tank top. Plus, if we did this, Kurt would totally never speak to either one of us again for ruining his years of planning."

She laughs and wraps her arms around me. "Ok, but we are definitely going to have to set a date this time."

"I can do that." I smile down at her and kiss the top of her head.

She looks up at me with those eyes that I could get lost in and nothing else in the world matters to me. "You really didn't sleep with her?"

"I couldn't. I don't want anyone else but you."

I pull her face to mine and lightly brush my lips against hers. "I only want you. I've only ever wanted you." I say against her lips as I pull her toward the bed.

I turn her so that her back is against the bed and reach down for the hem of her tank top, pulling it free from her body.

"For as long as I can remember you are the only woman I've ever needed. I have your body memorized."

"Won't you get bored?" She sighs.

"Never. I get lost in your body. I love everything about it." I lower my face to her neck and lightly kiss her shoulder. "I've memorized the patter of the freckles on your neck." I kiss each one delicately. "I love the way that I can kiss you here…" I lightly suck on the spot right below her ear and I hear her moan. "and you make _that_ sound."

"I know that it takes 2.5 seconds to trace the line from your shoulder to your breast." I trail my finger down her chest and over her breast, unlatching the clasp at the front of her bra and sliding it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

I bring my palm to her breast and pinch her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "I love the way your nipples react to my fingers brushing against them..." I lower my mouth to the other breast and circle my tongue around the nipple as she throws her head back. "or the fact that this one prefers my tongue to my fingers." I look up at her and grin.

I push her softly toward the bed and she sits down on the edge as I slowly lay her back down on the mattress, and I let my hands roam past her breasts to her stomach as her leg hitches around my own. "I love the way that you always attach your leg around my leg the second my hand touches your belly button and the way you breath my name when my tongue touches your skin." I trail my tongue down the valley of her breasts until I reach her navel and I hear the amazing sound of her breathlessly saying my name.

I look up and lock my eyes with hers. "I love how salty your skin tastes as you get excited and the sweat makes your body shiny. Or that I've memorized the path my hands take from your hips to your thighs." I grab the top of her sweats and pull them toward her feet taking her panties with them and bringing my hands quickly back in contact with her thighs as I part them and breathe hotly against her skin.

I slide my hand up the inside of her thigh, parting her folds and teasing her entrance. "I love the way you feel when my fingers slide inside you, all soft and slick." I smirk at her. "And God how I love how I can feel you get wet just by looking up at you and catching your eye."

I feel her leg jerk against my arm as I slide my fingers inside her. I hold her gaze as I lower my head and extend my tongue slowly running it against her slit and feeling her legs tremble against my arm. "The way your leg shivers when my tongue slides inside you." I push my tongue forward past the folds and I hear her moan my name as my own body shivers in excitement. "And God how just the way you taste makes me hard." I groan.

I suck against her skin, pulling her clit into my mouth and making her moan loudly, and I grin when I feel her wriggle beneath me, pushing against my mouth. I slide another finger inside her and her leg wraps around me, pulling me closer. I laugh and look up at her again. "I really love the fact that only I know the combination to unlock you. To make you come undone underneath me." I grin as I pump inside her with my fingers and lower my mouth to her clit, watching her as her head falls back and her walls tighten around my fingers.

When she relaxes against me, I slide my fingers out and find her eyes again. "You get my heart racing just thinking of being inside you. Only you." I pull myself up and over her brining my hand to her face and kissing her hard. I reach down and grab her hand pulling it to my own face. "This is yours. You are the only one in here."

I drag her hand down to my chest and hold her hand over my heart. "This is yours. It always has been."

I slide her hand down the seam of my pants until it is resting on my erection and I look up into her face. "This will only EVER be yours."

I smash my lips against hers and I hear the moan escape my lips as her tiny hand slides between my skin and the pants still attached to me. I grunt when she grips me and I grab the back of my shirt and pull it over my head, quickly bringing my lips back to hers. My hands quickly work on the button of my pants as Rachel helps to free me from them.

I settle between her legs, holding her face in my hand as I tease her entrance with my erection. I never take my eyes off of her as I slowly push inside of her, groaning from the feeling of her walls surrounding me. "This is where I belong Rach. You are the only one who makes me whole." I slowly pull out and then ease myself back inside of her. "Without all of this, all of you, it's just sex. But you and me, this is so much more."

Her legs wrap around mine and I slide into her again. "No one can come between this." I lower my mouth to hers and a squeak escapes her lips as I crash my lips to hers and she pulls me down by the back of my hair and I kiss her like the world is ending in one of those awesome disaster movies.

I kiss her cheek, her chin, her jaw, her lips, I feel like I need to taste every part of her. It's killing me as I slide in and out of her, because I feel like I can't be close enough to her and I just want all of her. Buried so deep inside her and I never want out. I hold her as tight as I can as I push against her, knowing that I'm close and needing her to feel everything I'm trying to give her.

"Oh God Finn." She moans in my ear and I turn my head, capturing her lips with mine, my tongue wrestling with hers as I feel it building inside me.

"I love you Rach." I moan against her mouth as I feel myself explode inside of her and her fingernails bury deep into the flesh of my shoulder as she screams out again.

I lie there for a moment, still buried in her, not wanting to lose the contact. My head buried against her neck and our legs still tangled together. I sigh and roll over onto my side, slipping from her.

"I almost let you get away from me because of anger."

"No, it was my stupidity. I'm so stupid Finn."

"Don't." I say kissing her nose. "You aren't stupid babe. You just have this amazing faith in people. You trust with everything you have and I love that about you." I lace my fingers with hers and bring them to my face, kissing each knuckle and the ring that sits on her finger. "I wouldn't have you at all if you weren't that way."

I look down at her, the tears falling from my eyes as I think about what my life would be without her.

She reaches up and wipes the tears away, kissing my cheeks and my eyelids with soft kisses. "But you do have me. You will always have me Finn."


	19. Chapter 18

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 18**

**Rachel POV**

I feel the warmth of the sun on my face as I wake from sleep, my body feeling rested for the first time in days. Before I even open my eyes I take comfort in the fact that I can feel strong arms wrapped around me as my head rests on Finn's chest. I smile softly to myself as I open my eyes and see him sleeping quietly beside me. After last night I resolved to never disregard Finn's judgment again. I know that I should have listened to him before. I should have known that Seth did not have honest intentions. Ever since he kissed me I have been thinking back to all the ways that he used to touch me when there was no reason for it, or make up excuses to keep us alone after rehearsal. No matter what Finn says, I really have to stop being so trusting.

Thank God for Finn. When he walked out a week ago I knew I would eventually be alright, but I didn't want to go on without him. I just knew in my heart he would be back. That is until he called me and told me he was going to sleep with someone else. Just hearing him say another woman's name tore through my heart. I had to call Sam and find out what was going on. To find out if it was actually over. And in that moment, actually admitting that it could be over was enough to push me out of the house and in a car on my way to Jersey. I could not let Finn go without a fight.

Thank God he didn't sleep with whoever that trollop was. I would forgive Finn anything, but it would have been really hard to get past it. But he didn't. And last night he showed me how much he truly loved me. And I would have married him right that second if he would have agreed. And I wouldn't have regretted it. But I am happy that he wouldn't allow it. I do want the white dress and the flowers and everything a girl is supposed to have for her wedding day.

But now I know I'm ready. I don't know what was holding me back. I guess I have a tendency to get so caught up in what I'm doing at the moment. And the show has totally consumed my every thought. And I put Finn to the back of my mind. But when he left, I realized that nothing I did in the show mattered if Finn wasn't there to celebrate it with me. No matter what happens, the wins or the losses, if Finn isn't there to go through them with me, it isn't really worth doing at all.

I reach up and trace my finger along his jaw line and I watch as his lips curve up in his sleep. I don't know how I got so lucky but I intend to let him know how grateful I am that he always chooses me. No matter what I do, he still loves me. I lean up and kiss his jaw softly lightly peppering kisses down to his chin. He sighs softly and rolls his head away from me. Slowly I kiss a trail down his neck to his chest and I hear him moan quietly.

I open my eyes and see him looking down at me. "Hey you." He says groggily.

"Hey." I answer softly as I place my chin on his chest.

"You're so beautiful." He grins down at me and I'm amazed at how he can still make me blush after all these years. I bury my face in his chest and I feel his hands brush into my hair. A soft sigh escapes my lips as I lightly graze his chest with my mouth and I feel the pressure of his hand increase on the back of my head. I smile playfully against him, knowing how much he enjoys this. I lay my palm on his stomach, lightly caressing the skin that is exposed above the sheets.

"Mmmm, I've missed waking up with you."

I lick my lips and stare up at him. "Oh yeah?" I giggle. "How much?"

Suddenly I'm being thrown onto my back and pinned to the bed. "I'll show you how much." He says bending his head down to nuzzle into my neck.

I giggle loudly, snorting through my nose as he tickles my neck with his tongue and then looks up at me. "Hey that wasn't supposed to be funny."

The look on his face brings me to tears between the laughter until he rolls his hips into my center and bites down on my neck, sucking in the skin until a moan escapes my lips.

"That's better." He whispers into my ear as his hand cups my breast, squeezing my nipple as I nip at his ear.

Suddenly we hear a banging on the door. "Ignore it, it will go away." He groans in my ear.

"HUDSON! You better answer this door." I hear Noah yelling on the other side of the door.

"Finn, you better see what he wants.'

"Nuh uh." He whispers.

"Finn Hudson, get your ass out of bed! We're going to be fucking late douchebag."

He groans into my ear and drops his head against the pillow. I kiss his neck. "Come on, I haven't seen you perform in a while."

"That's what I was just trying to do." He grunts.

"Finn." I laugh.

"Fine." He rolls over, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his waist as he walks to the door. "Just so you know, I'm going to beat the shit out of you." He says opening the door.

"Dude you aren't even dressed?"

"I was BUSY!" Finn complains.

"I swear to God if you have a woman in there….I don't care if Rachel loves you, I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Dude, relax."

"You even smell like sex. What the hell is wrong with you, Rachel is the best thing that's ever happened to you." He says sounding angry.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE SO WE CAN GET DRESSED!" I scream through the room.

"Is that…"

"What the hell kind of idiot do you take me for Puck?" Finn laughs.

"Sorry Rachel." Puck says softly as I hear Finn shut the door.

"Good Lord." He says walking back in and laughing. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"He has a good heart." I smile.

"And a really hard right hook. Trust me; I've been hit by Puck before. I wasn't exactly wanting to be knocked out while standing in a sheet."

"You look kind of cute in that sheet." I smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He says posing with his hands on his hips. "How cute?"

I stand up and walk over to him, my arms wrapped around his waist as I stand up on my toes and kiss him. When I pull back I grin and grab the sheet in my hands as I walk toward the bathroom dragging it behind me. "You look much better without it." I say over my shoulder.

An hour later and we are sitting backstage waiting for the boys to perform. "You ok?"

"No. My shoulders are tense. It's like I slept wrong or something." Finn says rubbing his shoulder with his hand.

"Well maybe it's cuz you had your arm around me all night."

"Well then it's worth it." He groans raising his arms above his head.

"Want me to give you a backrub?"

He turns quickly away from me and I dig my fingers into his shoulder, massaging the knots out of his muscles.

"You're really tense baby."

"Yeah well maybe if Puck hadn't shown up when he did I would be relaxed as fuck."

I smack his arm for the vulgarity of his sentence. "Well, let me try and relax you." I whisper into his ear and he shivers.

"And just how are you going to do that?" He asks as he turns his head and raises his eyebrow.

A few people walk by so I lean in and whisper, "Fellatio."

He crinkles his eyebrow and speaks up loudly. "Fella-what-O?" I quickly put my hand over his mouth and drag him into the broom closet behind the stage.

"What the hell?" he says rubbing his neck as I shut the door.

"Oh my God Finn." I laugh.

"What? I don't even know what that…."

"It's a blow job Finn. BLOW JOB!"

"Oooooh, why didn't you just say that."

"I DID! That's what fellatio means…Oh just forget it." I turn to open the door and he grabs my arm.

"Nooo No, don't forget it, I mean I _am_ reallllly tense." He reaches up and grabs his shoulder and moans in an extremely loud voice.

I roll my eyes. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, I mean I don't know how I'll be able to go on stage this stiff."

"Stiff huh?" I slide my hand down and press against his jeans. "Well we can't have that can we?"

He nods silently.

"How will we ever take care of that?" I slowly unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down.

"I unno." He moans as I reach into his pants.

"Why don't you let me think of something?"

I tug at his jeans and push him backwards onto one of the boxes in the room and he sits down with a thud as I kneel between his legs and run my hands up his thighs smiling at him as he gulps loudly.

My hand wraps around his length and I look up at him and bite my lip. He's breathing heavy as he watches me lean over and lick the tip of his penis.

"Oh God Rach." His head falls backward against the shelf behind him.

I tease him with my tongue as my hand slowly strokes his shaft enjoying his reaction. It doesn't take much for me to get a reaction out of Finn. After all these years I have finally learned what turns him on. I love knowing that if I take him in my mouth while massaging his inner thigh that it will cause him to wrap his fingers in my hair. Almost on cue I feel his hand twist my pony tail in his fingers, tugging it softly toward him as he moans.

I pump his shaft into my mouth as I take him deeper down my throat. I'm thankful for my lack of gag reflex because I'm pretty sure I would never be able to fit him in my mouth if I had one. But I enjoy the feeling it gives me when I hear him groan loudly as he hits the back of my throat and tightens the grip on my hair.

I smile widely when I hear him groan my name and I let my free hand roam under his shirt and to his chest.

"God Rach, babe, I'm gonna…."

I feel him start to tense and pull hard on my hair yanking me toward him as I take him fully into my mouth and he explodes. I feel the warm salty liquid hit my throat. He pumps into me, his legs shaking until he's left breathing heavy, his arms dropping to his side.

I lick my lips and look up at him. "Relaxed now?"

"I could go to bed now." He laughs as he pulls me up into his lap. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but you can't go to bed baby. You need to go kick some ass on stage. You know how much it turns me on watching you behind the drums."

His eyebrow raises, "Oh yeah. How turned on?"

"VERY." I grin.

"Yeah well, you might have to prove it to me after the show." He smirks and winks at me.

"Come on Hudson, let's get you behind that drum set."

I grab his hand and pull him up, letting him button his pants and adjust himself before opening the door. We both walk out of the closet quickly and hear someone clear their throat behind us as we walk to the stage.

"Took you long enough, I guess that mailman thing really works in your old age."

We both turn to see Noah staring at us with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall to the broom closet.

"Jesus, did you just stand there and listen to the whole thing." Finn says staring at him disgusted.

"No, I heard you when I walked past and I figured if I interrupted you twice today you'd kick my ass, so I let you finish, lover boy." He walks by and punches Finn in the arm and grabs his guitar to head to the stage.

I hand Finn his drumsticks that are sitting on the table next to me. I lick my lips and he quickly bends over to kiss me. "Go turn me on baby."

He grins and walks to the back of the curtain, looking back and winking, "Baby you'll be begging for it before I leave the stage."

This chapter is dedicated to my tiny chat girls. I love you all for your inspiration you provide to this story


	20. Chapter 19

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 19**

**Finn POV**

"Dude, that set was awesome. You should totally get a blow job before every show."

"Fuck off Puck." I laugh as I toss my sticks on the table after the show and throw myself down on the couch.

"Well look who finally stopped crying." I turn around to see Lana standing in the doorway of our dressing room. I roll my eyes as she walks in and sits down. "You done being a pussy about your ex."

"Actually she's not my ex anymore."

"Good Lord." She says rolling her eyes and pulling herself off the couch and walks smack into Rachel who happens to be walking into the room at the same time.

"Oh Sorry, that was rude of me." Rachel laughs as Lana looks her up and down.

"It was." She says rudely. "Sorry, we haven't met. I'm Lana and you are?"

Rachel's eyes grow wide as she quickly looks over at me and then back to the girl. "Oh, well I'm Rachel. Nice shoes." She says looking down at her feet. I look at her confused.

"You're Rachel?" She says laughing as she looks back at me. "Wow, it must be like climbing a tree with the two of you."

"Stop it." I say warningly as she looks back down at Rachel and then leaves the room laughing.

"Wow, she's fun." Rachel says as she sits down beside me. Her nose wrinkling in disgust. "You wanted to have sex with her?"

"Babe, can we like not talk about that. I was drunk and angry. Not my best moment."

"Yeah well I would have to agree with you there Finn." She crosses her arms and laughs at me.

"Don't start babe."

"Um excuse me guys, there's a girl out here looking for a Noah Puckerman." A man pokes his head into the room.

"Hell yeah, ladies are seeking me out." He says nodding and walking toward the door.

"Who knows his real name though?" I ask confused.

"Not sure. He always goes by Puck on stage." Sam says shrugging.

"Um hey guys, look who I found." Puck says walking through the door followed by the blonde I have no interest in seeing at this moment.

"Wow, this party just keeps getting better and better." Rachel says through gritted teeth.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"If you must know, I came to see Noah." She says.

"Yeah well, I gotta go tear down." I jump up from the couch.

"I'll come help babe." Rachel says standing up quickly and following me out of the room. When we are clear from the rest of the group Rachel turns to me. "What do you think she wants?"

"Not sure. I haven't spoken to Puck about her since he talked to her back home. I don't want to be involved."

We get out on the stage to tear down for the night and Lana is standing with her brother's band, packing up some of the instruments. "Play nice." I whisper over to Rachel.

"I'm just going to go over here and pack up the cords." She walks over to the edge of the stage and starts to unplug the wires there and I see Lana walk toward her. This can't be good. I notice they are talking quietly but both of them seem to be laughing so I guess it's safe. I start to pack up my drum set when I hear a scream. I quickly turn around to see Rachel standing over the edge of the stage looking down but Lana is nowhere to be seen. I run over to Rachel and look down.

"What happened?" I ask as I see Lana lying on the ground.

Rachel shrugs, "She tripped. I guess those shoes just weren't good for walking around up here." She looks down at Lana. "You really should watch where you are stepping, it's dangerous up here."

"You bitch. You pushed me." Lana yells as she gets back up on her feet.

"I beg your pardon? I would never do such a thing." She turns and walks away from the stage and continues packing up the wires by the curtain.

I smile at Lana and then quickly catch up to Rachel. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" She says looking away from me quickly.

"Rach, did you really just push her off the stage?"

"Finn Hudson, how dare you think I would ever push someone off a stage, that's absurd. I was simply helping her find her way off the stage. She should be more careful in those hooker heels."

"Wow. I'm strangely turned on by you right now."

She rolls her eyes and hands me the cables. "Just finish putting this stuff away." She walks over to the drum set and smirks at me. Yeah I'm totally turned on by her right now.

"So when do we get to go home?" She says bringing me out of my thoughts about taking her right there on the stage.

"Uh what?"

"Home. When do we go home?" She asks again.

"Oh, I think we're driving back tonight. You want me to drive your car?"

"We can share baby. You've been busy today."

"Yo, we ready to finish packing up?" Puck asks as he comes on stage.

"Yeah, dude, what is Quinn doing here?" I ask quickly.

"Oh, she's gonna stay with me for a bit. She's having a hard time with this Beth thing."

"What? She's staying with you? Is that a good idea?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Look Rachel I know you don't trust her, but she's going through a hard time. You don't know how hard it was for her giving up Beth and now seeing her brought it all flooding back."

"I get it Noah, but I don't trust her. At all! She's lied, she's tried everything she can to get Finn back, and she's generally been a bitch to both of you."

"She has a point Puck. I mean what does she even want you to do for her?" I ask him worried for him as well as myself.

"Look I'm just trying to talk to her about life and Beth and come on guys, it's not fair that I got to see her and Quinn is just wondering if she's ok."

"Well she's not meeting her. I don't trust her at all." Rachel complains as she walks away quickly from the conversation.

I shrug my shoulders. "She has a point. Can we even trust her that she's serious about wanting to figure herself out?"

"Hey you are the one that told her to seek help. She's just taking your advice." He turns and walks away, packing up his guitar.

I roll my eyes and help load the rest of the stuff onto the flatbed so we can haul it to the van. I don't feel like talking about Quinn right now. I just want to get home and forget she's even in town. Every time she is here there is some sort of drama and honestly I'm not in the mood for it. Not after Rachel and I finally just got to a place where we aren't fighting anymore.

We pack up the gear in the van and I watch as Puck heads off to Quinn's car to drive with her. She smiles at me and I turn before she has a chance to talk to me. I head straight for our car and climb in to the driver's seat.

"You ready to go home baby?"

"So ready. This has been one hell of a week." I say sighing and looking into the rear view mirror as I pull out on the highway.

"Can you believe we graduate this week? I mean seriously, we're done with college Finn. We can do anything we want now."

"Like get married?" I say smirking at her in the seat beside me.

She grins. "Yes, like get married."

"So let's set a date then."

"What? Right now?"

"Rach, what else are we going to do right now?" I laugh.

"Well, alright, when do you want to get married?"

"How long does it take to plan a wedding with all that stuff you want? You don't even have a dress babe."

"Well _with_ Kurt involved probably a year, but if I do this on my own we can do it much sooner." She laughs and I reach over and lace my fingers with hers.

"Babe, I just want to marry you. You tell me a date, and I'll show up."

"Well I don't know if it's that easy Finn." She looks out the window and sighs.

"Why not? Seriously Rach, you get a dress, tell me when and I'll show up and sweep you off your feet."

She smiles softly and squeezes my hand. "I love you baby." She nods and bites her lip. "I want to get married in the park under our tree." She says suddenly.

"That sounds perfect." The park is totally our place. I proposed there, why not get married there and Kurt can have his birds that poop glitter and no one will have to worry about them.

"Then let's do it. Give me three months and I'll be ready to be Mrs. Finn Hudson."

"I like the sound of that." We drive in silence for a while before I finally say what I know we both are dying to talk about.

"So uh, Quinn?" I say quietly and she looks up at me and frowns.

"I don't trust her being here Finn. I don't want her around Beth."

"Yeah I just hope Puck knows what he's doing."

"Are you kidding me? He's Puck, he only thinks with his dick. Ten bucks says they'll end up in bed together as soon as they get to his house."

"I think you're a little off on that bet Rach, it's a long drive home, I don't think they'll make it to the house."

We both laugh knowing that it's probably true. Honestly I'll just be happy so long as she doesn't end up trying to crawl into my bed. I've had enough Quinn drama, maybe it's time someone else deal with it.

"Speaking of it being a long ride home." She giggles as she leans over and nibbles on my ear.

"Babe I'm driving." I pull back and adjust the steering wheel so we don't swerve into the lane beside us.

"Then keep driving." She says as she leans over and kisses my neck, and I swear I almost hit the car next to us.

"You're gonna get us killed Rach."

I feel her hand drop into my lap and my mind drifts back to the day I hit that freaking mailman. "I swear Rachel if you make me hit someone else I'm going to be really mad."

"So drive safely then love." She giggles as she slips herself between the steering wheel and my lap. I gulp loudly as her hands undo the zipper on my pants and I feel her fishing in my pants until she latches on to what she's looking for.

"Woah, babe seriously." I look down quickly at her and then back up at the road. "You really don't have to do this because you know you totally took care of that earlier today and….oh….uh…well if you really wanted to….ooooh God."

I grip the steering wheel tightly as I feel her wrap her mouth around the head of my dick and then feel it slide to the back of her throat at once. I blow out a large breath of air, looking around to see if any of the cars on the road are close to us. I notice that the only cars on the road now are the ones the band are driving. I sink down slightly in the seat as her hands work on the shaft and her tongue swirls around the tip of my penis.

"Fuck Rachel I swear to God if I don't crash and kill us both I'm totally fucking you the second we get in the door." I groan out as her mouth engulfs me once again.

She increases the speed of her hands and I feel my legs start to tense causing me to speed up. When her mouth puckers on my dick I swear to God I see stars as my orgasm overtakes me. And I moan out loudly as the car starts to veer toward the side of the road. "Fuck." I groan as she pumps my load into her mouth and the car leaves the road, skidding onto the gravel on the side of the freeway. I break as fast as I can, trying not to swerve back onto the road as Rachel leans back in her seat laughing.

The guys drive by in the van honking their horns as I sit gripping the steering wheel and breathing heavily.

"Holy hell you almost got us killed." I say once my breathing returns to normal.

She wipes her lips and shrugs her shoulders. "Sometimes you just gotta live a little Finn."

I stare at her dumbfounded. "First you push a girl off a stage and then you give me a blow job in a moving vehicle. Where is Rachel Berry and what have you done with her?"

"I'm the new and improved Rachel Berry. Living on the edge." She winks.

"Yeah well just make sure my old Rachel is in there somewhere too." I say as I pull back onto the road.

She lies back in her seat and closes her eyes. "Oh I'm still here Hudson. Now drive faster so we can get home, I believe you owe me."

"Now we're doing IOU's for orgasms?" I laugh.

She smiles at me with one eye open. "Yes, and you owe me two as of this moment, so you better step on it."


	21. Chapter 20

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 20**

**Rachel POV**

"Finn do you really think it's a good idea for you to come in with me today? I mean, we have graduation tomorrow and I can totally handle this on my own."

"Rach, if you think I'm letting you handle that jackass on your own, then you are out of your mind."

"What are you going to say to him?"

"Say? Oh you think I'm talking to him?" He parks the car and removes the key from the ignition.

"Well you aren't going to do anything else!" I say flatly.

"You just let me deal with it." He opens the car door and immediately starts walking toward the theater. I quickly catch up with him, grabbing his arm to slow him down.

"What exactly are you going to do Finn?" I say trying to keep up with his large strides.

"I'm going to tell him to back off. Just don't worry about it Rach." He grabs the handle and yanks the back door to the theater open, storming through the door and going toward my dressing room. As we get closer Seth's door opens and he walks out.

"Well look who decided to show her face." He smirks.

"Can we talk?" I say quietly.

"Screw talking, I should just kick your ass right here." Finn says getting into Seth's face.

"So you want me to get her fired and have you arrested?" He says smugly.

"The way I see it you aren't going to get her fired at all. In fact, how would you like it if I had YOU arrested?" Finn says poking his finger into his chest.

"What the hell are you even talking about you tall freak of a human."

"You see when you attack a girl, or make sexual advances at her without her permission, that's harassment. I would hate to have Rachel file charges against you. Especially after the way you started sending her all those flowers, and then took advantage of her."

"I never did any of that you asshole."

"Oh yeah, well we can just let the cops figure that out shall we?" Finn turns and grabs my hand and drags me toward the door.

"Finn what the heck are you doing?" I whisper.

"Shh, just agree with me right now ok?" He says softly.

"Hey hey!" Seth yells. Finn stops and turns back toward him. "Look, I don't want trouble."

"Oh yeah, well that's what you've found." Finn steps toward him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Rachel alone. Do your play together and keep your mouth and your hands away from her outside of it."

"Fine. Just stay the hell away from me." He says turning and walking back into his dressing room.

Finn and I are left standing alone in the hallway. He turns to me and smiles. "There. And I didn't even need to hit him." He says proud of himself.

"Well I wouldn't have let you hit him."

"You ruin all my fun."

The rest of the week goes by quickly. We finally get diplomas and can call ourselves college graduates. Kurt freaks out when I tell him that I have a wedding to plan in 3 months. Apparently that's not enough time to plan the perfect wedding. So I sit down with him to look at dresses online.

"What about this one?"

I wrinkle my nose. "Don't you think that' a bit much? I mean we are getting married in a park."

"Which by the way is an awesome idea. But yeah ok, too much. So we need something a bit more reserved." Kurt clicks a few times on the screen, oohing and aahing over each page.

"What you looking at?" Finn asks as Kurt quickly puts his hand over the monitor.

"You get out of here right now." He yells. "You can't see any of the dresses Finn. Are you insane?"

"Woah, it's just a dress Kurt." He laughs. "It's not like she's going to wear all of them at once."

His cell phone rings and he shrugs as he leaves the room.

"Boys just do not understand the importance of the perfect dress." He says shaking his head in disgust.

Finn walks back into the room with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"That was our label." He says looking over at Blaine on the couch. "They're extending our tour. They added like 13 cities."

I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. "Oh Finn I'm so happy for you. This is amazing."

His lips brush mine and he lifts me off the ground. "Can you believe it Rach? This is insane."

Blaine walks over and high fives him. "We gotta tell the other guys. When do we leave?" He asks.

"Tomorrow. We are picking up on another tour that's already in progress. We need to be in North Carolina by Wednesday."

"I'll go make the call." Blaine says grabbing his phone and leaving the room.

Later that night I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head. I'm happy that Finn gets to go back out on tour, the band is finally starting to get the recognition that they deserve and there really is nowhere else to go but up for them. But I hate being away from him. Even for a little bit of time.

"Hey babe, everything ok?" I feel the bed dip as Finn climbs into bed.

"Yeah." I say softly, my back still to him.

"You seemed quiet at dinner."

I feel his arm wrap around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. "I'm going to miss you."

"Baby, shh." I feel his lips attach to my shoulder blade as he softly kisses the exposed skin there. "I won't be gone that long. And maybe if you aren't performing you can fly out and see me."

I lean back against him, looking over my shoulder. "Really?" I wipe a stray tear from my eye.

"Yeah, of course. And I'll call you every night. I promise. Plus this way you and Kurt can have this wedding all ready to go by the time I get home."

I pull his arms tighter around my waist and push myself up against him and I feel his nose nuzzle against my neck, his breath hot against my skin. "In the meantime, I'd totally like to repay some IOU's." He chuckles against my neck, his hand roaming down my stomach and grazing my thigh.

I giggle as his tongue glides across my earlobe and I feel his erection starting to press into my backside. I push against it and I hear him let out a low moan in my ear. "God you do things to me that no one else can do." He sighs in my ear and I feel the hair on my skin stand up and the electricity jolt down my spine.

I close my eyes and smile as his hand comes in contact with my panties, his fingers dipping under the fabric. I feel the wetness pooling between my legs just waiting for him to touch me. He massages the skin just under the fabric, grinding his lower half against me as he lets out another low moan in my ear. "Finn..please….touch me." I groan as his fingers slide across my folds, caressing the nub underneath and pinching it slightly between his thumb and finger.

"God I love touching you."

My head falls back against his chest, his kisses harder against my skin as he sucks the flesh, his teeth nibbling lightly, marking me as his.

I reach back behind me, feeling him through his boxer shorts, my hand tracing his shaft as he bucks against me, his fingers sliding inside of me. "Oh…Finn." I say biting my lip.

I slip my hand into his boxers, grasping the head of his cock in my hand and squeezing as the pressure of his fingers increases and I feel myself getting close to falling apart. "God baby, come for me." He moans into my ear, his fingers buried inside me as I feel my body tense and climax as his mouth breathes hot against my ear.

"That's one." He whispers as his hands push my panties down and I feel him bring his erection against my back, hard and wet. I groan as he pushes it between my legs and I quickly push my leg up and over his allowing him entrance and I moan his name as he slides inside me. His hand pulling me hard against him.

I push against him thrust for thrust; leaning back and crashing my lips against his, his tongue wrestling against mine, plunging into my mouth. He pulls my leg up and over his waist and he pulls my hand down with is, rubbing it against my clit. "Come on baby, touch yourself Rach." He groans.

His fingers intertwined with mine as our hands rub against my clit combined with the steady thrusting of his cock inside of me has me breathing heavy and out of breath. "Oh God." I breathe out, my heart catching in my throat as I tumble over the edge. His hand grips my hips and he pulls me hard against him as he grunts loudly into my mouth, exploding inside me.

He smiles against my mouth, "Now we're even."

I laugh loudly. "For now."

I fall asleep in his arms knowing it will be the last time for a while before I have this chance again. And when I wake up and look over to see him packing his things, I choke back the tears. It's only for a few weeks, I tell myself as I climb out of bed.

"Oh hey babe." I didn't mean to wake you.

"No, it's ok. I wanted to be up when you left." I wrap my arms around his waist from behind him, my face buried in his back and he clasps his hands with mine.

"What do you say we have breakfast together? I'll cook." He turns to face me and grins.

"Ok baby. It sounds good." We dress and head out to the kitchen and Finn makes toast while I pour him some orange juice and hop up on to the counter to watch him spread on the peanut butter for his toast.

The doorbell rings and I look up at him confused. "I thought you were going to get the guys?"

"I was!" He says as he sets the knife down and heads to the door. I follow him out and see Noah standing in the doorway.

"Hey Noah, what are you doing here?" I ask as he steps into the house.

"Ok look Rachel; I understand you don't like her very much." He starts.

"Um, what are we talking about?"

"Look it's just for the time we are on tour, that's all. As soon as I get home she's gone."

"Who's gone..Noah.."

"Hey roomie." Quinn says walking in behind Noah with her bags in her hands.

Finn and I look at each other confused.

"What's going on?" Finn asks angrily. "You don't really think you are moving her in HERE do you?"

"I wasn't planning on being gone for the tour and I don't want her staying out here on her own so I figured since you and Blaine are gone, Rachel and Kurt…"

"No way." I say.

"Rachel, please. It's just until we get back." Noah whines.

I look over at Quinn who actually looks just as annoyed as I do. "Look Berry, I'm not excited about it either. But he's insisting." She throws herself down on the couch and opens the book sitting on the coffee table flipping through the pages.

I grab Noah by the arm and pull him toward the kitchen. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Please Rachel; look I know she's done you both wrong. But she's trying to change. I know she is. Just trust me ok."

I look over at Finn and he shakes his head no.

I sigh loudly and look back out in the living room at the girl sitting on the couch staring around at my house. "I swear to God Noah, if this goes badly I am blaming you for the rest of my life."

He grins widely. "It's three weeks, what could possibly go wrong in three weeks."


	22. Chapter 21

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 21**

**Finn POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea because most of the time you say it's gonna be a good idea and that's like right before the garage burns down."

"DUDE! That was one time, am I ever going to live that down? I was like twelve and I totally thought it would be cool to smoke in the garage."

"Yeah the smoking part wasn't what burned the garage down! If you remember it was when you thought it would be a really awesome idea to light all the cigarettes at once with that welding tool."

"Ok granted, not my best idea. But trust me on this one. It's going to be fine."

"How is this going to be fine? You are putting Quinn in MY house with Rachel. You realize how crazy that sounds right?"

I look up and see Blaine laughing from the driver's side seat. I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat. Rachel can handle this. I just have to keep reminding myself of that.

"It's going to be fine. I swear." Puck says as he turns back and looks out the window.

We get in to North Carolina in the middle of the night, I quickly pull out my phone to call and check up on Rachel as Blaine checks us in to our hotel.

The phone rings a few times and finally she picks up sounding sleeping and adorable.

"_Hello?" _

"Rach, sorry I know I woke you up."

"_Finn, no no I wanted you to call when you got there."_

"Are you ok? I mean, the house is still standing right?"

"_Finn, we aren't going to tear the apartment complex down. We didn't really talk to each other all day. She watched T.V while I cleaned out my closets."_

"But you did that last weekend."

"_Yeah well you can never be too organized Finn."_

"So you're taking the avoiding approach?" I laugh and she groans.

"_No, I'm totally going to try and talk to her tomorrow. I just wanted to pout about it today."_

"Well just try and talk to her when Kurt is around ok?"

"_Finn, it's not like we are going to get into a fist fight or anything."_

"Yeah but if you do, can you wait until I get home, cuz that might be kind of hot."

"_FINN!"_ She says angrily.

"I'm kidding. Kind of. You could totally take her though."

"_Well it's not going to happen."_

"Not even in a tub of red Jell-O?"

"_Oh God Finn."_ She groans but I can hear the laughter on the other end of the line.

"But you're thinking about it now aren't you?" I chuckle.

"_NO! Are you?"_

"Uh."

"_Answer wisely Mister!"_ She scolds.

"Totally not thinking about it at all Rach. That's disgusting and totally objectifying of women."

"_Good answer!"_ She laughs.

"Ok look I'll let you go to bed babe. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"_I'm fine. I love you very much for checking on me though."_

"I love you too. Night sweetie."

I hang up the phone and go up to my room. And when my head hits the pillow I'm so not thinking about Rachel covered in red Jell-O. It was blue."

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear and I moan as I toss it to the floor and fall back to sleep only to wake to Blaine banging on my door. I crawl out of bed and answer the door. "Get up Finn, we have meet and greet in an hour. You can't meet people looking like you just got off a bender."

"HEY I sleep heavy!" I complain.

I jump in the shower and get ready to go in fifteen minutes and we head to the parking lot where we are having our promotion for the album. We take our seats at the table as the fans in line are screaming for us. I'm shocked by the amount of people who are already waiting for us. How did people in North Carolina even hear about our album? It's not like it's selling nationwide.

They open the line and the girls pile through as we sign shirts and posters and more than our share of bras.

"Hi." The girl giggles in front of me.

"Uh hi, I'm Finn. What's your name?"

"I'm April. You're totally my favorite drummer ever."

"Ever, well that's pretty big." I smile widely as she hands me her poster. I sign my name to it and push it down toward Blaine. She leans over with her camera and I take a quick picture with her.

"Nice meeting you." She says as she walks down to the rest of the guys.

"Hey." I nod at the next girl.

"Oh my God, Hi, I'm Hannah and I just looooove everything you do."

"Well I'm sure there has to be something I do that you don't love." I grin and she giggles again as her friend nudges her out of the way.

The line moves steadily for another hour until we finally get through the crowd and head back to the hotel to take a nap before our show.

When we get to the venue I see that "Tom Dick and Harry" are also on the ticket and I know Lana must not be too far behind. I quickly duck into the dressing room hoping to avoid any conversation with her but as I turn the corner she bumps into me.

"Oh God I hope your freak of a girlfriend isn't around. I'm still trying to get over the backache from my last meeting with her."

"She's not a freak."

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant crazy bitch."

I roll my eyes and head into the room as she leaves. Women sure are difficult to deal with.

"Hey Finn, you got a love letter." Puck laughs holding up the envelope and tossing it onto the couch.

I pick up the letter and read.

"_Finny bear,_

_You make me so happy when you are up on stage. I love watching everything you do. I hope one day you and I can get to know each other. I think we could be really good friends._

_Love, your secret admirer."_

"Isn't that a great letter Finny bear?" Puck jokes and I throw the letter back at him.

"Very funny dude. Stop writing me letters."

"I didn't write that crap. Seriously, it came in the fan mail. Lucky you, you got your first groupie." He throws the letter back into my lap.

I laugh and toss the letter into the pile on the floor and get ready to take the stage.

The venue is bigger than we usually play since the ticket we are on is a pretty big band we are opening for. It feels nice to play for a large crowd even though I can tell most of them are asking the person next to them who the heck we are. But hey eventually they'll know our names and we'll have our own opening band.

We finish our set and wait out the show in the dressing room, eating and playing darts as other bands come and go from the room until the last band finishes and we clean up and head back to the hotel. We are all still wound up from the show so we head for the hotel bar.

"What you drinkin?" The bartender asks as we sit down.

"Just a beer, whatever's' on tap." I say.

"Drinkin is bad for you." I hear a voice from behind me and turn to see Lana come and take the stool beside me. I groan.

"Yeah so I've been told. Seems I have a tendency to act like a moron when I drink." I say as I toss my beer back and gulp.

"Well I guess we all have our flaws." She laughs.

"Look I'm sorry if I came on to you. You just have to know that I love my fiancé and I have no intention of cheating on her." She looks down at her drink and sighs.

"Well I wouldn't want that midget to come after me again anyway. Honestly she's kind of scary."

"Well she does have spunk."

"Is that what they are calling it these days?"

I finish my beer just as the rest of the guys come in to the bar and Lana gets up and leaves. "What was that about?" Sam asks as he sits down.

"Nothing much. Just clearing the air." I nod.

"Well just so long as that's all." He says looking forward and sipping his beer.

"Trust me, I'm not messing things up with Rachel, but I do have to work with Lana since she's around all the time on this tour. Just trying to keep things civil."

"Cool. Have you heard from Rachel? Her and Quinn haven't had it out yet have they?" He laughs.

"Nah, she said they've been avoiding each other, but I haven't talked to her today to see how she is. I think I'm gonna head up to my room and call her now."

I pay the tab and climb in the elevator, pulling out my phone and dialing Rachel's number.

"Hey babe." I say as soon as she picks up.

"_Oh my God Finn, she's driving me insane."_ She says angrily into the phone and I hear a door slam in the background.

"What's going on?"

"_She's unbelievable. First she went through my stuff Finn! MY STUFF! She says she didn't but I could tell it had been moved, you know I hate it when you put anything out of place so I always know when things are touched."_

"Calm down baby. Just tell me what happened from the start."

"_Well first I was in the other room and I couldn't find her and…"_

I notice a piece of paper slide under my door, distracting me for a moment so I get up from the bed and pick it up off the floor and unfold it. The perfume hits me quickly as the paper is soaked in it. There is pink writing with hearts all over the top of the page.

"_Finny bear,_

_I wanted to be with you so badly tonight. Why do you have to be taken? Why can't you be with me? One day you will want me. I know you will. I will love you forever and ever._

_Love, your secret admirer"_

I quickly open the door and poke my head out, looking down the hall both ways but no one is out there except an old couple waiting by the elevator. I shut the door and look back down at the letter. Who the hell knows what room I'm in?

It has to be a joke Puck is playing on me. It's the only answer I have at this point.

"_Are you listening to me Finn? She moved the scrapbook. OUR scrapbook."_

"What? Oh um sorry, someone was at the door. Uh, look just tell her not to touch anything and put the scrapbooks away ok?"

"_That's not the point, what else has she gone through if she's going through our scrapbooks."_

"I know baby, and I wish I could be there to help out but I'm not."

"_I know. I'm sorry, she's just so frustrating."_

"It's ok. Trust me I know she is."

"_Well, enough about me. How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?"_

I look down at the letter in my hand. It has to be a joke. No need to worry Rachel about a stupid letter. I crumple it up and throw it into the trash can and throw myself back onto the bed. "Nothing interesting here. Lana was scared that you were going to come and kick her ass though."

She laughs loudly and I forget about everything else but her. "Well good, she should be scared. I wouldn't want to toss her off a stage again."

"I thought you said you didn't push her."

"Of course not Finn." She giggles softly and then purrs. "Now tell me what you're wearing."


	23. Chapter 22

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 22**

**Rachel POV**

"I didn't touch anything you insane bat."

"Why must you constantly try and annoy me? You are acting like a two year old Quinn."

"Yeah well you are acting like a freaking annoying pain in the ass. Oh wait, that's just YOU. I don't even know why he puts up with you."

"Ok ladies, can we please both act like adults here." Kurt walks into the living room staring at Quinn and me while holding a bowl in his hands with a towel under his chin. I can tell he's unhappy because he never leaves the kitchen when he's baking because of accidental spills on the carpet that he hates cleaning up.

"She started it." I say under my breath and Quinn looks up at me and points toward me.

"She's insufferable. How do you live with her?"

"Oh trust me, you get used to it, but you two have got to stop this emotional roller coaster of hate before I kill you both." He turns quickly and heads back into the kitchen.

I roll my eyes and throw myself back down on the couch, watching her out of the corner of my eye as she sits down on the chair, folding her arms and staring away from me.

I sigh loudly and blow the hair out of my face. "Why are you even here Quinn?"

She turns her head quickly to face me and then looks down at her hands. "Do you know what it's like to lose something that changes you so much that you can't even look yourself in the mirror anymore?"

"Look if this is about Finn then you should probably just pack up and go home because…"

"It's Beth." She says quietly.

"What?"

"Look Rachel, I know we don't exactly like each other, and yes I would give anything for Finn to want me again, but that has nothing to do with me being here. I just….I think I've been running from her memory for so long that I don't know who I am anymore."

"You don't really think you can just come here and be a part of her life do you?"

"No Rachel I don't. But Finn had a point. I need help. And I don't know what will help me, but seeing her face, knowing that Puck saw her, held her and the way it seemed to mend something in him. I need that Rachel. I just….I just need it."

A part of me felt for her as the tears rolled down her cheek, but the other part of me was just so angry and scared for that poor little girl in the middle of Quinn's healing experiment. But I know what it was like when I wanted to find my mother and I can only imagine how I would feel knowing I had a kid out there and couldn't see her at least once.

"Look, I don't know. Shelby wasn't real happy about Noah meeting her. She's positively going to freak out if she knows you are here."

"I swear to you Rachel, I would never tell her who I was. I just want to see her. Know that she's ok."

"That's not going to just make you less of a bitch you know."

She flinches and then closes her eyes. "But it might close the hole in my heart."

Crap. How am I supposed to be mad at her right now?

"I'll talk to her ok? My mom. I'll talk to her at rehearsal today. Just, stay the hell out of mine and Finn's room please. I don't expect you to like our relationship, but I do expect you to respect it if you are going to live here for the time being."

She nods and I get up and walk back to the kitchen to help Kurt with the cookies.

"It's a bad idea." He sings as I walk in and grab my apron.

"The cookies or?"

"Meeting Beth. You have no idea what Quinn is really hear to do, you can't put that little girl's heart at risk."

I frown as I stir the cookie dough and mix in the chocolate chips. "You didn't see her out there. I think she might really need this."

"You do realize who that is out there right? Or have you lost your entire mind?"

"It's risky I know. But you know I wouldn't play with Beth's heart if I didn't think she was safe."

"Um, excuse me." Quinn says clearing her throat in the doorway and Kurt and I quickly look at each other nervously. "Would you mind if I helped?"

Kurt's mouth drops and I quickly shoot him a dirty look as I turn back to Quinn. "Why not?" I hand her an apron and a spoon. "Just make them small and put them on that plate." I say as I motion toward the cookie dough and the plate on the table. She sits down next to the bowl and starts to set the small doughy balls on the plate.

"So, you haven't really told me what you do Quinn." I say trying to start a conversation.

"I work at the high school. I um, coach the cheerios."

"Oh well that must be lovely." I say sitting across from her and scooping some dough from the bowl. "How is the old school?"

"It's nice. Schue is still there trying to get the Glee club to win anything. They kind of suck now."

"We saw him last time we were in, but it's been a while I suppose." I say nodding at Kurt.

"I noticed you didn't come home last time."

"Well, I have a show that I'm committed to so I can't always travel with Finn and the band."

"Finn said something about Broadway. That must be nice."

"It is. Kurt and I both work for the show."

"Oh. It seems like you have a lot of the old group with you." She laughs.

"I guess. Noah and Sam were a surprise though."

"I bet."

We both look around the room, not sure what else to say to each other. We continue making the cookies and put them in the oven, waiting patiently at the table while they baked. When the bell dings we sit around the table, eating the warm cookies in silence. When I finish mine I excuse myself and head for bed.

I check my phone before closing my eyes and see the text from Finn.

_You're still alive right? Jk 3F'_

I quickly text back a reply.

_Everything is fine. I 3 U too. R*_

I close my eyes and drift to sleep, wondering what I'm going to say to Shelby in the morning.

When I wake up and slip out of my bedroom, Quinn is sleeping quietly on the couch. Kurt and I get our stuff together and silently head out the door and make our way to rehearsal.

"So what are you going to say to Shelby?"

"I don't know yet." I frown. I had hoped something brilliant would come to me in my sleep but no such luck, as the only thing I dreamed about was Finn and I in a big bowl of Jell-O. Damn him and those stupid ideas he puts in my head.

We get in to rehearsal and spend the day going over our routines and Seth and I do our best to work together without causing a scene in front of the director. But every time we end on a break he mutters under his breath "bitch."

I see Shelby sitting at the back table alone so I walk over to talk to her.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"Rachel, are you alright, I saw you missed a couple of rehearsals." She puts her pen down and looks up anxiously.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just some stuff with Finn. He's on tour right now and well you know how it is when you are apart for too long."

She nods her head and the looks back down at her paper.

"I um, wanted to talk to you about something actually."

"Oh yeah?"

"You know how you let Beth meet Noah."

She frowns slightly, "Yes and as much as it kills me, I actually think Beth likes him. Even if she walks around the house singing the Puke song all day."

I laugh loudly. "She has a Puke song?"

"Puke head, Puke head, you look like a skunk you stinky head." She sings.

"Oh my goodness. She's so much like him." I say through the tears of laughter.

"She really is. It's scary sometimes."

"Well you see, the thing is, Quinn is staying with me."

Her eyes do not deceive her as she looks away from me. "Oh."

"I was wondering…."

"You want Beth to meet her too right? I don't know."

"Look Shelby, she's trying to clean up her act. Her pink hair is all but gone except for a couple of streaks and she's not dressing like a hooker anymore so that's good."

"Wait? We are talking about Quinn Fabray right? The little blonde who dressed like she was from the 50's?"

"Well that's the thing. She's going through a rough time right now and I think that maybe if she just sees her, if she knew she was ok, that it might go a long way in helping her out."

"Rachel, my daughter is not a therapist for your friends."

"Oh trust me, she's not my friend. I just want to get her the heck out of my house and this is the only way." I chuckle nervously.

"I suppose it can't hurt as long as you are with her at all times."

"Oh of course, I would never put Beth in any situation that would be bad for her, but I was thinking she could come over and bake cookies with us tonight."

She stares at her page for a long time in front of her before speaking. "Alright, you can take her home with you after rehearsal. But Rachel, if this gets out of hand I am holding you responsible."

"I understand."

I quickly run back to find Kurt and tell him the news. He's shocked that Shelby allowed it so quickly but things have been going so smoothly with Noah that I'm sure she thinks Quinn is the easier one of the two. I think she is underestimating the whole mom factor but I hope for the best.

At the end of rehearsal I gather my stuff and head toward Shelby's office. When I walk in I see Beth playing on the floor with her Barbie's.

"RACHEL!" She yells as I walk in the room and she runs over and wraps her arms around my waist.

I reach down and pick her up. "Hey Beth. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm bored cuz no one will play dolls with me."

"Well that's not nice. How would you like to come over to my house and play for a bit? We could make cookies." Her face lights up as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"REALLY?" She looks over at her mom and she nods in agreement. "Awesome. Is Puke and Finny going to be there?"

"Nope, they are out of town, but Kurt and I will be there and…" I swallow hard. "We have a friend staying with us who might want to play dolls with you."

"Really, is she pretty?"

I look at Kurt who gives me a dirty look so I quickly respond. "Oh she's so pretty, just like you." I say through gritted teeth.

"Then why are we still standing here. Let's go to your house." I set her on the ground and she gathers up her dolls and grabs my hand. "Ok I'm ready."

We head toward the exit when she pulls back and runs toward the office again. "Beth?" I call to her.

She comes back out of the room with the small doll wrapped in her arms. "I almost forgot Quinny." She says out of breath.

"Well we wouldn't want that." I laugh and walk toward the car.

"So what's your friend's name?" she asks as she buckles up.

I look over at Kurt and his eyebrow rises. Well I hadn't thought about this part. It's not like Quinn is a common name. Kurt shrugs and I look back at her from the front seat, "Funny you should ask that Beth."


	24. Chapter 23

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 23**

**Finn POV**

"Seriously would you hurry up Finn?"

"Im working on it. God you guys, I don't do well without sleep, give me a break!" I yell as I quickly finish packing up my stuff and dragging it out of my hotel room.

"We need to be in Alabama by sunrise." Blaine says as he grabs one of my bags and shuts the door behind me.

"God I hate all this driving." I groan.

"Yeah well when we're famous we'll fly." He laughs.

"Hell I'd take traveling on a stupid tour bus over driving in that van at this point. It's like living with toddlers with Puck and Kyle in such a small space."

"I think the road is doing funny things to them." Blaine nods. "Yesterday I caught them trying to light their farts on fire."

"SERIOUSLY! We did that when we were ten. I'm going to go insane." I say banging the button on the elevator.

"Wait, you tried that when you were ten? Why does anyone do this at all? I think I was seriously sheltered as a child." Blaine shakes his head and laughs as we step into the opening elevator.

We ride down to the lobby and take our keys to the check out desk. "Are you Finn?" The lady asks as I hand her my key.

"Uh yeah why?"

"I have a package for you." She bends down and hands me a small envelope with my name on it. I look over at Blaine confused. I take the package and stick it under my arm and grab my bags to head toward the van.

"What's that about?" Blaine asks.

"No idea. Maybe Rachel sent me something." I toss it into my backpack and throw the bag into the back of the van. I crawl into the back seat and curl up with my pillow hoping to get some shut eye during the drive.

It must have worked because I know that Rachel wasn't in the van with me. But here she was sitting on my lap, riding me and moaning my name with her head thrown back and my hands in her hair. "God Rachel, yes, that feels so good. Ride me baby."

Suddenly she throws her head forward and punches me in the arm. "What the hell babe?"

"Stop touching me." She yells.

"Rach, baby please don't stop." I groan. But she gets angry and I feel the sting of her hand across my face.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She yells and suddenly my eyes spring open and I look up at Puck inches from my face.

"What the hell dude?" I shout.

"I'm not your fuck toy dude. Not cool." He says pushing back into the seat in front of me and leaning up to open the van door.

I shake my head completely confused and make my way out of the van.

"Dude seriously, you don't touch the hawk. Ever. But you definitely do not touch the hawk while yelling for me to ride you. I will kick your ass next time."

The rest of the guys are standing outside the van bent over laughing. And I realize that I must have been acting out my dream on Puck. Wonderful. "Well dude maybe if your hawk wasn't sooo attractive I could keep my hands out of it. Your fault man." I grab a handful of his hair and tug as I walk past him into the diner.

"You suck man!" Puck hollers after me.

"Uh your hawk ain't that irresistible. Find someone else for that." I laugh as I throw myself down in the booth.

He punches my arm and sits down beside me. "Well apparently Rachel does a great job of it because it's all you've been moaning about for thirty miles."

"Don't make me leave you on the side of the road!" I say giving him a warning glance.

"Ok kiddo's, daddy's here so stop bickering." Blaine says sitting down in the booth across from me.

We order our dinner and an extra helping of apple pie. I search through my backpack for my wallet. My hand hitting the envelope. I quickly rip the top of it open and reach in pulling the paper out.

'_Finny,_

_I hope you travel safely to your next location. I hope to see you again soon. It won't be long until we can be together. With her gone we can spend more time together. I'm glad she stayed in New York. You will soon realize you are better off without her. _

_Soon we will be together my love,_

_Your secret admirer'_

I tip the envelope over and the object falls out into my hand. It's a small heart picture frame and inside the frame is a photo that I recognize from one of the magazines that covered the Music Festival a few years ago. The picture is of Rachel and me in central park. But in the frame you can't see Rachel because her faced has been scratched out and in red letters written across her small frame is the word _'Soon'_

I drop the frame on the ground. "Fuck! You've taken it a bit too far don't you think?" I yell and everyone turns to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" Puck asks.

"The damn secret admirer letters. It's not funny anymore!" I say tossing the letter on the table and reach to the ground for the frame I dropped at my feet.

Blaine picks up the letter and starts to read it. "What is this?"

"It's Puck." I say gesturing to the guy beside me.

"I didn't write those damn letters. I told you that before."

"I'm serious Puck, just stop writing them." I say angrily as I toss the frame on the table. Puck picks it up and his eyes get wide.

"What the hell is this?" He asks. "Dude, no way. I wouldn't fuck around about Rachel. How many of these have you gotten." He says with concern in his voice.

I think about it. "Um three I think. One at the show that I thought was you, this one, and someone put one under my hotel room the other day. That's why I thought it was you."

"Dude, did they all threaten Rachel?" Puck says handing the letter to Sam who looks like the color has drained from his face.

"Uh, not at first no. I mean I just thought someone was pulling a prank. But the picture. I don't know."

Kyle walks up and sits down. "So are we ready? Hey what's that?" he says pointing to the frame.

"You aren't fucking around with Finn with some letters are you?" Sam asks seriously.

"What? No. What's going on?" He picks up the frame. "Who the hell did this?"

"I don't know. I thought it was a joke. Look, we just gotta keep a closer eye on things ok." I say tossing the letter and frame into my bag. "And don't tell Rachel. I don't need her worrying."

"Finn, don't you think you need to let her know?" Sam asks.

"No absolutely not. There is no need to worry her. Let her plan the wedding and I'll deal with this. It could be nothing." I push Puck out of the booth and walk over to pay the bill.

"Just do me a favor and call and make sure she's ok." I hear Sam say quietly as he runs to catch up with me.

"I'm doing that as soon as I get out of here. You don't think this is serious do you?" I ask concerned as I look back towards the other guys. "I don't want to freak everyone out for no reason, but if anything happened to her…." I trail off.

"I don't know Finn. It could be nothing. Let's just make sure she's ok and then we'll keep an eye on it."

I pay the bill and nod to him as I leave the diner and pull out my cell phone, dialing her number quickly. The phone rings a few times and my heart races with each one.

"Pick up Rach….pick up." I say to myself as I nod to the people walking past me. After the fifth ring I hear her voice and recognize it as her voicemail message.

"Shit." I curse as I hear the beep in my ear. I try and remain calm as I leave my message.

"Hey babe, it's me. Give me a call back, I just um, need to hear your smiling voice. I love you!"

I hang up as the guys come out of the diner and I nod at Sam as he walks over. "She didn't answer."

He looks to me concerned as we climb into the van. I pull myself into the back of the van and Sam climbs in beside me. My phone buzzes in my jacket and I pull it out to see the incoming text message.

'_Sorry, I didn't hear the phone. Something came up. I'll call you later. 3 R*'_

"Well at least she's ok." Sam says as he reads the message over my shoulder. I quickly text back that I miss her and love her and then stare out the window watching the landscape go by in dark shadows. We get to the hotel and drag ourselves to our rooms. I'm so tired that I can't even think about everything that's going on as my head hits the pillow and my thoughts fade to black.

I wake up to someone knocking on my door and I drag myself out of the bed, looking over to the clock to see that it's 6am. I open the door and see the hotel staff standing with a tray. "Room service." He says pushing past me with the tray.

"Uh I didn't order room service."

"You're Finn Hudson right?" He asks looking down at the order. "Says here you did." He shrugs and walks to the door. "Enjoy." He shuts the door behind him and I walk over to the tray. Well at least I'll have something good to eat. I open the tray and see my favorite food sitting on the plate. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I quickly sit down and grab a fork digging in to the eggs as I reach for the orange juice and pour it into my glass.

There is another knock on my door and I jump up to answer it. When I open the door Sam is standing there. "Hey dude, want to get breakfast?"

"I uh, figured that's what this was for?" I say pointing to the tray.

"You ordered room service?" He pushes past me and looks at all the food. "You must have been really hungry." He laughs.

"I thought we all got it. I didn't order it."

Sam looks around on the tray and opens the smaller one to reveal a strawberry pie and a piece of paper. I walk over and look down at it. "What the hell?"

I open the folder paper and see the familiar pink writing.

'_Morning gorgeous. I thought you might enjoy a treat. I know it's your favorite. Think of me always. Love, your secret admirer.'_

"You didn't eat that did you?" Sam says suddenly looking at the fork in my hand. I drop the fork on the tray and run to the bathroom, immediately sticking my finger down my throat causing the food to spill from my stomach into the toilet.

"Shit, Finn this is getting serious. I think we should have someone look at the food."

"No man, it's fine. I don't think the hotel staff is trying to poison me and they made the food."

"Then why are you throwing it back up into the toilet?"

I stand up and flush and walk out of the bathroom. "You can never be sure right?" I look back down at the letter. "What the hell is going on here?" I say to him concerned.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we talk to someone."


	25. Chapter 24

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 24**

**Rachel POV**

"Was that Finn?" Kurt asks looking over from the driver's seat. I nod.

"Finny! Where's Finny?" Beth yells from the backseat.

"He was on the phone sweetie. Finn's in….gosh I have no idea what state he's in now." I say running my hands through my hair.

"I want to talk to Finn." Beth says quietly.

"Maybe tonight you can call him." I smile back at her.

"Yay." She cheers and Kurt laughs as he pulls up to our building.

I look up to our floor and see the lights on and wonder if maybe I should have called Quinn and warned her first. Kurt and I exchange nervous glances as we exit the car and head up to the apartment.

I open the door and look around the room for Quinn. When I don't see her I get slightly irritated hoping she isn't back in my room again.

"Quinn?" I holler into the apartment. Suddenly she appears at the back of the hallway. I swear to God if she was in my room. I scream in my head.

"You guys are late, I was going to…." She stops as she enters the living room and sees the little girl standing beside me.

"Um Quinn, this is my friend Beth." I say looking down at the girl as she wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face in my side. I put an arm around her and look into her eyes. "Bethy this is Quinn. Remember I told you her name was like your dolly."

Quinn's head drops to the doll in the little girls hands and she blinks a few times before she speaks. "Hi." She says nervously as she walks closer to us. "That's a pretty doll you have." She bends down and lightly touches the doll and Beth pulls back slightly but smiles.

"Thanks. My mommy says it's special."

Quinn flinches, "Oh it's a very special doll." She says quietly as she stands back up and turns toward me. "Can we talk?"

I nod and turn to Beth. "Be right back, play with Kurt." I follow Quinn into the kitchen.

"What the heck are you doing?" She turns on me as soon as I enter the room.

"What? You are the one who wanted to meet her." I whisper.

"You could have warned me." She says pointing toward me. I push her hand out of my face and roll my eyes.

"Look Quinn, either you want to do this or you don't. Make up your mind because we are making cookies." I turn and walk out of the room and find Kurt and Beth sitting on the living room floor playing with her dolls.

"Who wants to bake cookies?" I say clapping my hands. Beth and Kurt both stumble to their feet and celebrate.

We walk back in to the kitchen and Quinn is pulling bowls out of the cabinets. "I wasn't sure where you kept everything but I think I found most of it." She says softly.

I smile as I lift Beth up onto a chair beside her. "Great you two start getting the bowls ready and I'll get the chocolate chips." I pat Quinn on the shoulder as I walk to the other side of the kitchen.

"When do I get to call Finny?" Beth asks and Quinn looks over at me.

"Beth, he's probably performing right now. I'll let you call him before you go to bed ok?" I laugh and Quinn watches the small girl.

"Good. I want to talk to him. I want him to kick Puke in the butt for me."

I laugh and Quinn looks at me confused. "Puke?"

"Yeah his stupid friend with the bad haircut." Beth laughs as she stirs the bowl.

"OH Puck!" Quinn laughs loudly.

"Yes, they have a love hate relationship. But don't tell her that." I grin as I tickle the small girl around the waist.

"Hey I don't love Puke head. Not unless he wears my bonnet and then I guess he's ok. But don't tell him I said that." Beth says making a face as she licks her fingers.

"Well Puck does take some getting used to." Quinn laughs.

"You know Puke too?" Beth remarks with her mouth open.

"Oh yes, I know Puck very well." She giggles.

"Is he your boooooyfriend." Beth teases.

"Not for a long time." She says staring out the window.

"Ewwww, why would you want him as your boyfriend? Finny's better."

Quinn and I exchange a look and I almost dare her to speak.

"Well we can't all have Finn now can we?" Quinn says quietly.

"No way, you can't have him at all. He's Rachel's anyway." Beth says defiantly.

Quinn nods her head and continues with the cookies as Kurt laughs in the corner at the two of us standing in the middle of the kitchen with the small girl between us.

"What?" I shout at him.

"Nothing, I just feel like I need a camera to preserve this memory because NO ONE is ever going to believe it actually happened." He laughed.

"We're just baking." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Yes baking without pushing each other into the stove." He says walking out of the room and coming back with his camera. "Ok smile big and pretend you love each other." He grins.

Quinn and I look at each other and each put an arm around Beth as Kurt takes the picture. He has a point. And people will probably just think the picture was made in Photoshop since Quinn and I can't be in the same room without wanting to kill each other.

But surprisingly we spend the evening baking and laughing and talking about Barbie's and clothing and all of Beth's favorite things. I smile as I watch the two on the couch playing with her doll. I never would have thought there would come a time when I didn't want to hate Quinn.

"I can't believe your name is the same as my dollies." Beth says brushing the dolls hair.

"Yeah that is pretty cool huh?" She says lightly twirling Beth's hair in her fingers. She's staring at her in awe and I've never seen Quinn look so peaceful before.

"Ok, bed time." I say looking at my watch.

"But I thought we were going to call Finny?" Beth whines.

"Not tonight hun. I need to get you to sleep. We can call him in the morning. Finn loves to be woken up early in the morning." I laugh.

"Yay." She jumps up from the couch and runs back to the bedroom. Suddenly she comes back out into the living room. "Thanks for playing with me Quinn." She says quickly hugging a stunned Quinn.

"No problem dear." She smiles.

Beth runs back to the bedroom leaving Quinn and I alone.

"Wow." She says quietly. "She's amazing isn't she?"

I nod. "Yeah she is. She's a good kid."

"Well I'm going to head to bed." She says pulling her feet up onto the couch.

"Goodnight Quinn." I say walking out and turning off the light.

"Rachel?" She says softly. "Thank you."

I nod and head into the bedroom, smiling at the sleeping girl sprawled out on my bed.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Feeling at peace for the first time in a long time. But when I wake up I notice that Beth isn't in bed anymore. I sit up looking around the room but she's not there. I walk to the door to look out in the hall when I hear a voice in the bathroom. I lean up against the door.

"_No, she never told me that….well I don't think you would know that…that can't be true because my mommy never lies." _

I push the door open and Beth spins around with my phone in her ear.

"_Rachel doesn't lie either."_

"Beth, who are you talking to?" I ask as she hands me the phone. I put it to my ear and listen. I hear a strange voice on the other line.

"_Beth they are lying to you."_ The voice says.

"Who is this?" I say loudly into the phone and then I hear a click and the line goes dead.

"Beth who was that?" I demand.

She looks up and starts crying. "I thought it was Finny calling so I answered it. But that person is mean. They said that you and mommy are liars. They said that mommy isn't my mommy. Why would they say that Rachel?" She sobs and I pull her into my lap.

"What else did they say?" I ask her softly.

"They said my mommy is your mommy. But that's a lie, right Rachel?"

I sigh heavily. I don't want to lie to her, but it's not my place to explain any of this. "Come on, let's go find Kurt."

I take her hand and we walk through the house and I notice that Quinn isn't on the couch. Kurt is in the kitchen and I take Beth in there and sit her at the table. Kurt looks up at the crying girl. "What happened?" He says worried.

"Beth answered my phone and someone was telling her some things on the phone about her mom." I answer. "Where's Quinn?" I ask.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got up an hour ago." He shrugs.

I hear the front door open and I walk into the living room quickly. "Where were you?" I say accusingly.

Quinn looks up surprised. "Oh um, I went out. I needed some air."

"Convenient." I spit.

"What the hell is your problem?" She says smugly.

"I got a phone call, someone who talked to Beth and told her that her mom wasn't her mom."

Her face drops. "Are you accusing me of something Berry?"

"I'm just curious where you were. That's all."

"Actually it sounds like more than that. So go ahead and say it. You think I would do that to her?" she yells.

"Yeah I do." I shout.

"Well that's because you are a paranoid bitch!" She screams.

Suddenly Beth steps in the room yelling. "Would you stop yelling at each other please?" She cries.

We both stop and look down at the little girl. "I'm sorry Beth." I say leaning down and picking her up. "Quinn and I were just worried and it made us cranky."

"You can't blame Quinn for this, it wasn't her." Beth says wiping away her tears.

"Why do you say that sweetie?" I ask pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Because the mean person on the phone was saying that Puke and Quinn were my mom and dad and we all know that's a lie, so why would Quinn say that?"

Quinn and I both look at each other nervously. "Did this person say anything else?" I demand.

"No, why are you so upset? Did I do something wrong?" Beth asks.

"No, no sweetie. You didn't. I just, I think we need to go home now." I set her down and start gathering up her stuff as I walk to the bedroom.

"You don't really think I would do that?" Quinn says following me into the bedroom.

"I honestly don't know what to believe right now. All I know is someone is trying to hurt that little girl and whoever it turns out being…" I whip around to face her. "There will be hell to pay when I find them."

I push past her and head to the living room, grabbing Beth by the hand and heading out the door toward the car. When we get to her house, I let myself in and set her stuff on the couch.

"Shelby, it's me. We're here." I yell into the house. Shelby suddenly appears in the room wearing an apron.

"Oh hey dear, go wash up for dinner Beth." She says as Beth heads off to the bathroom. Once the girl has left the room I look over at Shelby.

"We need to talk."


	26. Chapter 25

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 25**

**Finn POV**

"Seriously, you can't wear that on stage. It looks ridiculous. Are you trying to make us look like idiots?" Puck grabs the hat off my head and tosses it on the couch. I quickly walk back to the couch and grab the hat shoving it back on my head.

"Are you kidding? This hat makes me look hot. We're in Texas Puck. They wear them to the grocery store. I'm wearing it on stage!" He rolls his eyes and laughs at me.

"I think it looks good." Blaine says patting me on the shoulder. "And the fans will love it."

I hear a knock at the door. "Excuse me, flowers for the band." The lady peeks her head in the door and I shudder when she carries the flowers into the room. It had been a week since the nonsense in Alabama with the food delivery and they had spoken to the local police. The food was fine and there wasn't anything they could do about the letters since no one was actually being threatened. I put it out of my mind and it had been quiet for the last week but I was still on guard and every time I saw flowers delivered I felt my heart jump.

Sam grabbed the flowers suddenly from the woman and quickly grabbed the card and read it over. He looked at me silently and nodded that it was fine. I immediately relaxed and grabbed my drumsticks to get myself prepared for the show. I sat on the couch tapping out the beat on my legs as I mentally prepared myself to go on stage. It had been a stressful couple of weeks but I was determined to move past it.

"One night stand, you're up." We heard the stage manager yell and we gathered our stuff and headed toward the stage.

"Let's go cowboy Finn." Puck jokes as he walks out onto the stage and starts to get the fans riled up.

I tip my hat to the fans as I enter the stage and climb behind my drum set causing a lot of screams. I knew this hat would be freaking epic when I bought it.

"Howdy." I say into the microphone as the crowd goes wild screaming for me. I tip my hat at Puck who gives me the finger and I bang out the beat for our first song. I love seeing the people in the audience cheering for me and I recognize a lot of their faces from previous shows or meet and greets. I really am quite lucky to be able to do this. I know it won't last forever and eventually I am going to have to find a job in the teaching industry but right now I just want to see where this leads. And if it eventually brings Rachel and me some cash then it will help us get our own place for after we are married.

I watch as Blaine finishes thanking the crowd for coming and I yell my goodbyes into the microphone and toss my sticks out into the crowd and run off stage.

"Told you they would appreciate the hat." I say to Puck as he walks off.

"Yeah I may need to borrow that thing after the way those ladies looked like they wanted to eat you for dinner in it."

"You can never be me man. Hat or not. You're just gonna have to deal with that." I slap him on the back and walk back to our dressing room.

When we enter the room I immediately notice the two other people already there. "Rach? What are you doing here?" I walk over to her quickly, pulling her in to my arms and looking over at Quinn and nodding.

"Hey, um well we just wanted to check on you guys." She says smiling.

"That's awesome babe." I say pulling her face to mine and kissing her lips softly. "I have missed you so much." I whisper in her ear as I pull her into my chest again.

She smiles and I notice something a bit different in her eyes but then she pulls me to the couch with her and sits down. "The hat is very adorable." She says pulling it down over my face.

"You like that ma'am." I say in my best southern drawl.

She giggles and curls into my side, gripping me around the waist.

I watch as Quinn stares at us, finally getting up and walking over to talk to Puck. "So how long are you here?" I ask her.

"Oh just tonight. I just…I felt like seeing you." She says softly.

"So you and Quinn just drove here….together?"

"Oh no, we flew here. Kurt's here too. Somewhere." She says looking around for him. Just as soon as she says it he and Blaine come walking in hand in hand.

"Can you believe the surprise?" Blaine says laughing. "So glad you guys did this. I think I was actually missing home."

We drove back to the hotel and Rachel and I head off to our room to change. She's quiet in the elevator and she keeps looking at her hands and I'm not really sure if she's upset or just tired. When we shut the door to the room I set our bags down and turn toward her.

"So babe, are you tired or is there some…." I'm cut off by her lips on mine and I immediately melt into her. Her hands are quickly under my shirt, pulling it up my chest and I yank the hat off my head to help her remove it. I start to toss the hat on the bed when she grabs my hand.

"Nuh uh." She says putting the hat back on my head. "I think I want to ride this cowboy." She grins as she reaches for my belt and starts to pull at it, unfastening it quickly and yanking it through the loops of my jeans.

Once she got the belt off she tugged at the button and zipper on my jeans and I couldn't help but laugh when she got frustrated and I removed my hands from her own shirt to quickly tug my jeans undone and push them toward the ground, toeing out of my shoes and then refocusing all my attention on pulling her shirt off. She was quickly pulling her own pants off when she pushed me backwards and shoved me hard so that my knees buckled and I sat back on the bed, my arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her toward me.

"So you like the hat do you Miss?" I breathe out.

"Oh I like the hat." She grins as she leans her legs against my thigh. I reach out and palm her breasts. Growling as I lean over and take one in my mouth, squeezing the other in my hand. I look up into her eyes and she grins at me, her face dark and full of lust.

"God Rach." I groan out as she slides onto my lap, putting her knees on either side of my waist and bringing her mouth against mine as our tongues collide. My hands tangle with the hair laying against her naked back and I pull some of it into my fist, lightly yanking her hair back, exposing her neck to my waiting mouth. She moans loudly as my tongue explores the skin there, gliding along her jaw line, leaving a hot wet trail as I bite down on her bottom lip.

"Finn I need you so bad." She groans and I move my hand between us, tugging slightly on my erection and guiding it into her.

Her voice wavers as she says my name, slamming herself hard against my hips and I quickly place my hands on either side of her hips, steading her as she slides on and off my cock. "Rach…." I moan and slam her hard against me, her arms wrapped around my neck and her breast against my mouth. I tug my teeth at her nipple before pulling it into my mouth and I feel her hand slip between us as she massages her core. "God you're beautiful." I say looking up into her face, taking one of my hands and grasping her face with my hand, pulling her hard against my mouth and assaulting her mouth with my tongue forcing it into her mouth as she uses her hips to continue to grind into me.

"Yes, oh God…Fi…nn…." I feel her walls tighten around me and she slams against me hard as I release inside her groaning her name and digging my fingers into her hips. She wraps her arms around my neck and her face nuzzles against my shoulder. I wrap my arms pulling her tight against me. When she finally pulls back she reaches up and tips the hat off my head.

"Hey you." She says softly as her lips ever so lightly graze my own and her finger tips ghost against my cheek.

I pull her back with me on the bed, sliding up to the top and resting my head on the pillow as she curls into my side, her head landing on my chest and my fingers immediately play through the strands of her hair splayed out against my chest.

"Rach, why are you really here?" I say softly as I watch her lying there. She flinches and I know my instinct was right.

She looks up into my eyes. "Um, I told you. I wanted to see you."

"Rach, I know you. You don't ever just pop in to see me without telling me first. What's up?"

She sighs. "Ok but I don't want you to freak out ok." She sits up on her elbows.

"We got this call. Well I didn't, Beth did."

"Is something wrong with Beth?" I ask concerned.

"She's fine. But the person on the phone told her that Puck and Quinn were her parents and that her mom was lying to her and that I was really Shelby's daughter."

"What? Who the hell did that?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think Quinn would do that, but she was my first guess since she wasn't in the house at the time of the call. But it just seems so cruel that it's almost too mean even for Quinn."

"Did you talk to Shelby?"

"Yeah and she thinks maybe it's some crazy from our show who has seen us all together or something. I don't know. Part of me thought it might be Seth, but he's been really quiet lately and I don't think he knows anything about me and Shelby and Beth."

"Do you need me to come home?" I ask her concerned as my fingers trace her cheeks.

"No. I just needed to get away. I didn't want to worry you over the phone because Shelby thinks it's going to be fine, but I just needed to see you because I always feel better when I'm with you."

I pull her close to me and she snuggles against my chest and closes her eyes. "I'm always here for you babe." I say to her before drifting off to sleep.

I don't tell her about the letters. She has her own worries and I don't want to worry her any more than she already is dealing with Beth and Shelby.

I hate saying goodbye to her the next morning. It hurts to see her leave anymore. I miss waking up with her and holding her. But I know she needs to get back to her own show. It's funny how when you are chasing your dreams and you have someone so supportive beside you that you forget you have to miss being with them every moment when your dreams finally arrive.

I kiss her goodbye and watch as the cab leaves for the airport and head back up to my room. When I enter the room I notice immediately the smell of perfume. And it's one I know I've smelled before. I carefully look around the room to see if anyone is there. "Hello?" I call out but I'm met with silence. I shrug and head in to the bathroom to shower.

When I come out of the room I start to pack up my stuff when I notice the small paper sitting on my pillow. It has the same pink writing that has haunted my dreams for weeks.

'_Finny,_

_That bitch needs to stay in New York. I've tried being nice. I'm not going to stay that way for long. When are you going to realize that all she does is bring you down with her baggage and her problems? You belong with me. One day it will be you and I together in that bed wrapped in each other's arms. And I won't even make you wear the hat. I'll see you soon my love._

_Love, your secret admirer'_


	27. Chapter 26

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 26**

**Rachel POV**

"So did you enjoy your visit with Finn?" I look over at Quinn sitting next to me on the plane and smile softly.

"Yeah it was nice."

"Something tells me the hat came in to play last night." She giggles and my eyes go wide.

"Oh my God Quinn." I laugh loudly waking Kurt from his sleep next to the window.

"OH GOD ARE WE GONNA DIE!" He screams as he pulls the eye mask off his face.

Quinn and I look at each other and giggle. "Calm down Kurt, no one is dying."

He sneers at us and then pulls the mask back over his face. "Girls have no respect for sleeping people." He mumbles as he drifts back to sleep against the window.

"You're blushing so that tells me that I'm right." She whispers as she leans over to me.

I roll my eyes and smile at her. "Maybe."

"God you two are like rabbits. I swear." She chuckles and I find myself laughing with her which is extremely weird because I was sure I hated her.

"I wouldn't say rabbits because oh my God that's just wrong and really uncomfortable discussing." I know I'm blushing and I turn away from her.

The captain comes over the speaker announcing our imminent landing ending the conversation thankfully. I nudge Kurt once more and he removes the eye mask with a glare on his face.

"Time to land Mr. Ray of Sunshine." I giggle. He looks out the window and sits up.

"Oh thank God, I was dreaming that I was in munchkin land and all the munchkins were singing and circling me and I couldn't get out."

"I think it's because your boyfriend is a munchkin." Quinn jokes and I quickly turn to her laughing.

"Oh Good one Quinn." She smiles and I realize this is the first time we have gotten along without getting angry at each other. It's actually refreshing.

We land at the airport and make our way to the exit where Shelby and Beth are waiting for us. I smile at Shelby and lift Beth into my arms.

"Hey there little one." I say tickling her sides.

"Rachy, I'm glad you are home. I missed you."

"Well I missed you too. Finn says to tell you hi." She grins widely at the mention of Finn's name.

"And Puke said to give you this." Quinn says walking over and playfully pinches the girl on the arm.

"Did you kick him for me?" She asks Quinn.

"Oh I did, and I told him you said he had it coming." Beth nods excitedly and we all head for home.

We make plans to take Beth to the park in the morning and settle in quietly for bed. I check my phone and my text from Finn.

'_Miss you. Hope U R safe. Lock up alright? 3 F'_

I smile as I quickly text back.

'_Locked up tight. Miss you and Ur hat ;) R*'_

When we wake up in the morning I can already hear Kurt buzzing around the kitchen making breakfast. I hop in the shower and get myself ready for the day. Going to the park with Beth is always fun and this is the first time we are taking Quinn with us so I'm hoping it's going to be a great day.

But we get to the park and it's just one of those days where everything that could possibly go wrong does. First we didn't have the right change for the cab driver and he yelled at us while we searched for it. Then we bought Beth ice cream only to have some jerk knock her over and spill it all over the ground, then a dog peed on Quinn's shoes, I ripped my skirt on a bench, and there was a man who wouldn't stop staring at us and mimicking everything we did. After an hour I'm just ready to go back home.

My phone started to ring and I answered it hoping to hear Finn's smiling voice, but instead I was met by the monotone sound of my worst nightmare.

'_You lying bitch.'_

"WHO IS THIS?" I yell into the phone causing Quinn to look up suddenly from her spot on the grass where she was playing with Beth.

'_I've seen you playing with that girl's emotions. You are an awful person.'_

"I don't care who you are but you better stop calling me before I call the police."

'_You'll never find me. Never. By the time you know my name, I'll already have him and your life will be over!'_

"Have who? What are you talking about?"

'_You sit there so pretty in your little blue skirt thinking that nothing can touch you, but I'm going to tear your life apart just like that skirt.'_

I look down at my skirt and the tear in the front and immediately whip my head looking around the park.

"Where are you? This isn't funny." I say into the phone.

I see Quinn wrap Beth up in her arms and look around. "It's ok Beth, let's just gather our stuff up and head home. I'm feeling kind of tired sweetie."

She scoops the girl up in her arms and we both quickly start walking toward the exit of the park.

'_You go ahead and run hun, soon it won't matter.'_ The line goes dead as we hail the cab and climb into it.

I know I must look pale because I'm sick to my stomach. I don't know what to feel anymore. The first call was scary but there was something different about this call. Something more threatening. I feel like I want to throw up.

"Wait, can you take me to the police station please." I say to the driver, altering his course.

Quinn grabs my hand and I look up at her. "I'm so sorry I ever thought that was you." I say quietly.

"Let's just get to the station." She replies.

We arrive at the station and I quickly call Shelby to meet us down there.

"Is Rachy ok?" I hear Beth whisper to Quinn.

"Oh yes Beth, she's fine. We just need to talk to the officers here about something. It's fine though." She says sweetly to Beth as she climbs into Quinn's lap.

"Rachel Berry?" I hear one of the officer call and I get up and follow him back to his office.

"So tell me what is going on?" He says holding his pen to a blank sheet of paper.

"Well it started a few days ago. I got a phone call and my mom's daughter answered it. They were telling her things about being adopted which Beth doesn't know about."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"No, it was all weird sounding, like a robot."

"So what did you do next?"

"I told my mom Shelby and she thought it might be a whacko fan from the show."

"Show?"

"Sorry, I'm in the Broadway musical Phantom of the Opera."

He smiles. "Good show." He nods. "So what made you come in here?"

"I got another call today, only this time they described what I was wearing at that moment. They were watching me and they threated to take away someone from me and it was unnerving." I say trying to stay calm.

"Well what I can do is run a trace on your phone, see if we can trace any of the numbers."

"Oh ok. How long does that take?"

"Just write your phone number down and we'll get back to you." He turns and gets up from the desk.

"Is that it? That's all you are going to do?"

"Ma'am, there's nothing more we can do. I'm sure it's nothing. Let us look into the number and we'll call you."

I get up from the desk and huff as I stomp out of the room and grab Quinn and Beth.

"Well?" She asks as we get outside.

"They'll call me!" I say angrily.

"That's it?"

"Apparently there is nothing they can do! Let's just go home."

We get to the apartment and I open the door and find Kurt on the couch. "Where have you two been?" He asks as we enter the room.

"Police station, long story." I say walking back to the bedroom and throwing myself down on the bed.

I close my eyes and try and make the day go away. I know I should call Finn but I don't want him coming home in the middle of their tour. I can deal with this. I have to deal with this. I'll just stay in the house for a while. For the first time in a long time, I, Rachel Berry have no clue what to do.

"Excuse me Miss, why am I just hearing about this now? Why didn't you call me as soon as you got the phone call?" Kurt says walking into the room.

"Sorry Kurt I was a bit busy being scared for my life."

"You need to call Finn."

I look up and see Quinn standing in the doorway.

"No, he'll just want to come home and that's not fair to him or the band." I sigh and sit up against the headboard as Kurt and Quinn come and sit on either side of me. "Maybe it's nothing at all. Maybe it's just a joke."

"It didn't feel like a joke this morning." Quinn sighs. "I was scared. My heart was pounding in that park Rachel."

"Why is someone doing this?"

"Just try and sleep and we'll worry about it tomorrow ok?"

I lean my head on Kurt's shoulder and I feel the tears forming in my eyes so I close them tight and try and focus on clearing my head.

"I'll uh, I'm just gonna lie on the couch." I feel Quinn getting off the bed and I reach out and take her hand. I hear her sniffle as she squeezes my hand.

"Just stay. I'll feel better if we're all in one place."

She sits back against the bed and lies there silently. It's the most peace we've had all day, just the three of us lying on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

After an hour of silence Kurt starts to laugh. I stir and look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"Look at us. The three of us. It's not like we were best friends in high school and here we are lying on a bed holding hands."

I look over at Quinn and she snickers. "You know what's even funnier? Puck totally dreamed about getting Rachel and I into bed at the same time in high school. And it ended up being the gay guy that beat him to it."

Suddenly I can't stop laughing and the three of us find ourselves lying on a bed while we giggle uncontrollably.

"And we all did it in Finn's bed." I choke out.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn says loudly. "I bet the mailman would make a reappearance."

"HOLY CRAP!" I choke. And Kurt falls off the bed suddenly, tears streaming down his face. We both look over the edge of the bed at him and he looks up at us smiling.

"This is the best conversation I've had in days! And I just had a conversation with Puck about how sperm whales are not just large animals full of sperm."

Quinn and I look at each other and make a nasty face.

"Ok enough of this moping around, who wants chocolate?" He jumps up off the floor and heads for the kitchen. Quinn and I jump up and chase after him.

"Oh and by the way Rachel, you guys need to make sure to lock the door from now on. Especially with this phone call business. Finn will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Yes dad, but I always lock the door." I say grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"You didn't today."

I look over at Quinn. "No that's not true Kurt, I totally locked the door. I remember because I had to take the key from Beth because she was playing with it again."

"That's weird, because it was open when I got home this afternoon."

"I swear I locked it." I say nodding my head to myself and going over this morning's activities.

"Well, let's just double check it from now on ok?"

"Yes sir." I say saluting him as we all go back to making dessert together, laughing and forgetting about the trouble that is looming in the air around us.


	28. Chapter 27

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 27**

**Finn POV**

"Guy seriously, I'm really tired and not entirely in the mood to go out." I'm whining and I know that I'll eventually be pulled to the bar, but I really have no interest in going out tonight. I would prefer to go back to my room and call Rachel. It's been a week since she surprised me in Texas and she's been acting distant lately. I text her and she forgets to text back or she's busy and I know she's not telling me something.

I've tried asking Kurt but he just tells me she's thrown herself into the show and doing extra rehearsals and when she's not at work she's locked up in her room doing God knows what. I need to see her, or talk to her or something.

"You aren't getting out of this Hud. We are going to have a fun night out. You're a bore!" Puck says grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me toward the van.

"Fine." I pout as I climb into the van. "But I'm not having fun."

Four beers later and I'm really not having fun. And then I see her walk in. I haven't seen the tall red head for a week. Apparently she went back home to spend time with her family in Boston. She sees me and waves and I toss back another beer. "Great." I groan toward Sam.

"Play nice and don't puke on her shoes." He laughs.

"Funny."

She makes her way over to us and sits on the stool beside me. "Hey there cowboy. I hear I missed a bit of fun last week with you and a ten gallon hat."

I nod at her. "Yeah, Texas was fun."

"I bet I wish I could have seen it."

I nod and take a swig of my beer. "Yup."

"Well you sure are quiet tonight. What crawled up your ass? Don't tell me, your bitch of a girlfriend isn't putting out?"

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Wow. You're really on tonight. Guess that tumble off the stage must really be messing with your bitch switch."

"At least I can turn mine off and on." She says under her breath.

"Seriously what is your problem Lana?" I say slamming my beer down on the counter.

"My problem? God all I did was come in here and talk to you. You're the one acting like a dick."

I get up from the stool and walk over to Sam. "Dude I'm taking a cab back to the hotel."

He fist bumps me and looks over at Lana confused as I push past her and out the door of the bar.

I stand on the curb waiting for the cab to come, feeling tired and angry and simply not wanting to deal with people anymore.

"Finn." I turn around and see Lana coming out the door quickly and I groan.

"What do you want?"

"Look I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to piss you off."

"Yeah well that went well didn't it?" I turn and look down the street wondering how in the heck you are supposed to get a cab in this damn town.

"Finn, seriously. I'm sorry." I feel her hand grab my arm and I turn and look at her.

"Yeah it's fine. Look I'm just tired, and I have a lot going on right now." I see a cab coming and I wave it down and it turns down the street toward me.

"Look, why don't I come back to your hotel with you. We can talk about it, or whatever you want." She grins.

"Are you serious? I've already puked on your shoes and my fiancé threw you off a stage, you really want to try that again?"

"Finn, I'm just suggesting we help each other out."

"No thanks. I don't need help." I climb into the cab, leaving her standing on the curb and head back to my hotel.

I really just want to go back to my room and fall asleep. I quickly take a shower and toss myself onto the bed still wearing my towel. I'm so worn out anymore. This fucking stalker is making my life hell and I'm just tired all the time because I don't sleep anymore. Instead I lay up thinking about all the crap that this person is probably doing to make my life hell.

I hear a faint knock at the door and I groan as I pull myself out of bed and drag myself to the door. I open it but I don't see anyone there. Shit. I step out into the hallway in my towel hoping that no one is there to see me. The hall is empty. I turn and step back in my room when my foot hits something in the middle of the floor. It's a manila envelope with pink writing. Fuck. This. Shit.

I grab the envelope and turn and run down the hall yelling. "Where the hell are you? You want me so bad just fucking come out and show yourself."

I get to the end of the hall and no one is there. I curse under my breath as an elderly couple step out of the elevator and give me dirty looks as they walk to their room.

"Dammit." I curse and I turn and walk back to my room, quickly realizing that my key card is in my pants pocket which is not currently on my naked body. This night could not get any worse. I quickly step into the elevator and head down to the lobby, trying to ignore the stares and cat calls as I walk the halls in my white bath towel.

"Excuse me sir but we require our patrons to wear clothing at all times outside of their rooms."

"Yes sir, I got locked out of my room. Finn Hudson, 502."

He looks up the guest registry and nods, handing me another key. "I'm going to require you bring me some ID once you have that available." He says in a smug tone.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back down with it." I grunt and curse in my head the entire time back to my room, the stupid manila envelope still in my hands. When I get into my room I throw it onto the desk and toss myself down on the chair opposite it.

"Fuck you, I'm not opening you." I shout at the envelope. "You won't get me you stupid bitch."

I get up from the desk and throw myself into bed, turning off the light next to the bed. I continue to toss and turn and three hours later and no sleep I finally give in.

I turn on the light and pick up the envelope, tearing it open and pulling out the letter as something falls to the ground.

I open the letter and read as I crawl on the ground feeling under the desk for whatever fell.

'_Finny,_

_It seems that you are not cooperating with my wishes. Because of this I feel that I need to take further action. If you won't cut her loose, then I will do that for you. She must understand that she could never give you what I can. And if ruining her life will not accomplish what I need then there is no other choice than to remove the problem. Of course I can't just harm someone, not yet; my parents didn't raise me that way. But don't you worry your pretty little head; I'm working on a solution. _

_Love, your secret admirer_

_P.S. I thought I should return this to you, she won't be needing it anymore.'_

I toss the letter aside as my hand makes contact with the small item under the desk and I pull it out and hold it up to the light.

My heart stops. At this moment nothing else matters but talking to Rachel.

I grab my phone and dial her number. "Baby, please pick up, please pick up." My heart is racing as I pull my pants on and rip through my stuff to find a shirt, tossing it over my head and hanging up the phone when I hear the voice mail.

"Fuck"

I quickly dial Kurt only to get his voicemail as well and find the same issue with Quinn's phone.

I feel dizzy, like I can't stand up anymore. I dial Sam's number and he picks up on the second ring.

"_Yo."_

"I'm going back to New York, now." I shout. "Rachel's in trouble."

"_What? What happened?"_

"This bitch was in my fucking house!" I scream.

"_What are you talking about? Where is Rachel?"_

"She's not answering her phone, neither is anyone else in that fucking apartment. But she was there. She was in my fucking bedroom. I need to get to Rachel."

"_How do you know she isn't just saying that?"_

I look down and open my palm, my name twinkling up at me from the golden chain that I have placed on Rachel's neck so many times through the years. The scratch carved through the F from the last time she threw it at me in a fight and it hit the dresser. "Trust me. I know."

I get to the airport, asking for the first flight out and luckily there is one leaving in the hour. I try and reach her again, but again it goes straight to voicemail. I can't even comprehend what I would do if anything happened to Rachel. Or what I would do to the person who caused her harm. I just need to get there. I need to see her and find out if she is ok. And I need to find this fucking bitch and kick her ass.

I board my plane after trying one more time to get ahold of her, the anxiety building in my head. I touch down in New York, and get the first cab back to my apartment. I don't even remember climbing the stairs, I just know that I get to our door before I feel like I've taken a single breath and I swing it open screaming through the door. "Rachel?"

"Rachel, where are you?"

Suddenly she appears standing in an apron, and covered in flour in the middle of the kitchen door.

"Oh thank God." I say as I cross the room, sweeping her into my arms and pulling her against me. "God I thought…I just…Oh God if anything was to happen to you."

"Finn what in the hell is wrong?" She asks looking up into my eyes.

I kiss her hard on the lips, feeling like I have been given a gift for even being able to do it again. "Finn?" She says worried as I pull away from her. Both Kurt and Quinn staring at us from the kitchen table.

"Someone was in the house." I say quietly. "I don't know how to explain it and I should have told you earlier."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel says staring at me shocked.

"I started getting letters; they were nothing at first, just fan letters I thought. But then they just started to change, and they started talking about getting rid of you." I fall against the door frame, breathing heavy.

"What?" Kurt says from the table.

"I got a picture of Rachel and I with her face scratched out, food delivered to my hotel room, they knew about Rachel's visit in Texas and about the cowboy hat later that night."

Rachel's eyes widen.

"But tonight I got this delivered to me." I dig into my pocket and place the small necklace in Rachel's hand.

She opens her palm and her mouth drops. "Oh my God, where did you find this?"

"It was with the letter. Telling me they were going to get rid of you. Rach, they've been in our bedroom."

Kurt stood up from the table and walked over to Rachel. "Rachel, I think it's time you tell Finn what's really been going on while he was away."


	29. Chapter 28

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 28**

**Rachel POV**

It had been a week since Finn had come rushing home and we had spoken about everything that was going on with this stalker business. Finn and I had come to an agreement that our situations were probably related. I didn't know what to think about someone being in the house. I knew that night that something was wrong, but surely nothing like this would ever happen to two kids from Lima Ohio.

"Babe, what do you want to do today?" Finn says rolling over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Um, scrabble?" I say weakly. It had been a week since we left the house. Finn and the band took a hiatus from tour. Officially they were taking a break due to Blaine's "Laryngitis"; unofficially Finn was refusing to leave my side. My role at the show was being performed by my understudy while I took a personal break for "Fatigue."

Meanwhile, the police were of no help. So far the only thing they could tell us is that the phone linked back to a purchase in Canada. That had thrown us both for a loop. We didn't know anyone in Canada. They were unable to trace the calls and there were no prints left on any of the letters or packages. So we were really left with no clues and no peace of mind.

But the week off had been quiet, this stalker had left us alone, or at least seemed to be leaving us alone. I hadn't left the house for fear that someone was following me or watching me. I made Finn install blinds over our gorgeous open windows because I didn't want anyone staring in at me. I was starting to feel like a prisoner in my own home.

So far the only good thing had been how supportive everyone was being. Quinn had moved out and was staying with Puck, but she would come over and we would watch a movie or two until she got uncomfortable enough with Finn and I on the couch that she would excuse herself. But at least we weren't yelling at each other anymore. And she seemed to be spending a lot of time with Puck. Shelby even agreed to let Beth come over for Fourth of July celebrations next week with the whole gang.

I didn't want to go to the park, but Finn said he had a way to let us see the fireworks without leaving the house so I was trusting him to make this apartment party fun.

"Rach, scrabble? Really? You know I can't play that game. You always tell me my words aren't actual words." He groans and rolls out of bed.

I frown and sit up. "Ok then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go outside!" He says frustrated.

"Fine, then go outside." I pout.

"NO, I want to go out with you!" He walks over and takes my hands and sits between my legs on the bed.

"Finn." I say softly. "You know why I can't." I lower my head and stare at our hands.

I feel his hand under my chin and he lifts my face so that our eyes meet. "Rach, you can't do this."

"Yeah well they don't want you out of the way." I say loudly as I push past him and walk into the bathroom and I hear him sigh loudly as I slam the door.

I quickly hop into the shower and let the hot water fall against my skin. I close my eyes as the water hits my face.

"You can't ignore me."

I push the shower door open and see Finn sitting on the toilet staring up at me.

"I'm not ignoring you." I say as I shut the door again. I lean against the wall and close my eyes. It's not that I don't want to go out, cuz I _really_ do. I'm so sick of being in this house, caged like an animal.

Suddenly the shower door opens and Finn sticks his head in. "Finn, you are going to soak your clothes."

"I don't care Rach; you are going to talk to me."

"Well I care because you are getting the floor wet, now close the door." I demand.

"Fine!" He says defiantly as he steps into the shower and shuts the door, completely soaking through his white t-shirt and boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"Talk to me." He says stepping into the stream of water.

"I can't go out there; I don't want her watching us together. I don't want to be worried about getting run over, or shot, or whatever this fucking bitch wants to do to me. "I scream loudly.

I feel him pull me into his arms, the water pouring between us as the tears fall from my eyes.

I pull back and look up at him. "I hate this Finn! I hate her and I don't even know her."

"I know." He says softly. "But we can't let her win." I look away and he pulls my face back up to his. "Rachel Berry doesn't lose."

"Finn…"

He leans over and attaches his lips to my neck, sucking right under my ear and causing a soft moan to escape from my lips. "Maybe I can convince you to go out." He says roughly into my ear and I shiver.

"I highly doubt that…"

Before I can finish speaking he pushes me back against the shower wall, kissing me hard as his hands latch behind my head and he leans his body against me. Even now I can't fight him, not when I know how much I have needed him.

"I'm just asking for one day." He whispers as his hand reaches up and cups my breast, his mouth working its way down my neck. "Just one day." He says hotly against my skin.

"Finn. I can't" I whimper as his mouth finds my nipple and I feel his teeth graze over as it hardens.

He looks up and caughts my eye. "Baby, I'll be with you the whole time." He says as his tongue darts out and he drops to his knees, his hand sliding down to my waist as he grips them with his fingers. My head falls back against the hard surface of the shower wall as his hand travels up my thigh, separating my legs. I feel his fingers make contact as they slide across the folds.

"Babe, come on. You know you want it." He groans as his tongue explores its way down my stomach stopping to dip into the center of belly button.

"God Finn. I..uh…I can't. Baby, I just can't…oooh." His fingers slide into me suddenly and I swear I see stars. "Oh..Finn." I reach down pulling his head against my body and I feel him spread the skin and his tongue make contact with my clit.

"Oh God Rach." He moans. "You really want this."

"Yes, I want this. But..I…I…I'm not going out." I groan, laughing slightly.

His tongue darts inside me, and I pull on his hair as his fingers increase speed and he adds another, curling them and hitting the spot I'm begging for.

"Say you'll go out." He demands, pulling back and looking up at me. His fingers not stopping and my heart racing.

"No Finn….."

He pulls his fingers from me and I groan angrily. "Finn!"

He stands up and reaches in to his boxers, gripping himself and tugging on his erected dick. His hands wrap around my ass as he lifts my leg up to his waist, pushing me against the bathroom wall. He teases his cock against my entrance. "Rach, you can do this. Do it for me." He says hungrily as his cock pushes in slightly.

"FI…" He pulls out immediately, biting at my neck.

"Say you'll do it Rach." He demands against my skin.

I feel him push against me and I try and buck my hips up to get him to slide in, he's so close but he's holding me pinned against the wall. "Finn…I ca….Please Finn, please baby, I'm so close"

"Baby all you gotta do is say you'll go and I'll take care of you, I promise." His tongue darts into my ear and he rubs his cock against my clit and I just want him inside me so badly.

"Finn…." I open my eyes and watch as he brings his face to mine. His eyes are full of lust as he kisses my jawline.

"Rach, I wanna fuck you so bad…baby please." He begs.

"O….Ok..I'll. g…"

He doesn't even wait until the words are out of my mouth before he plunges inside, causing me to scream out in ecstasy.

My fingers dig into his back as he slams into me, my back sliding up and down the wall with each thrust. His own fingers pinching at my clit until I think I'm going to pass out. He removs his mouth from my neck long enough to smash against my lips, his tongue attacking my own in a searing kiss.

"Oh God Finn…..yes….oooh." I moaned loudly as I feel myself starting to fall apart in his arms. And I hear the guttural moan come from his throat as he thrusts up inside me one last time, and we both climax under the drops of the now cold water.

His hands finc my face as he gently sets my feet back on the ground. "Baby, I swear nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." His forehead touches mine and I kiss his cheek.

"I trust you Finn." Lightly I press my lips to his as he reaches back and turns off the water.

He peels off his shirt and boxers, hanging them from the shower door and steps out to get our towels.

"Besides, I have a plan so that no one will even know we are out." He grins as he hands me the towel.

"What? How is that even possible?" I wrap the towel around me and step out of the shower.

"Come on Rach, you know how much I love my super hero comics, don't you think I'd learn something by now."

"Finn, we are not going to just develop the ability to become invisible." I giggle.

"No silly, but what do all super heroes have in common?" He leans over and winks at me as he walks out of the bathroom and opens his dresser drawer.

"I don't know. Stupid names?"

He rolls his eyes and holds up one of his old shirts and a dirty fishing cap. I look at him confused.

"Disguises Rach. We can wear a disguise and no one will even know it's us. And we can walk around outside without people knowing." He grins widely and I walk over and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You will always be my superhero Finn Hudson."

He grins widely. "Am I hotter than Batman?"

I laugh loudly throwing my head back and covering my mouth. "Baby, if Batman, Spiderman, and Superman all got together and had a baby, you'd even be hotter than that baby."

His face scrunches up and he frowns. "Babe, that's like not even possible, they're all dudes."

I smack his arm. "That's so not the point Finn."

He tosses a few of his old clothes toward me and puts the hat on my head. "There, now you look like my Uncle Earle."

I look in the mirror and hold my hair up and push it into the hat. "I look ridiculous." I laugh.

"You look hot." He says licking his lips behind me.

"I thought you just said I look like your Uncle Earle, Finn. Do you find Uncle Earle hot?"

"Gross Rach." He turns and grabs his sunglasses off the dresser and throws on a pair of khakis and one of his old baseball caps.

I turn around in my outfit and pose for him. "Alright Finn Wayne, are you ready to go outdoors and save the fair damsel Rachel from certain death and despair?"

He stares at me and walks over, kissing me on the top of my silly fisherman hat. "You are lucky I love you, because I'm pretty sure you are making fun of me right now." He turns and opens the door and then looks back. "But I would totally save you from anything, just so you know."

He walks out of the room and I look at myself one more time in the mirror and smile to myself. Yeah Finn Hudson, you are my super hero.


	30. Chapter 29

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 29**

**Finn POV**

"Are you sure that no one can tell it's us?"

I tip my sunglasses down and look over at Rachel in her fishing cap and jumper and laugh. "Rach, seriously, just eat your ice cream and enjoy yourself."

She pouts for a second. "Fine!" She scoots over beside me and rests her head on my shoulder. "You do look kind of mysterious." She giggles looking up at me.

"Is that sexy?" I laugh, looking down at her and poking her on the nose.

"You'd be sexy in a potato sack Finn."

"Yeah that sounds itchy."

Suddenly a child starts crying loudly behind us and Rachel jumps up from my shoulder looking around. "Babe, calm down. It's just a kid."

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this relaxing thing."

"It's ok Rach. It's not like there is a wrong way to behave in this situation. We're gonna get through it."

I lean over and softly touch my lips to hers and she pulls me down against her mouth. "Mmm. I like that though." She breathes against me.

I feel a vibration between us and look down. "Babe, you um, you're vibrating." I laugh.

She giggles and then reaches down and pulls her phone out of the front pocket of her jumper. "Wow it might have been more fun not to answer that call." She grins as she holds the phone to her ear. "Rachel speaking."

Suddenly her face drops and she answers softly. "Ok, we'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and grabs my hand. "What's wrong?"

"That was Officer Trapt, they have a lead."

We head to the station immediately and my heart is pounding when we approach the desk and they lead us back to the office where Office Trapt is located.

"Finn, Rachel please come in." He says standing when he sees us in the door.

"Hello sir." Rachel says weakly.

"Well don't you guys look like a sight for sore eyes." He laughs as he takes in our appearance.

"Yeah, Rachel's been a bit anxious about going out of the apartment. Today was actually our first day out in a week."

Rachel looks over at me and her eyes avert to the ground quickly and then back to Officer Trapt. "So what is your lead?"

"Ok, so we had traced that number back to Canada. But we've been tracking it and the calls aren't coming from there. So far there have been calls coming from that number in Connecticut, New York, Alabama, Texas, and Massachusetts. We figure it has to be a bogus number."

"Those are all the stops on my tour." I say quickly.

"You've been to all of those states recently?" He asks seriously.

"Yes sir, every single one of those states have been a part of our tour."

"What does that mean?" Rachel asks me.

"I know who it is." I look between the officer and Rachel with wide eyes. "I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier."

"Who? Finn who is it?" Rachel says grabbing my hand.

"It has to be Lana. She's been to all those states too."

"Who is Lana?" The officer asks.

"She's this girl, a sister to one of the guys on tour with us. We um, we had a falling out." I say staring down at my hands.

"We can check her out." He slides a notebook across the table to me and I fill out the information that I know about her. "I thought you would be bringing…."

I look up and quickly cut him off. "Uh, yeah will do." I nod and he shrugs his shoulders and looks back down at the paper.

We leave the station and head for home. I look over at Rachel and she is sitting in the back of the cab with her arms folded, looking out the window. "You ok?"

She looks over at me suddenly. "Yeah sure why wouldn't I be? Just some crazy lunatic trying to take me out because you got drunk and decided to get some with the queen of the loonies but puked on her shoes instead."

"You're mad at me? I'm not the one who shoved her off a stage!" I yell.

"So now it's my fault?"

The taxi cab pulls up to our curb and I toss the money at him as Rachel starts storming up the stairs. "Don't run from me." I shout up at her. She turns suddenly with tears in her eyes and stomps down toward me.

"This is your fault Finn! If you hadn't gotten jealous of Seth." I feel her hands pound against my chest and I reach down and wrap her fists in my hands.

"Rach, stop. We can't blame each other for this."

She struggles against my grip on her, screaming. "I HATE THIS! I HATE EVERYONE! I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE MY HOUSE ANYMORE WITHOUT A PANIC ATTACK."

I quickly release my grip on her hands and wrap my arms around her, pulling her sobbing form into my chest.

"Shh, Rach please. Baby, we're gonna get through this." I rake my hands through her hair, kissing the top of her head as she melts into my hold.

"Finn I'm so scared." She cries.

"I know baby. But I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to get to you."

I feel her arms wrap tightly around my waist as we stand in the stairwell holding each other. The weight of the world feeling heavier with every day this person isn't caught.

"You need to get your mind off of things. Why don't you do something for the wedding?" I say lifting her chin and bringing her eyes to mine.

"Are you kidding? I can't even think about the wedding right now!" Her eyes are wide and I reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Baby, I think you need to, it will get your mind off of things. Besides, I'm still marrying you in two months, crazy psycho or not." I joke.

"Finn, we can't have a wedding right now."

"Rachel, I'm not going to let you push this back. We are getting married in Central Park in two months. I am not letting this person run my life." I lean over and kiss her cheek. "I love you. And I am going to spend the rest of my life keeping you safe if I have to. But we are not running from this."

She sighs against me and looks back into my eyes. "I love you and you're right. I can't live like this anymore. I can't stop living my life because of what might happen."

"That's my girl." I grin.

"I'm going to go out and find my wedding dress today."

"Really?"

"Yes, there is nothing I want more than to find the dress I'm going to marry the man of my dreams in."

"Oh yeah, do I need to kick his butt or something so you'll marry me instead."

She laughs loudly and slaps my arm. "Finn!"

"Ok ok, come on; let's go tell Kurt about his plans for the day." I grab her by the hand and we walk slowly back to our apartment.

She starts to open the door and I quickly grab her and plant my lips against hers and murmur against her mouth. "I love you."

She grins into the kiss. "I love you too."

"Ok ok, we get it. You love each other. Now please explain why you are dressed in those ridiculous clothes and tell me you didn't go out in public like that."

I look up at Kurt staring at us from the living room and laugh loudly as Rachel steps into the apartment modeling her outfit. "I'm in disguise." She says proudly.

"You look ridiculous and that is saying a lot!" He smirks.

"Ok be nice Kurt! I was trying to get Rachel out of the house." I say giving him a warning glare. "But if you aren't nice then I'm going to send her wedding dress shopping alone today."

He sits up quickly in his seat. "Wedding dress shopping? Oh my God!"

"Now go get dressed." I say slapping Rachel on the bottom and she runs off to the bedroom.

I quickly walk over and look at Kurt. "Ok, do me a favor and don't let her out of your sight ok?"

"Finn, you know I'll look out for her."

"I know but I'm just used to being there with her when she's out. I'm trusting you bro."

He smiles and pats me on the shoulder as he gets out of his chair. "I love her too ok?"

I sigh. "I know. I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

Rachel comes bouncing out of the back bedroom and I put a smile on my face just for her. "Ok you two, go have a blast. Just don't break the bank." I wink at Rachel and glare at Kurt.

"Of course not baby." Rachel says leaning up to kiss my cheek and locking arms with Kurt as they close the front door behind them.

Once I know that she is gone I grab my phone. "Officer Trapt please." I say when the switchboard answers the phone.

"Hey, I'm going to get together that stuff you asked me for last week. I'll bring it down to the station in thirty minutes."

"_You know you could have just brought it with you today." _

"I don't want Rachel to see this stuff. I'd prefer this just be between us."

"_Ok kid. See you in a bit."_

I hang up the phone and head into the bedroom. I reach under the bed and pull the old shoe box out and set it on top of the bed. Cracking the lid, I sigh as I reach into the shoe box and pull out the letters and photos that are stored in there. One letter for each day since I left the tour. Littered on the bed are pictures of Rachel with her face cut out, scratched out, or marked through in red marker. I pick up the latest one that I received yesterday. Rachel's beautiful smile is the only thing I can make out. On top of the scratches a large red word. "Die"

My heart races at the anger I'm feeling looking at these. I've been keeping them from her so that I don't stress her out any more than she already is. Kurt and Blaine know they exist and have helped to hide them so that we don't panic her.

The sick feeling I get every time a letter is delivered is nothing compared to the feeling in my gut when I walk out of the door. I'm tired of running away from this psycho bitch.

I gather the letters back into the box and carry the box with me to the station.

"Are these all of them?" The officer asks as I sit down at the desk and toss the box in front of him.

"Every last one. Surely you can find something in there that's going to catch this girl right?"

"We're doing the best we can Finn."

"That's not good enough." I say angrily.

"I'm sure this will help. It's a lot to go on Finn. But you have to bring these to me as soon as you get them from now on."

"Yes sir. I just…I want this to stop."

"We'll catch her Finn."

"Yeah well can we try and do that before she kills my fiancé?" I stand up and excuse myself from the office, stepping out into the sun on the station steps.

Heading back to the apartment I stare in to the face of every single person that walks by me. What if it's not Lana? What if Lana has help? Every single person who looks at me gets a second look. Do I know them? Have I seen that person before?

When I finally get back into the security of my own apartment I quickly work to lock all three deadbolts that I had installed the week before. I close the blinds surrounding the bedroom and sit down at my desk. I sign on to the computer and click in to my instant messenger and type.

**SharkFinn-Hudson** – You there?

**TME** – Yeah I'm here.

**SharkFinn-Hudson** – Where is she?

**TME** – Hasn't left the bus today. How's she doing?

**SharkFinn-Hudson** – Scared shitless. But I got her out of the house today.

**TME** – Good. Don't worry; I've got things covered here.

**SharkFinn-Hudson** – Ok, I'm gonna stay logged in. Let me know when she's on the move.

**TME** – You got it. Get some rest Finn.

I turn the volume up on the speakers and settle in to the bed. I haven't been able to rest for days. Not since the letters started arriving through the mail with no return address. Letters sent from all over the map. If the cops aren't going to fix this, then I will. One way or another, I'm going to end this thing.


	31. Chapter 30

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 30**

**Rachel POV**

"Is Finn ok?" I look up and catch Kurt's reaction as my question lingers in the air.

"Um yeah why do you ask?" He says flinching.

"I don't know I just feel like he isn't telling me something. You don't know anything more than I do right?"

"Rachel, we are supposed to be getting rid of the paranoia today. Not feeding it." He laughs.

I smile softly and then realize that he's right. The longer I worry when I should be focusing on my wedding to Finn, the more that this person has won. And I'm not going to let her win. Finn and I can get through anything.

"Ok you're right. Let's just focus on getting me the perfect dress." I grin and walk down another aisle of white puffy gowns.

"That's the spirit." He pats my shoulder and takes off down the aisle. "Look at this one."

I look up at the large puffy dress and frown. "Don't you think it's a bit…much?" I say biting my lip. "I'm getting married in a park. I just want it to be simple."

"But simple doesn't have all these ruffles." He says holding the dress closer to me.

"Exactly, I'm not a ruffle kind of girl Kurt."

He groans and heads down the next aisle grabbing dresses off the rack and handing them to me. "Ok what are we doing now?"

"I can't tell which one I like unless it's on your body! Time for the runway sweetheart."

"You want me to try on all of these?" I say looking at the large pile looming in my arms.

"Snap to it or we're going to be here all night."

I groan and head to the dressing room, tossing the pile onto the chair and looking down at all the white gowns. I sigh and pull the first dress on, reaching back and trying to grab the zipper. "Uh, Kurt, I can't…." I groan louder as I get the dress trapped between the chair and the corner of the small room. "Kurt, help!"

"Rachel?" I hear a small female voice call out. I stop moving.

"Um hello?" I say shakily.

"Rachel, its Quinn."

I breathe out a sigh of relief and open the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was shopping with Puck when we saw Kurt in here. He got annoyed at how long you were taking and sent me in after you."

I laugh. "That figures. Well I can't reach the zipper."

She reaches out and turns my shoulders, "Ok turn around." I feel the zipper pull up against my back.

"Thank you." I say looking into the mirror.

"It's very pretty." She says timidly.

"Uh thanks, I don't know. It's just…."

"Not you." She announces.

"Exactly! Kurt has me in all these insane gowns and I'm just not sure it's me."

"Rachel Barbara Berry I expect to see you in something white in five minutes or I'm coming in there!" We both turn toward Kurt's voice and laugh.

I turn and walk out of the dressing room and huff as I step up on the small platform. "I feel like an oompa loompa."

"You look like one too." I hear Puck scoff from the couch.

"Puck!" Quinn steps across the room and smacks his arm. "Can you not keep your mouth shut?"

"What? She said it first."

"Hmmm, well you do have a point." Kurt says sizing up the dress. "It is all a bit…round."

"Round? Kurt I seriously look like a huge puffy marshmallow."

"She has a point too Kurt."

Quinn reaches across and slaps Puck on the arm again.

I storm off the platform and look into the mirror. "Kurt these aren't me."

Kurt walks up behind me. "But it's your wedding. It has to be amazing." He puts his hands up in the air and twinkles them like stars.

"Ok that's it! Kurt, sit down. Rachel, come with me." Quinn stands up from the couch and takes me by the arm walking me down the closest aisle.

"What are we doing Quinn?" I say looking at her confused. She stops looking through the dresses and stares at me.

"This is your wedding, not Kurt's. The dress is supposed to call YOU! What do YOU want to wear when you see Finn for the first time before you marry him?"

I bite my lip and look past her along the aisles. "There was this one dress….but I couldn't, Kurt would never…"

"Rachel!" She scolds.

"Ok, let me show you." I walk through the aisles until I reach the dress I'm looking for and I hold it up in front of me.

"Let's try it on." She grins.

When I feel her zip the dress up I turn and look in the mirror. As soon as I see it I know this is it. I can feel the tears form in my eyes as I check the dress out. This is exactly what I want to be wearing when I become Mrs. Finn Hudson. I turn and look at Quinn who is smiling at me.

"See, this is it isn't it?" She grins.

"This is the one. But…." I turn back to the mirror. "Why are you helping me? It's not like we are friends. You're always trying to sabotage my relationship with Finn. What's changed now?"

"Well I still don't like you…." She looks away. "Much. But, it's obvious that you and Finn aren't going to just break up. I mean hell you have some psycho bitch trying to kill you and you're still as strong as ever and if that doesn't say long term relationship, then I don't know what does."

I snort loudly. "You have a point there."

"Besides, Puck said I was being a mega bitch."

"I wouldn't say mega." I grin.

"Yes you would Berry." She laughs.

"Super mega is probably more like it."

"Ok can we stop bonding before I get sick and change my mind? Let's go see what Master Kurt thinks of this one."

Quinn walks out ahead of me and stands over by Puck as I step up on the platform. "Well I know it's not what you were thinking." I say looking over at Kurt.

I look up at Noah and he's just staring at me with his mouth open.

"Is it that awful?" I say confused.

Noah walks over in front of me and steps up on the landing. "You look beautiful Rachel. Seriously, Finn won't know what to think when he sees you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up into a hug. "I love you Noah."

"I love you too munchkin."

I look down at Kurt and shrug. "Well?"

He looks up and wipes a tear from his eye. "It's perfect." He smiles.

"Really?"

He stands up and grabs both of my hands. "This is you. It's wonderfully and perfectly you."

"You know this is the perfect time." I grin.

"For what?" Kurt says through the tears.

"To ask you if you would be my best friend of honor."

Kurt's mouth drops. "Are you serious? Like you really want me to stand up there with you?"

"Yes Kurt, I want you up there with me."

Kurt starts jumping up and down. "Oh my God, I need a suit. A really nice suit." I giggle as he starts freaking out and writing things down in his planner. "And I get to plan the bachelorette party and it's going to be so much fun."

"Oh no. You do not get to plan that all on your own or else Rachel will end up playing scrabble for her party." Quinn says stepping forward.

"What's wrong with scrabble?" Kurt says with his face in shock.

"Dude, let Quinn help you. Good God no one should play scrabble on their last single night of their life." Noah scoffs.

Noah hugs me once again and I laugh. "If only Sam were here. Wait, where is Sam? I haven't seen him in a while."

Noah and Quinn quickly look at each other and shrug as Kurt stutters. "He's uh, out of town."

"Yeah, out of town where? I've been asking Finn for a week where he is and he's always got some dumb excuse." Noah asks.

"I don't know, it's uh, just something for the band I think. Financing. Yeah, he's doing some finance work for the band." Kurt chokes out.

"That's weird." I say scrunching my nose at Kurt.

"Well with the band on break, Finn wanted to make sure they are still making money so he totally sent Sam on a money trail. Yeah." He says sounding eerily proud of himself.

"Ok. Well speaking of financing, I hope he's home soon, cuz he owes me rent!" Noah argues.

"Anyway, let's get this dress and go home." Kurt says hurrying me off the landing and back into the dressing room.

I stare at myself one more time in the mirror before heading back to the dressing room. I know this is the dress for me. It's exactly what I would have wanted as a kid for my wedding. I just know that Finn is going to love it. I quickly set the dress on the chair and reach over to grab my clothes when I hear the dressing room door slam.

"Quinn?" I holler. "Is that you?"

My heart skips a beat when no one answers. I lean against the door and listen for anyone in the hall. "Hello? Is someone there?" I squeak out. I hear a noise against the door beside mine and jump back from the door. "Hello." I say practically crying. I see the small feet in little pink pumps under the stall and the knob on the door starts to turn when I hear myself screaming. "Someone please." I squeeze my eyes shut as I huddle against the wall and fall to the ground.

When I open my eyes the feet are gone and I hear Quinn yelling. "Rachel? Are you calling me?" She knocks on the door and I jump up and quickly unlock it and fling myself at her. "Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Someone was trying to get in the door. I don't know who it was but they scared me. Oh my God Quinn what if it's her?"

"PUCK!" Quinn yells and suddenly I see him stick his head in the hallway.

"Dude, she's freaking in her underwear, cool." When I look up he sees my face and immediately his tone changes. "What happened?"

"Someone was at her door trying to get in the room."

"Pink..pink shoes." I stutter.

Noah is out the door and running through the store before I can say another word.

"Come on, let's get you changed." Quinn says as she walks me back into the dressing room and hands me my clothes. "Let's get you home to Finn."

I nod and dress quickly and we gather all of our stuff and head out of the dressing room. We are greeted by an out of breath Noah and a hyperventilating Kurt. "Nothing." He breathes out.

"Ok, well let's just buy her dress and get her home." Quinn says quietly.

The ride home is silent as no one knows exactly what to say. When we get into the apartment Finn comes out of the bedroom immediately and wraps me in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok. I'm fine." I say quietly.

"I should have been there."

"No Finn, you can't babysit me."

"I'm so sorry." He says pulling me in to his chest. "Did anyone see anything?" He asks Noah.

"Nothing. I'm sorry man. I uh, I thought she was safe back there in the dressing rooms."

"Look, just sit down. I need to talk to uh…..I mean, just sit." Finn says as he leads me to the couch. Noah and Finn exchange a glance as Quinn steps between them and sits next to me.

"You boys go do whatever it is that you do. We'll be fine here." She says to Finn.

Finn and Noah leave the room and head to the bedroom when Kurt walks in with a hot cup of tea.

"Why is this happening?" I ask him.

"I don't know Rachel. I really wish I did."

"We're going to catch her. And then you are going to have a beautiful wedding. You'll see." Quinn smiles.

I frown and look back toward the bedroom. "Yeah, I just hope I make it to my wedding alive."


	32. Chapter 31

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 31**

**Finn POV**

"Dude I want to know what's going on right now. Where's Sam and what the hell aren't you telling me?" Puck immediately turns on me as we enter the bedroom.

"Ok ok, calm down. Look Sam's following Lana. Which is why I need to find out if she's still where she's supposed to be. Because if she is, then I'm wrong and this bitch isn't her."

I sit down at the computer and quickly type.

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ Dude where are you?_

_**TME**__: He's in the bathroom; hold your pants on Hudson._

"What the hell?" Puck asks looking over my shoulder. "TME?"

I look up and shrug, "San set the names. Trouty mouth Evans, you know TME!"

"San? What the hell does she have to do with anything?" The computer beeps and I look down.

_**TME**__: Hey Finn sorry, I had to take a leak. What's up?_

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ Where is she? _

_**TME**__: Bus_

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ Are you sure, cuz someone just came after Rachel._

_**TME**__: WHAT? Hold up. I'm gonna go check._

"So you sent Santana and Sammy boy on a fucking stake out?"

"Yeah, the cops weren't doing a damn thing. So I needed to know for myself."

The computer beeps again.

_**TME**__: Fuck! She's not in the bus. Her bro said she's been gone for a day. Went back home._

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ Shit!_

_**TME**__: I'm sorry man; I don't know how we missed her._

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ Just find her dammit! _

_**TME**__: We're doing our best Hudson! Stop yelling at Sam! He cares about the midget as much as everyone else._

_**SharkFinn-Hudson:**__ I get it San, just find Lana._

I slam the keyboard tray back against the desk as they log off. "Goddammit, how did they lose her?"

"You gotta calm down Finn."

"I can't calm down. Don't you understand? I wasn't there today. Something bad could have happened to her because I wasn't there. I have to stop this." I say angrily.

"You can't do it all Finn. And you can't be there every freaking minute with her."

"I can and I will. I'm not going to let this fucking bitch ruin my life." I slam the pillow in my hand back on the bed and pace the room.

The door opens and Blaine sticks his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Please do, maybe you can talk to him." Puck says as he steps out of the room leaving Blaine and I standing face to face.

"Finn…" He starts softly.

"Don't Finn me Blaine; if this person was trying to take Kurt out you would be acting the same way."

He smiles softly and walks over, patting my shoulder. "You're right. I would be doing anything I could. But you can't blame yourself when something happens."

I look down at the ground and sigh. "I should have been there." I say quietly.

"No you shouldn't have. She was looking for her wedding dress. Finn, there are some times that you just can't be there for her."

I sit down on the bed and rest my head in my hands. "I know."

"We're going to catch her. And then they are going to put her away."

I look up and smile at him. "Thank you. You really are one of my best friends."

"You know I'm here for both of you. Whatever happens, we're going to get through this." He reaches over and wraps an arm around my back.

I shake my head and smile at him. "You know while we're doing all this bonding it might be a good time to ask you to be my best man."

He blinks a few times. "Seriously? You want me to be up there, not Puck or Sam or even Kurt?"

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure Rachel's asking Kurt to be her maid or man or whatever, and you've been my best friend for years now. You let me stay in this place with you, talked to me when I was feeling down or confused, and honestly, I wouldn't want anyone else up there standing by my side."

"Then it would be an honor." He says as he reaches out and takes my hand and shakes it.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Puck rushes in. "Sam called, he knows where Lana is."

I jump up from the bed. "Where is she? How did he find her?"

"I don't know that much. I just got off the phone with him so he was in a hurry to get to the airport." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, her brother told Sam that he just got off the phone with her and she's in New York!"

I stood there and let the information sink in. "What?"

"Exactly, that's what I said. It has to mean it's her right?" Puck says nervously.

"I've got to find her. Where did he say she was?"

"Finn…" Blaine said quietly. "You need to call the police."

"Fuck the police, they aren't doing anything." I argue.

"Well you aren't doing anything either. We don't even know where she is, let's just sit tight and wait for Sam to get home with more information." Puck says as he turns when Rachel opens the door and peeks in.

I turn and kick the chair beside the desk, trying to hide my face from Rachel.

"Is everything ok?" She says softly.

"NO!" I yell as I turn around. "It's not fucking ok. I'm tired of fucking being afraid every fucking second of my life that I'm going to lose you because of some psycho."

Rachel jumped at his language and looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" I say shortly.

Rachel looked at Blaine and Puck and they nodded at her as they quickly left the room. "Finn." She said timidly as she walked over toward me. "Baby, talk to me." I want to tell her everything. To tell her about the letters and the pictures and Lana and how Sam and Santana are hopefully chasing her down right now, but I can't. I just can't scare her. I don't want her feeling like I do. Not after everything she went through today. But most of all I'm angry. I'm fucking pissed that this bitch thinks she can come in and take her away from me. I refuse to live my life without Rachel.

I take the two steps between us and grab her roughly into my arms. "I don't want to talk right now." I crash my lips against hers pulling her roughly against me and she gasps suddenly. I pull on her as I back up against the desk, quickly turning around and raking all the items on top of the desk onto the floor. I turn back to her and lift her off the ground, setting her down hard on the desk as her mouth attacks mine.

I pull on her shirt, tugging at the first button. I groan loudly as it sticks. "Baby, I'm sorry." I groan in her ear as I reach into the shirt and pull the fabric in opposite directions causing buttons to go flying.

"Finn." She gasps as she looks up at me. "That was….." She squeezes her legs, pulling me closer. "That was so hot." She moans.

"Oh yeah." I say licking my lips as my hands traveled up her skirt until I trace the line of her panties. "Did it make you wet?" I smirk.

Rachel nodded her head and squeaked as my fingers played with the fabric on her panties, tracing her slit through the material. She moaned loudly as her head tipped back and I attach my lips to her neck sucking hard against the skin. Forcefully I pull her panties to the side and slide my finger inside her.

"OH GOD FINN!" She moans out as her head whips forward and she bites down on my shoulder, pulling my shirt up my back as her nails dig into my skin. She yanks it over my head and I pull my fingers from her long enough to toss the shirt aside before plunging back inside of her. She reaches down and pulls her own shirt free from her body and my mouth drops to her bra covered breast, breathing hotly through the fabric.

I look up and smirk at her, "You like that?"

She nods, biting down on her lip. "Take me Finn." She breathes out as her fingers grip onto my arms.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I say as I stand up and reach under her to pull her underwear down her legs. Her lips attach to my chest, sucking against my skin as I tug at the button on my pants, her lips coming up to meet mine. I shove at my jeans, pushing them down as I quickly grab ahold of my erection, pumping it in my hand as I spread her legs and make contact with her center.

Rachel's head falls backward as I tease her entrance. "Oh God yes." She moans. I reach my hand back behind her grabbing a handful of hair in my fist and tugging her head back as I bring my mouth to her exposed neck and slam myself inside her.

I bite down on her neck as she moans into my ear, her legs wrapped around my back as she meets me thrust for thrust. I lean my palm against the desk behind her as I slam into her hard, my other hand still tightly gripping her hair in my fist. "Yes Finn." She screams out as her hand reaches in between us, frantically rubbing at her clit as I bite into her shoulder and growl.

I let loose of her hair and grip her ass in my hand as I pull her against me, slamming into her as I feel her tighten around me and I cum hard inside her. My head falls against her shoulder, the both of us breathing heavy and I feel the water hit my cheeks.

Rachel leans back and takes my face in her hands. "Finn, are you…baby…?"

I feel the tears falling freely down my face as I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight against me.

"Finn, please tell me what's wrong?" She says sounding scared.

"I…I can't." I stutter. "I can't lose you."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this." She whispers into my ear softly.

"I love you so much. I just….when they told me that she was in the dressing room. That she got that close to you…I…Rach, I don't know what I'd do."

"Finn, baby, please. I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. It's ok. We can beat this."

I lift my head and look into her eyes, resting my head on her forehead. "If anything happens to you Rach, I swear to God, I'll find her, and I'll…..I'll kill her."

She blinks quickly, grabbing my face in her hands. "You listen to me Finn Hudson. You will do no such thing. Nothing is going to happen to me. You can't get rid of me this easily." She smiles.

"I love you so much." I say as I pull out of her and carry her to the bed.

"I love you too." She grins. "And I hope you know that you are cleaning up that mess you made by clearing off the desk in that extremely sexy but also very messy way."

I laugh loudly. "I figured you wouldn't let me get away with tossing stuff around without having to clean it up. You ruin all my fun Rach." I pout and look up as she runs her finger over my protruding bottom lip.

"No pouting Hudson." She giggles.

"Not as long as I have you." I say as I touch my finger to her nose. "Because you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And nothing is taking you away from me. Nothing Rach."

She reaches up and pulls me softly against her lips. "Nothing Finn. Nothing will ever come between us."


	33. Chapter 32

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 32 **

**Rachel POV**

I woke up early the next morning with the sunlight streaming through the bedroom. I reached my hand across the bed for Finn but came up with empty sheets. I rolled over and opened one eye but he wasn't there. Sitting up in bed I looked around the room, quickly realizing I was alone. I climbed out of bed and threw on my pink pj's and walked through the house. It was quiet and I realized I was alone for the first time in a long time. I checked the door and saw that all the locks were closed and breathed a sigh of relief.

I was actually happy to be alone. It had been weeks since anyone let me be by myself. Sure I was always afraid of the unknown but I felt safe in my apartment right now. I walked over to the stereo and quickly pushed my Barbara CD into the slot and turned up the volume.

I walked around cleaning up the little things that the boys left around on the floor and the tables. I had been neglecting so much since all this stalker business had started.

I texted my director and updated him on the latest news or lack of news and then quickly sat down to send my dad's a quick email checking with them to make sure they were working on getting their schedule together for the wedding that was quickly approaching.

I couldn't believe I was getting married in a few weeks. I was finally going to be Mrs. Rachel Hudson.

I closed the computer and walked over to the closet to get dressed. As I opened the door I was immediately disgusted by the amount of clothes all over the floor and how out of place everything was. "Jesus Rachel! What kind of housekeeper are you?" I laughed to myself as I started tossing clothing out onto the floor behind me.

After an hour I finally had everything back into the closet except for a small pile of old clothes in the middle of the floor that Finn never wore anymore.

I leave the clothes on the floor and head to the bathroom to shower off the sweat from all the work I've done around the apartment. I towel off and head back into the bedroom, sighing at the pile on the floor.

I started to fold them and put them into a box under the bed when I saw the red material sticking out.

I pull the garment from the pile and immediately recognize the jersey with the number 5 on it. I bring it to my nose and breathe in Finn's scent. I smile as I think of Finn back in high school and how amazing he was in this jersey. I pull the cool jersey over my head, soaking in the feel of it on my damp skin.

I slide the clothing box under the bed and lie down on the bed. The jersey is rough to the touch, but I think back to all the times that Finn and I would make out on his bed after a game and his jersey would brush up against my naked breast.

Instinctively I reached down between my legs and find the spot I craved. My head falls back against the pillow and my eyes close as I think about all the times Finn and I would explore each other after school before our parents got home. He was always clumsy but it excited me so much when he would touch me. His smell always drover me over the edge.

I slowly pushed a finger inside of myself and groaned softly as my thumb rubbed my clit.

"Oh my God."

My head jerks up from the pillow to see Finn standing in the doorway staring at me with his mouth open and the bags he has in his hand are quickly dropped to the floor.

I sit up on my knees and raise my finger summoning him over to the bed. "Come here."

He steps through the door, slamming it shut as he climbs onto the bed in front of me. "I guess someone was enjoying their alone time." He grins as his hand go to my hips. "Fuck I forgot how hot this jersey was on you."

"I know." I giggle as I tug at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. "I remember how wet it used to make me when you would step out onto the field every Friday night."

He groans as his lips attach to my neck and I feel his hands slide under the jersey, his palm grazing up against my mound.

"Someone seems pretty wet now." He smirks.

"I just couldn't wait for you any longer." I pout. "All I could smell was you on this jersey and it made me so hot."

"Baby you know I love it when you get all worked up like this." He lifts the jersey and lowers his mouth to my breast, sucking hard against my nipple causing me to squeak loudly.

My hands quickly work on the button of his pants before he pushes me back onto the bed, his hands pulling at his pants as he drags them down enough to pull himself free. Without warning he plunges inside me and I scream out at the sudden sensation of being filled by him.

"Oh God Finn." I groan as his hand reaches between us and he roughly pinches at my clit.

His mouth fumbles against mine in a mass of wet kisses when suddenly he pulls out and groans in my ear, "roll over."

My heart thumps in my chest as I quickly roll over, grabbing on to the headboard as I pull myself up onto my knees. Before I even set myself his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me toward him, slamming his cock inside me from behind. I feel his hand travel up to my hair as he pulls it back from my face, leaning over and attaching his mouth to my ear. "You're so hot in this baby." He growls as his other hand reaches around and rubs my clit.

I push back against him, meeting his thrusts as I moan with each kiss he places at my neck. "Oh God Finn….I'm…"

I feel the tingling start and he slams even harder against my ass and I explode against his hand and I hear him grunt behind me as he cums hard against me, his hot breath searing into my ear.

"Holy shit; can I come home to that every day from now on?" He laughs softly as he pulls me toward him and lays us both against the pillow.

"I missed you when I woke up." I giggle.

"Yeah I can tell."

"Where were you?" I reach up, stroking the slight beard he has growing on his chin.

"I thought we needed groceries and stuff so I went shopping, but you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up."

"You went shopping?" I say leaning back and laughing at him.

"Yes Rach, sometimes I can do that."

"Yes but did you actually buy groceries or did we end up with three video games, a cd, and a box of pop tarts?" I giggle as he tickles my sides.

"Not fair. I only bought two games!"

Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Are we expecting anyone?" I ask.

"Nope, Kurt and Blaine are having lunch and the guys are busy so I don't know….stay here ok?" He gets up and buckles his pants back up as he heads to the door. I lie back against the headboard smiling to myself and smelling the jersey which smells even more like Finn now.

When Finn doesn't come back I get out of bed and stick my head through the door. "Who was it baby?"

"Just stay there babe." He sounds angry so I walk out to the living room and see him standing there with an envelope in his hand as he looks out the front door.

He looks up and sees me standing there. "Rach seriously stay back there." He yells.

"What is it?" I ask, fear welling in my chest.

"I don't know." He reaches in to the envelope pulling something from it and then dropping the entire thing on the ground as he rushes out the door. I quickly run over to the door and look into the hall as I see Finn running down the hall screaming. "Come and get me you fucking bitch!" He screams.

I turn and look down on the ground. The envelope is upside down and I can only tell that there are pictures inside. I slowly bend down and pick the envelope up, turning it over in my hands.

I slide the picture out and my hand immediately goes to my mouth. "Oh my God." Inside are photos that appear to have been taken outside of our bedroom window from the night before. It appears who ever took them was in the building above us. The photos are of Finn and I having sex on our desk in the bedroom. Across each picture is red letters. _**'Fucking Bitch has to die now' **_I drop the photos and step into the hallway.

"Finn." I cry out shakily.

I hear a loud crash at the end of the hall and I feel frozen in place as my heart races, waiting to see who made the sound. "Finn is that you?"

Suddenly someone comes walking back through the hallway and I recognize him immediately as my feet send me running toward him.

"Rach, get back in the apartment now." He reaches down and picks me up, carrying me back into the apartment and slamming the door shut as he locks the bolts.

"Did you….did you see her?"

He turns around angrily. "No! Nothing. What the hell is with this girl?"

I look down at the photos on the floor. "I'm really scared Finn."

He looks down and sits beside me on the couch. "It's ok; I'm going to protect you." His arm wraps around me as I sob into his chest.

Someone starts to pound on the door and both Finn and I jump. "Rach, whatever you do, whatever happens, I want you to run."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Rach, you run ok?"

He gets up from the couch and looks back at me. "Promise me you'll run."

I nod silently as he opens the door with force, "Jesus Christ Hudson!" I hear Noah holler from the other side of Finn and I relax into the couch.

"Well if I knew I was going to get this kind of welcome I would have come ages ago."

I look up in the direction of the voice. "Santana?"

"Hey Berry, nice outfit, good to see you stopped wearing those granny panty underwear and went straight for what your momma gave ya."

I look down and realize I'm still only wearing Finn's jersey and I grab the pillows and pull them over my lap as Noah and Sam follow her into the room.

"What's going on?" I ask looking up at Finn.

"I'll explain later." He says sharply as he looks over to Sam. "Well."

"We found her." He says.

"Who? Someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I yell.

"Sam and Santana have been watching Lana." Finn says quietly, looking at the ground.

"What? I thought we were letting the police take care of this?"

Finn's eyes look up to meet mine. "I can't let anything happen to you. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe."

"You won't believe where we found her!" Santana says smugly.

Sam looks over to Finn, "Actually we came her to warn you. She was at the coffee shop around the corner about ten minutes ago before we lost her."

Finn and I look up at each other. "Oh my God, that had to be her."

"She was just here." Finn says pointing to the envelope on the coffee table.

Santana picks the envelope up and looks at the photos. "Really nice ass Berry, but Finn what was with the face!"

I snatch the photos out of her hand. "That is so not the point right now." I scold.

"Ok ok, don't get your panties in a …" she looks down at my lap. "Or not…look, stop stressing, we've got her now. Let's just take these gems down to the station and get a warrant for our little psycho stalker shall we?"

I look up at Finn. "Do you really think this will be enough to catch her?"

Finn smiles softly. "At least enough to get them to talk to her."

I stand up and hug Finn as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

Santana laughs behind us, "Yeah this is all nice and fun but can Berry put on some pants so we can get this over with?"


	34. Chapter 33

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 33**

**Finn POV**

"So what you are telling me is that you and your rag tag team of spies have solved the whole mystery for us?" I look over at Rachel as I nod.

"Sorry Officer Trapt, I know I told you I would bring everything to you, but you guys just can't do the stuff that needs to be done to stop this from happening."

"Finn, I understand your frustration with the legal system. But that doesn't excuse you from spying on your own stalker. You have to let us handle this."

"Well then handle it!" I say angrily.

"I can't just arrest the girl for being in New York. That's not a crime."

"But she's taking pictures of me in my own room; she's showing up at my door!" Rachel yells.

"I understand but it's not like these were the first pictures to show up like this so we need to relax."

Rachel looks up suddenly and I look away from her.

"What is he talking about Finn? You told me that there weren't any other pictures."

I reach over and take her hand. "Babe, I just didn't want to worry you." She pulls her hand from mine and stands up, walking over to stand by the wall.

"Fine, well if you guys are done protecting me, I would appreciate it if you would start being honest with me." She stood against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her. I sighed loudly as I looked back at the officer at the desk.

"Look isn't there anything you can do?"

"Yes, you get proof that she's the one stalking you, and I mean hard evidence Hudson, not a hunch. And I'll pick her up."

"Come on Rach, apparently we have to get killed before the cops can do anything." I say softly as I take her hand and walk out of the room angrily.

"Don't do anything stupid Hudson!" Officer Trapt yells after me.

I groan as we leave the station and Rachel stares at me angrily. "Look I just didn't want to worry you."

"Finn, we aren't supposed to keep stuff from each other."

"Yeah well, I just want to catch this person ok." I lean over and pull her into my arms.

We walk back to the apartment in silence until Rachel makes a noise and I look over at her. "What?"

"Um nothing, I'm sure it's a bad idea."

"What Rach?"

"What if we went after her instead of waiting for her to come after us?" She says timidly.

"I thought that was what I was doing with Sam and Santana."

"No, you are just watching her. That's passive Finn. I'm talking about being aggressive." She stops walking and looks up at me. "What if you and I stage a fight or something? Then you meet with her and tell her I'm home alone or something and you don't' care what happens to me anymore."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You know Finn, bait." She grins widely.

"No way Rach, I'm not letting you do that."

"Finn, you are going to let me do this because you owe me." She crosses her arms and stares at me defiantly.

"Rach, me protecting you and owing you are two different things."

"Nope, we are doing this and that's final. I'm tired of waiting around to be attacked or murdered. I'm doing this my way now. Call Santana and Sam. This ends today." She turns and starts to walk to the apartment and I run to catch up with her.

"You really are all kinds of hot and sexy when you get like this."

"Don't try and distract me Finn." She says pursing her lips and climbing the stairs.

I pull out my phone and call Sam who agrees to meet at our place in ten minutes. We get into the apartment and Rachel explains the idea to Kurt.

"Have you two gone bonkers?" He says immediately.

"She has." I say pointing over at Rachel.

"I'm not going to have this ruin my wedding Kurt. This has to end and if the police aren't going to do it then I am."

I smile at her determination, it was one of the first things I fell in love with about her. I hear someone knock on the door and I quickly let Sam and Santana into the apartment.

"So what's this genius plan of Berry's?" Santana says as she walks in.

After an hour we all agreed that the plan could actually work. All we had to do was keep an eye on Lana and make sure someone was on her at all times. Then we call 9-1-1 and catch her in the act of going after Rachel, all while keeping Rachel safe by showing up on time to save her. I wasn't happy with putting Rachel in harm's way, but if this was going to end, Rachel was right. We needed to be the ones to put a stop to this.

Rachel and I headed to the small coffee shop, nodding to Tiffany as we enter the building. It had been months since we had seen the girl but she wasn't my concern today. I looked over in the corner and my eye caught our target. Sam had seen the red head enter the building about ten minutes before as we waited for word of her whereabouts. I squeezed Rachel's hand as we walked over and sat on the couch.

"Well, I haven't seen you two in forever, careers in the toilet already?" Tiffany laughs as Rachel looks up at her annoyed.

"Thank you Tiffany for your kind words." She smiles sarcastically.

We give our orders as Rachel leans over and whispers. "So how do we do this?"

I look over at her and nod. "No that's not what I want Rach." I yell loudly and she jumps back as she is caught off guard.

"You don't have to yell at me in front of everyone." She says as tears start to form in her eyes. I forget what a great actress she is and it almost breaks my heart yelling at her.

"Yeah well you don't listen to me anymore Rachel. And frankly I'm tired of your drama."

"Well I'm tired of you being on the road. This isn't going to work Finn."

"Yeah well then leave! You always do!" I scream.

Rachel jumps up, grabbing her iced coffee and dumping it all over the top of my head. I close my eyes as the cold liquid pours down my cheeks and I hear her push past me.

"Well well well." I jump and quickly open my eyes as I see a towel being put into my hands. "I knew it wouldn't be long until she went off like a roman candle."

"Thanks Tiff." I say taking the towel from her and wiping my eyes. "She's just…I'm just tired."

"Yeah well, I would be too if I dated her." She turned and walked away and I grimace as I think about the gossip she will start with this scene until I hear a small voice beside me.

"Looks like you finally got to taste the true feelings of your psycho girlfriend."

I look up and see Lana standing beside me. My heart starts to race. "Uh yeah well, I guess I should say you warned me huh?"

She laughs and sits down beside me. "She did push me off a stage Hudson. I don't know how much more warning you need."

"Yeah well, live and learn huh?"

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Nah. Let her be alone for a bit. She's got the place to herself all weekend. No way I'm going home and dealing with more of this." I say pointing to my lap covered in coffee.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay, I'm in town." She grins as she drops a napkin in my lap and walks out the front door. I pick up the napkin and turn it over to see her number written on.

'Fat chance of that.' I think to myself as I quickly jump up and head for the door. I text Sam and tell him she's on the move and let Rachel know to be ready. I open the door and hear a scream.

I turn quickly and see three girls running up to me. "Oh my God you're Finn Hudson!"

"Uh yeah." I say looking over my shoulder in the direction of the red head.

"We met you on tour. Oh my God I can't believe you're standing right here. Can we get a picture?" The girl pushes up against me and hands her camera to her friend.

"Uh yeah but it has to be quick cuz I need to be somewhere."

"Oh um, ok." She says sadly and I quickly turn and smile at her.

"But there's always time for a picture." She grins and we take the picture and I quickly excuse myself as I run down the street trying to get back to the apartment.

'_You got her cuz I lost her!'_ I text Sam.

I keep a steady pace heading to the apartment, but she's nowhere to be found.

I stop to catch a cab because it's taking too much time to get home at this point. My phone buzzes.

'_She's a block away from the apartment. TME'_

I quickly text Rachel, _'Be ready babe. I3U F'_

I feel like the cab isn't going fast enough and I call Sam quickly to see where he is. "Tell me you can still see her."

"_I just lost her. But I'm almost to your apartment."_

"WHAT? Jesus where the hell is San?"

"_She's on the phone with 9-1-1. Its fine Finn, we'll get her."_

"Just get over there right now."

"_Woah, hold on, someone is screaming."_

"WHAT!" I yell as my phone buzzes with a text.

'_She's in the house Finn, someone just smashed the door.'_

"Sam you better get in there right now!" I scream through the phone.

The line goes dead and my heart drops as I dial Rachel's number but it goes straight to voicemail.

"I swear I will pay every ticket you get if you do whatever it takes to get to my place in the next minute." I tell the driver and he nods and steps on the gas.

We pull up at the apartment and I jump out as I toss the money at the driver and bound up the stairs. When I get to our apartment I see the door open and run through the house. "RACHEL!"

"Finn!" She yells as I round the corner to the bedroom and find her sitting on the floor wrapped in Sam's arms.

"Where is she? What happened?"

"She was gone when I got here; I think my yelling up the stairs scared her off. San is out back right now, she saw her go down the back way."

I turn around and run back through the hallway and down the stairs. When I get outside I see Santana standing against the side of the building, the tall redhead staring her down.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lana is yelling.

"You are my problem; you don't honestly think you were going to get away with this?" Santana yells.

"You are insane! I'm calling the fucking cops you nut." She reaches into her purse and Santana hauls off and slugs her in the face.

"Oh hell no." Santana yells and I run up between the two as I hear the sirens in the background.

"You crazy bitch!" Lana screams as I grab her arms and hold them behind her. "Let go of me you stupid oaf." Lana yells.

Suddenly Officer Trapt is running up behind me and grabs Lana from my hands. "Ok, we got this Hudson, calm down."

"I demand to know what the hell is going on." Lana screams at the officer.

"She broke the door down, she went after Rachel. You gotta take her in now right?" I say out of breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lana says looking at me.

"I knew it was you. You can't ruin my life anymore." I yell into her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are going to have to take you in for questioning." He tells her as she shrugs her arms off of the officer and he walks her to the car, putting her into the backseat.

"I don't know what you were thinking Finn, but you could have gotten in a lot of trouble here today." He says as he walks back over.

"I know sir, I'm sorry. I just…this is it right? We got her?" I say quietly.

"We're gonna take her in for questioning right now, but this looks pretty damning." He pats my arm as he tells me to stay by a phone and gets in his squad car and drives off.

Santana and I walk back up to the apartment. Rachel runs to me when I enter the room. "Did you get her?"

"Yeah baby, we got her. It's all over now."


	35. Chapter 34

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 34**

**Rachel POV**

"You sure you're going to be ok babe?"

I look up and see Finn standing in the doorway. "Yes Finn, everything has been quiet for a week, Lana is being held, and today is my bachelorette party and nothing is keeping me from it. Besides don't you want to have fun at your party tonight?"

He walks in from the shower, draped in his towel and smirks at me. "I've never seen you so excited to go to a party, are you having strippers babe?"

"Are you?" I giggle.

He crawls onto the bed. "I don't think so. I told Puck no strippers."

"You do realize what you just said right? You told PUCK no strippers." I lean over and kiss his neck.

"Good point." He says looking nervous.

"What about you?"

"Babe, Kurt and Quinn are planning my party. As far as I know we are going to get a nice dinner and talk about girl stuff."

"True. It does sound like a girly party." He leans over and pushes his lips against mine and I giggle under his frame. "You better be ready for me when I get home." He says smirking against my mouth.

"Oh yeah?" I grin as my hands run down his chest, causing a growl to come from his throat.

"Rachel!" We both look toward the door and groan as Kurt yells through the door. "We are going to be late."

"Yes dad." Finn and I both yell.

We finish getting dressed and head to the living room. Santana is the first to stand. "Well it's about time Berry. It's not like I don't have better things to be doing tonight."

"Hush San!" Finn argues with her.

"Oh please Finnocence, tonight isn't even about you."

"I think you can drop the whole Finnocence thing now." Finn snaps at her.

"Oh please, you will always be Finnocent." She says rolling her eyes.

"Rach, come on would you shut her up?" Finn says looking over at me pouting.

"Would the two of you act your age?" I laugh. "Finn is definitely not innocent anymore Santana." I giggle as I smack him on the butt.

"Please, Finn is as sexy as a puppy. Now let's get out of here before I start to get sick remembering all the crying! The damn crying!"

"Shut the hell up San!" Finn yells and I try and keep a calm face. I have to admit that it makes me happy knowing how upset Finn was after his one night with Santana compared to how he was with me. I stand up and walk over and kiss Finn's cheek.

"I love you baby." I lean over and whisper in his ear. "And you will always be a God in bed to me."

He smiles widely. "Did you hear that San, I'm a God!"

"Yeah…more like, oh God I can't believe I'm stuck in a motel with this loser! Oh God, please hurry up and let him get off of me. Oh God, why are we at burger king…Oh G..."

"Just go to your damn party!" Finn yells.

We head out to meet Quinn at the restaurant when I notice we are going to wrong way. "Um, isn't Sardi's that way?" I point behind us.

"You didn't really think we were going to that boring place did you?" Santana says looking over at me.

"Uh yes, yes I did."

"Oh Berry, you are getting married to Finn. That means you are stuck with that oaf for the rest of your life or until you find someone decent. Tonight is like the last chance you have to see what real fun is about."

"Oh no. This sounds bad. Kurt where are we going?"

"Well I must admit I thought it was a bad idea at first, but I think it could be fun." Kurt smiles and grabs my hand as we pull up to the building. "Come on Rach, let's go get toasted!" He yells.

I stare wide eyed at him as he leads me into the non-descript building and once we are inside I immediately recognize the kind of place I am in.

"Stripper poles? Really? Way to keep it classy Santana." I say turning around to leave as Santana grabs me by the arms.

"Oh no, you are going to get down and dirty Berry." She argues.

"I don't do down and dirty." I protest.

"Well tonight you do." I look over and see Quinn walk out with bunny ears on as she walks over and puts a pair on my head. I look up and sigh.

"Oh no. This is not happening."

"Live a little Berry." Santana says slapping my ass as she pulls me toward the middle of the dance floor. She hands me a drink in a shot glass. "Drink up! You're going to need a lot of these."

I grab the shot glass and stare at it nervously.

"It's alcohol, not poison. Just drink it!" Santana says pushing my hand up toward my mouth.

"Well it's only one night." I say as I tip the glass to my lips and drink. The first thing I notice is how much it burns going down my throat. "Oh God that's bad." I say as she grabs the glass and hands me another.

"Come on, we don't have all night."

Two hours later and things have definitely gotten lively. "KUUUUUUUURRRRT!" I scream across the room as Kurt swings around the pole.

"Look at me Rach, I'm a sassy dancer." He swings his leg up on the pole, grinding and spinning until he falls over on the ground giggling. Santana stands over him laughing.

Quinn falls over on top of Kurt. "Come on, dance with me Kurtzie."

Kurt jumps up and pulls Quinn against him as everyone laughs.

Suddenly Santana yells loudly. "CAKE IS HERE!"

I look up and see a large cake being wheeled into the room. Everyone squeals and jumps up and down.

"Well Berry, as you know, next week you will be resigning yourself to mediocre sex for the rest of your life with Finntard. So tonight…." She pauses and grins. "Tonight I'm bringing you the best of both worlds."

The top of the cake pops off and a half dressed man and woman pop up and everyone cheers. Well this is different. I giggle loudly as they approach me and grind on either side of me as Santana gets her video camera out.

"Ok Hudson, let's see what your girl does with real options."

I turn to the guy as he grinds against me and in my drunken state I feel totally confused but I know it's not Finn so I quickly push him away. I feel the girl pull me toward her and I laugh as she starts to dance with me. I quickly start dancing and spinning around until I'm dizzy not watching as Santana is filming me.

"Oh Rach that was the best hour of my life." Kurt says plopping down next to me a bit later.

"Kurt it's been three hours." I laugh.

We both jump as my phone buzzes next to us. I look down and see a text.

'_O.M.F.G…..F'_

"What the heck is he going on about?" I laugh as I quickly text back asking him what he's talking about.

"So what did Frankenteen think of the video?" Santana asks walking up to us.

"What video?"

"The one of you and that chick practically making out."

I laugh loudly. "I was not making out with a chick. I was just thanking her forbeing a gooddancer." I say as my words feel like they are running together.

My phone starts to ring and I grab it quickly to answer. "Heeeellllllloooooooo Rachy Rach here!"

'_Oh my fucking God I want you so bad right now.'_

I giggle as I hear Finn's drunken voice on the other end.

"What is this bout Finny baby?"

'_You…you…girl…kissing….oh God.'_

Suddenly Santana grabs the phone out of my hand. "Not tonight Hudson! I'm trying to find her a real sex partner….No thank you, go fuck yourself….Yes I'm sure that's possible…Hudson I swear to God if you don't shut up in five seconds….are you out of your mind?"

She looks down at the phone and clicks a button. "That was just rude."

"I'll have you know Finn is amazing in bed!" I yell out and Kurt breaks out into giggles.

"Oh yes, I can vouch for that."

Santana and I both look at him. "What?"

"Well not personally, but we are in the next room from each other."

"Gross. Just gross." Santana groans.

"The things he does to my body." I say rubbing up and down my sides. "He can play me like an instrument."

"Yes like a second hand instrument from the dump I'm sure."

"On no no no San, Finn does things to me…." I shiver. "Sometimes when he's going down on me, I forget my own name."

"Ok first off, ewww. And second, no just ewww."

"Just face it San, Finn isn't the same as he was when he was with you." I say getting up and walking away with a grin on my face.

"Are you having fun yet?" A giggly Quinn says coming up to me.

"I am having fun; it sure looks like you are." I laugh as she leans over on me.

"I'm having soooo much fun. I've drank soooo much alcohol."

"I see this."

"You know what Rachel, I gotta tell you something."

I look at the blonde girl nervously. "Um maybe now isn't the best time for you to tell me anything."

"Nooooo I have to tell you now. You need to know the truth about what I've done."

I reach over and pull up a chair and set her in it.

"Quinn, it's ok."

"No Rachel, I've been bad." She grabs me by the shoulders and pulls me toward her.

For a moment I start to panic. What if she's done something recently? What if she's the one who has been sending my hate mail? What if I was wrong about Quinn changing?

"I tried to sleep with Finn."

I sit back in my chair. "What? When?" I say angrily.

"Before you moved to New York, after you moved to New York. Oh face it Rachel, every time I see him I try and sleep with him." She's practically crying on my shoulder and I laugh lightly.

"So um, when did you last….try?" I say softly, hoping that it wasn't recently because if it was Finn and I are going to have words.

"Oh Rachel, it was when he came to Ohio with his band. I'm such a terrible person." She wails.

"Ok, enough alcohol for you." I say taking the glass out of her hand.

"You hate me don't you?" She sobs into my arm.

"No Quinn, surprisingly I don't hate you."

She looks up at me and bats her eyes. "You don't?" She sniffles loudly and then wraps both of her arms around me.

"Woah, ok Quinn. I think you've had enough tonight." I wave Kurt over and he quickly scoops Quinn up and sits her back in her chair.

"It's just I want to be a good person." Kurt hands her a handkerchief and she blows loudly into it. "But the bitch in me always gets in the way."

"Well you have a point." Kurt says rolling his eyes above her and she looks up at him frowning.

"But she's working on being much less of a…"

"Bitch. We get it Berry." Santana says walking up behind me. "Now kiss and make up and promise never to fight over that cabbage patch Hudson again. But wait until the cameras are rolling before you start kissing ok."

"Very funny." I laugh as I lean over and hug Quinn. "Just promise me you won't ever try and sleep with him again."

She smiles wide. "Never again Rachel." She hiccups. "Besides I'm fucking Puckerman anyway."

Everyone turns and stares at her. "Well stop the presses; I sure hope you guys learned how to do it better than the last time you did it." Santana scoffs. She sits down and huffs. "Ok this party is getting boring." Suddenly her face turns playful. "I have an idea."

"I'm not climbing up that pole again." Kurt complains. "I have pole burns on the inside of my thigh."

"Ok TMI Kurt, and as fun as that sounds to sit through again, I think it's time we get out of here." She says standing up.

"Where are we going?" I ask her.

"To raise a little hell." She grins as we all follow her outside.


	36. Chapter 35

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 35**

**Finn POV**

"_Ok Hudson, let's see what your girl does with real options."_

I was on his sixth shot of Jack when my phone got the video message. I clicked play and heard Santana talking and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever ever San." But I spilled my last shot into my lap as the video came into focus. "HOLY FUCK!" I yelled as I watched my fiancée dancing with another dude and some chick. I watched with a grin on my face as she pushed the guy away from her only to have it quickly fade as she grinded with the half-naked girl.

I dropped the phone as the girl leaned over and started to kiss his girl on the neck and Rachel ran her hands up the girls back.

I picked my phone back up and quickly sent a text to Rachel.

'_O.M.F.G…..F'_

I stare at the paused frame, my brain going into a meltdown. I should be seething that she's making out with another chick, but holy fuck it's hot.

"Dude, why do you look like you just pissed yourself?" Puck asks as he walks up to the bar and looks over my shoulder. "What the fuck?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING!" I yell.

"Dude your chick is a freak on alcohol. Why didn't I know that was what it would take back in high school?"

I turn around and stare at him. "Uh excuse me?"

"So anyway." He says walking away.

I look back at the video and push play and watch as Rachel grinds against this girl and my heart races.

"Ok Finn, that's all you get for free." The screen goes black and I quickly flip my phone and dial Rachel's number.

'_Heeeellllllloooooooo Rachy Rach here!'_

"Oh my fucking God I want you so bad right now."

'_What is this bout Finny baby?'_

"You…you…girl…kissing….oh God."

'_Not tonight Hudson! I'm trying to find her a real sex partner' I_ groan as I hear Santana's voice on the phone.

"Goddammit San give me back my girl."

'_No thank you, go fuck yourself'_

"You can't fuck yourself."

'_Yes I'm sure that's possible'_

"Well of course you would know."

'_Hudson I swear to God if you don't shut up in five seconds'_

"Or you'll do what? Try and have sex with me again? No fucking thank you."

'_Are you out of your mind?'_

There is a click in my ear as the phone goes dead. "Dammit!"

I pull the phone from my ear and start to dial again when it's pulled from my hands. "Nope, no more electric gratification."

I reach for my phone as Puck puts it in his back pocket and grabs my arm and pulls me toward the back of the bar. "Where are we going?"

"It's time for your party to start Finn." He smirks and winks at me as he pushes me into a room and shuts the door behind me.

I turn and grab the handle but it's locked. "Yo dude, what the actual fuck?"

I look around the room and my head spins. The disco light in the middle is spinning causing Finn to grab his head and sit down on the small booth chair in the corner of the room.

Suddenly the door opens and a girl walks in and shuts the door behind her. "Uh who are you?"

She turns and she is wearing a black wig, a mask, and not much else. "I'm your gift." She says softly and I almost feel like I've heard her voice before.

"Oh well, that's not necessary." I say staring wide eyed at her.

She starts to dance in front of me and I try and look anywhere else but directly at her. "Uh yeah so look you really don't have to do that, cuz uh Puck is just gonna make us stay in here for a bit and then he'll let us out so you can totally just sit and we can…talk."

"Talking isn't what I'm here for." She starts to dance toward me and I swallow hard as she climbs onto my lap.

"Uh. Aren't you supposed to not actually touch me?" I say looking up at her as she ran her hands through my hair.

"Special treat tonight. I'm all yours." She whispers into my ear as I feel her tongue slide against my skin. I quickly push back.

"Uh woah. That's um not gonna happen."

"Come on Finny, just one kiss." She leans over and presses her lips to mine and I quickly push her off me as the door flies open and Puck comes in quickly.

"Woah, uh, change of plans, you need to come with me."

He grabs me by the arm and pulls me from the room. "What the fuck was that about dude, she was practically going to tongue fuck me." I say staring back at the room as he tosses me in another room and slams the door.

"What the fuck!" I yell as I stare back at the door.

"Hey there big boy."

I turn around quickly, jumping at the voice. Lying on the couch in front of me is a girl wearing another mask, and a very sexy sequined bikini. I turn my head slightly and realize that I definitely know this girl. I would recognize Rachel anywhere.

"Wow, nice bod." I wink and she stiffens slightly before quickly recovering and standing up. She walks over to me and runs her hands over my chest.

"So I hear you are getting married." She says, her voice deep.

"Yeah, I mean it's like my last couple nights of freedom." I shrug. "I'm just trying to work my way through all the rooms here." I walk over to the booth and sit down. "Why don't you show me what you got sweetie?" I grin.

She stares at me with her mouth open before turning away from me and lightly shaking her ass in front of me. I grin as she dances, bending over and then looking back at me. Suddenly she's on her knees and my jeans feel like they could explode at any minute as she crawls toward me.

"Damn you are sexy." I groan as she crawls over and runs her hands up my legs until they land at my crotch. "You know you can touch me if you want to." I smirk and she pulls the mask off her face.

"HEY, how did you know it was me?" She pouts.

"Baby, I'd know you anywhere. Plus you have the cutest little mole…right…here." I lean over and tap the small mole on the inside of her thigh.

"I thought I was being all mysterious too." She said sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yeah well, you would have gotten a different reaction from me if I didn't know it was you."

She smiles up at me. "Really?"

"Rach, it's a bachelor party yes, but I'm still not going to mess around on you." I look down and raise my eyebrow. "Now uh back to the whole touching me thing."

She smirks and I feel her hands on my thigh again. "Oh is someone a little turned on?" She grins as she outlines the bulge in my pants.

"Have you seen yourself?" I say pointing to the mirror behind her. She looks back.

"Oh my God my butt looks so big." She says sitting up.

"Nuh uh, it's perfect and holy crap it's so sexy seeing you on all fours like this."

She bites her lip and leans up on her knees sliding her hands to my jeans and popping the button.

"Oh yeah babe." I look up and watch her in the mirror as she stands and bends at the waist as she slowly unzips my fly. I look up at her and she grins at me when my hands go into her hair and pull her mouth hard against me.

She drops her mouth to my neck as her hand wraps around my dick. "Oh God." I moan as I watch her reflection staring back at me. She drops to her knees and her mouth circles around my cock, her tongue swirling against the tip and my head falls back against the booth.

I watch her head bob up and down in the mirror, my hands gripping her hair and looking down at her face as our eyes make contact. "God baby that feels so good." I groan.

She smirks against me and drops her head as she swallows me all the way back to her throat.

I can't take it anymore and I grab ahold of her arms pulling her up to me. "I need to be inside you." I groan hazily. She quickly stands and steps out of her bottoms, climbing onto my lap with her knees on either side of my thighs, sinking down onto me.

"Oh God Finn." She moans as she brings her lips to mine, bouncing in my lap.

I bring my mouth to her breasts, pulling the fabric down and sucking her nipple into my mouth as she rocks against me, and the sensation of being buried inside her and seeing her bouncing up and down on my cock in the mirror is almost too much. I look up at her, pulling her mouth to mine. "I love you." I breathe against her mouth as her tongue collides with mine and I lose myself inside her.

She breathes heavy as she settles against me. "So how was your bachelor party?" She giggles.

"It just got a whole lot more interesting." I laugh. "But please tell me you have other clothes to wear. I don't need Kyle seeing you like this."

"Yes Finn, I'm not going out there like this." She laughs as she grabs a bag from behind the booth and gets dressed.

I bang on the door. "Puckerman, you can let us out."

The door swings open and Puck stares at us both smirking. "So uh, what went on in there?" He winks.

"None of your business." I say punching him in the arm. "So uh why the change of plans anyway?"

"Are you kidding? Rachel showed up screaming mad that I had you locked in a room with a stripper and told me she would kick me in the balls if I didn't get you out of there. Drunk Rachel is mean." He says sticking his tongue out at her.

"Yeah well, I'm glad she is. That other chick was really aggressive." I laugh. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dude, I don't know, Kyle recommended her."

Suddenly Kyle appears behind us. "Recommended who?"

"The stripper chick who was all over Finn's junk." Puck laughs and Rachel gives him a dirty look.

"I didn't recommend any stripper."

"Yeah you did, when she called she said you recommended her."

"Dude, I'm serious. I don't know any strippers."

Suddenly her words echo in my ear. _"Come on Finny, just one kiss…..Finny….Finny."_ I look up at Puck and then back toward the room the girl was in and I turn and run to the room, swinging the door open.

"What is wrong with you Finn?" Rachel says following me into the room.

My blood turns to ice as I look back at the empty room. I walk toward the booth where I was sitting just shortly before.

"Finn, what is that?"

My heart starts to pound in my chest as Puck walks in the room. "What the hell is going on dude?"

"Call Officer Trapt, we were wrong."

I look down at the white page stuck to the back of the booth, a six inch knife thrust through the middle of it. I recognize the page immediately as mine and Rachel's wedding invitation. Written across the invitation in bright red letters are the words: If I can't have you, no one will.

"What is going on?" Rachel says, fear in her voice.

"Lana's not the one after us." I say reaching over and wrapping Rachel into my arms.


	37. Chapter 36

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 36**

**Rachel POV**

"Rach, seriously, we don't have to do this right now. We can wait until things are calm again. Until the cops have had some time to do some more investigating and stuff."

I look up at Finn who is pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"No, our wedding is in two days and I'm going through with it. Nothing is stopping me from becoming Mrs. Rachel Hudson." I say defiantly.

Finn crawls onto the bed and kneels in front of me, grabbing both of my hands in his. "Rach you know I love and admire how determined you are right?"

I nod my head looking up at him.

"But this is crazy baby. I won't risk your safety to get married in a very public place with a crazy freaking psycho on the loose."

"Finn, all of our friends and family are arriving today. We are NOT calling this off and that's final."

He bows he head and I place my finger under his chin, lifting his face to mine. "I love you Finn. And nothing is getting in the way of us getting married."

He inhales sharply and then nods. "Okay. But I'm telling you I don't like this."

I laugh as I lean up on my knees and kiss him softly. "Noted darling."

I hear a knock on the door and quickly slide off the bed to open the bedroom door.

"I think Artie and Brittany just got into town. They want to know what time dinner is?"

I look back at Finn. "Ask him, he hasn't told me where we are all going yet."

"Tell them it's at 7." Finn says laughing slightly.

"Does that mean you are going to tell me where we are going?" I ask giddily.

"Well I was trying to talk you out of this remember? But since you're so set on going through with it, then you're just going to have to wait til 7." He says as he taps me on the nose.

"That's not fair Finn."

"Just get dressed babe! You can whine about fair and unfair on the way there." He slaps me on the butt as he walks out the door with Kurt.

I walk over to the closet and pull out my dress for the night. I hold it up in front of me and look into the mirror. I smile brightly almost as if I'm practicing. And I know I am. Because inside I want to cry, or scream, or just break down and tear stuff apart. Inside I'm angry as hell. This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life, but now I'm just scared. I'm terrified that something is going to happen to Finn or me, and there seems to be nothing we can do about it.

All I want is to be able to walk down that pathway and marry the man of my dreams. My Finn. The man I have wanted since I was in the 10th grade. I look back up into the mirror and sigh. No, I'm going to be happy. I'm not going to let this woman ruin what I have. Finn and I will get through this. We always do.

I slip my dress over my head and adjust the straps at my shoulder. I quickly slide on my heels and walk into the bathroom to ready myself for family and friends.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I open the bedroom door and walk into the living room where my fathers and Finn's parents are waiting for us.

"Rachel you look absolutely amazing." Carole says walking over and hugging me.

"Thank you Carole, it's so nice to see you. I feel like it's been ages."

"It has. You two never come visit anymore. It's almost like you are staying locked in your house." Finn and I lock eyes and stare at each other. Kurt quickly clears his throat.

"Well we have all been pretty busy mom." He laughs as Blaine grabs his coat.

"Don't you think we should um, get over there." He says standing at the door.

Finn smiles softly at me as he grabs my shawl and places it over my shoulders, lightly kissing my forehead.

Finn and I take our own car as we head to the restaurant. And I'm silent for most of the trip, staring out the window trying to figure out where we are going. "Finn." I say softly.

"Yeah babe."

"Are we going to tell them?"

We decided when all this stalker business started that we didn't want to involve our families and friends in Ohio. There was no reason for them to have to deal with the problem if they weren't here. But with the wedding approaching and the stalker still on the loose, it was starting to feel like it was time to let them in on what was going on.

"Not tonight Rach. Can we just enjoy the evening and we can tell them all tomorrow or after the wedding or something."

Finn was tense and I know he didn't want to talk about this. But I also knew he was scared. Ever since the incident at the lounge he was acting jumpy. The officers had quizzed him for hours on what the girl looked like, had he seen her before, did he remember the color of her hair or her eyes.

Finn was frustrated because he couldn't answer any of their questions. She was wearing a wig, she had on a mask, her voice sounded familiar but he couldn't be sure because he'd had a lot to drink. He kept blaming himself for not catching on quicker. But there was no way he could have known he was in the room with his own personal nightmare.

"Ok hun. We can wait until the moment is right. But we have to tell them eventually."

He reaches over and takes my hand, pulling it to my mouth and kissing it gently. "I love you. You know that right?"

I smile over at him. "Of course I do Finn. I've always known that." I turn my head to look back out the window and suddenly I know where I am.

"Oh my God we're going to Sardi's!" I say excitedly.

"I figured you would know where we are by now." He laughed.

"I can't believe we're having our dinner at Sardi's. Finn this is so exciting."

"Rach, we've been here before for our anniversary."

"Yes but this is my wedding dinner. And I'm having it at Sardi's." I scream the last part and he jumps in his seat.

"Ok babe. Ok." He pulls into the parking lot and stops the car. "You ready for this?"

"I'm so ready for this. I've been ready for this my whole life." I giggle.

He climbs out of the car and walks over to open my door. I take his hand and walk with him to the entrance. We are met at the door and Finn tells him his name and they lead us to the back room. "Here you go, I believe this is you." He says pointing into the room.

When I step into the room the tears start flowing immediately as I see all of my friends and family seated around the table talking to each other.

"It's about time." Noah shouts as we enter.

I smile at him and see him turn back to Quinn, his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey bro, it's about time you made her an honest woman." Finn walks over and fist bumps Artie as Brittany walks over and gives me a hug.

"I'm so glad you could both make it."

"You think we would miss this? Are you kidding, we've only been waiting for it since high school." Brittany laughs. I look around and wave at Tina and Mike who are talking to Sam at the end of the table.

"She has a point." Santana chimes in from her seat at the table. "I half expected Finnocence to propose senior year."

"Well thankfully he finally got the nerve to do it." Mercedes joked as she crossed the room to meet us.

"Nerve, I was thinking balls." Noah chimes in.

"Language Noah Puckerman." Carole warns.

"Yes, Mrs. H." Noah says hanging his head and everyone laughs.

"Well I would like to make a toast." I look down at the end of the table and see my old teacher stand.

"Mr. Schue." The boys chant.

"Ok ok, I think we are all old enough for you to call me Will now." He laughs as he looks down and smiles at his wife Emma who is holding their 2 year old baby girl in her arms.

He holds his glass out in front of him. "You know when I first met Finn and Rachel; I knew there was something special about them. They each had something about them that was amazing. But the moment I put them on stage together, that was when the magic began." He looked around the table at all of his former students. "We all know that the road to today was not an easy one. And each one of you played a role of some sort in getting us here today."

Quinn and I looked at each other and she smiled softly at me.

"You know it was sophomore year that I happened to have a conversation with a very insecure Rachel Berry. " My gaze shifts back to him.

"She was feeling sad because she didn't think she would be enough for a boy to like her. And I told her that one day she was going to find someone who would love her for who she was. And who would embrace all the things she didn't like about herself because those would be the things he would like the most."

I look up at Finn and smile and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"It was never really hard to tell who that boy was. Let's all be honest, how many of you in this room didn't know that Finn was in love with Rachel back in high school."

Everyone turns and looks at Quinn but even she can't raise her hand and she shrugs.

"Rachel once told me that being a part of something special, made you special and I told her that being a part of Glee Club wasn't going to change how people felt about her." He smiles at me warmly. "But I was wrong. Because here we all are, in this room, because it made all of our lives special. And we get the honor of witnessing our captains united as one. So Rachel Berry, you were right, I was wrong. Being a part of something special, does indeed make you special. And you two are indeed the most special students I ever had the honor of teaching."

He raised his glass, "To Rachel and Finn, may they forever be a part of something special from this moment on."

"Here here." Everyone around the table cheered as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Finn sat his glass down and walked over to Mr. Schue wrapping his arms around his and pulling him close to him. "Thanks Mr. Sch…I mean Will."

Will approaches me slowly. "Well you finally did it!" He exclaimed.

"Did what?" I ask confused.

"You finally nabbed that leading man who could not only keep up with you vocally, but loved you for everything you are."

I reach out and pull him into a hug, tears pouring from my eyes. "Thank you so much. For everything."

"Ok can we eat already because all this crying is making me hungry?" Noah says from his seat as he continues wiping tears from his face.

"Yeah I'm starving." Finn bellows.

"When are you not?" Kurt laughs.

And I sit back and smile and look at all of my friends and I realize how lucky my life has been. It doesn't matter that there is someone lurking in the shadows just waiting for the right moment. Because what we have here is stronger than that. And we're going to make it. Because together we can do anything.


	38. Chapter 37

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 37**

**Finn's POV**

"Ok bro, are you sure you are ready for this?"

I look up into the mirror and grin. "Yeah I'm sure. I've never been so ready in my life."

I can't believe I'm getting married today. In a little more than an hour Rachel is going to be my wife. I see Puck's reflection in the mirror and smile. "Can you believe this man?"

"I would probably have told you that you were out of your mind a couple of months ago…."

"You did." I interrupt.

"Ok whatever, the point is, lately I guess things have changed."

I smile at him knowing what's changed. "Love will do that to you." His eyes quickly meet mine.

"Who the fuck said anything about love dude?"

I shrug and laugh. "You didn't have to. I've seen the way you look at her again."

He looks away and I know I'm right. "Yeah well don't go getting all cocky. I still don't know where it's going."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and Blaine sticks his head in. "You ready to head over to the Park?"

"Do you guys mind if I head over myself? I kind of want to take a moment to myself."

They both smile. "Yeah last minutes of freedom huh?" Puck jokes. "You know now that you are getting married, you'll have plenty of time to jerk off because the sex is gonna stop so really I think you are wasting this one."

"Fuck you, I don't want to jerk off you jackass."

Blaine grabs Puck by the jacket and pulls him out the door. "We'll meet you over there. Just don't be late."

"I'll be there."

They shut the door behind them and I hear them leave the house. I walk over to the closet and pull the box down from the shelf. I walk over to the bed and open the lid setting it down on the bed. I smile at the photo of Rachel sitting on top with a sticky note attached to it. "I love you Finn." She always leaves me a note when she's been going through the box herself. I grab a pen off the desk and write underneath her letters. "I love you too Rach." So that she sees it next time she visits the box.

I sit back on the bed, careful not to wrinkle my pants and pull the letters and photographs onto the bed.

I open a couple of the letters, smiling at Rachel's neat handwriting and small gold stars at the bottom of the page.

I hear the front door open and shake my head. "I told you I would get there on time guys, give me a break." I holler out.

When no one responds I get up from the bed and look out into the apartment. "Hello?"

Weird. I walk out into the living room and it's quiet. "Hello?"

"Hello Finn."

My blood runs cold when I hear the voice and I turn quickly toward it. "Y…You?"

"Yes, me Finn. You don't even remember my name do you?" She says angrily, the silver shimmer from the blade in her hand shining against the wall.

I try and think…Angela, August? It was at that yogurt shop…."Y..yogurt shop right?"

She rolls her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how many times I've seen you and met you?"

"April. That's your name right?" I say quickly.

She nods, unimpressed. "Yes it's April. How about an award for Mr. Hudson. The last time we met, you were too busy to even talk after a photograph."

I remember the day with the stalker, when I was so determined it was Lana. She was outside the coffee shop. "But..how did you…you were with me at the coffee shop, but you ended up here."

"You really are an idiot. Yes, well you walked most of the way like a complete idiot. I got right in a cab and I would have gotten rid of her that day if it wasn't for your stupid big mouthed friend. Luckily that dumb red head was visiting her friend in the next building when you dumbasses got her arrested."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" I walk backwards toward the door, trying not to alert her.

"Because, you were so broken, and I wanted to fix you."

I look at her confused. "I don't get it. I was happy when we met. I'm not broken."

"You really don't remember me do you?" She says walking closer to me, the knife out in front of her. "That stupid yogurt thing wasn't the first time I met you."

When I don't answer her she exhales sharply. "Your stupid Glee club. Hospital. Baby. Am I ringing any bells for you?"

"I'm…I'm sorry." I say shaking my head confused.

"Your blonde friend. Quinn right? She was giving birth to her bastard child with that other idiot friend of yours. I was the candy striper who helped get them to their room. I heard you all talking in the waiting room. You seemed so sad."

Things start to come together as she speaks. The calls to Rachel about Beth, knowing about Puck and Quinn being her parents.

"I waited for years to see you again. But you were always with one of them. That stupid blonde or that bitch you think you want to marry. When you moved to New York, I came out here too hoping to run in to you. And then you started playing at the coffee shop. But you never noticed me. You never saw me because of her."

"You can't blame her. I just, I love her."

"SHUT UP!" She yells stepping toward me with the knife. "You will get over her. You will learn to love again."

"Look I'm sorry, I just can't….I mean….maybe we can be friends." I stutter.

"FRIENDS?" She screams pushing the knife against my chest causing me to take a step back. "You will love me Finn, or this won't work I'm afraid. And if you can't do that with her still alive, then I'm going to…"

"No, ok, wait. You don't have to do anything to Rachel." I say as I reach out and touch her shoulder lightly. My heart is racing as I glance down at the knife pressed against me. I slowly start to reach for her wrist when she turns suddenly.

"I don't believe you. No, you care about her too much." She starts to pace the living room and I reach back for the door knob when she turns toward me. "Where do you think you are going?" She screams and I move away from the door.

"Nowhere. Nowhere."

"Just get away from the door." She cries waving the knife around.

"Look, you need help April. You really do. I can get you the help you need; you just have to come with me."

Suddenly she looks angry. "I don't need help, I need you. Why can't you just want me?" She screams as she comes running at me.

"Woah, it's ok."

I slowly pull her toward me, "Come here." I say softly, extending my arms. "It's going to be ok April."

She looks up at me and smiles. "Yeah?" She cocks her head and leans into my body, wrapping her arms around me. I breathe heavily as I try and think of the best way to stop this. But I can't reach the knife that is now behind my back and I don't want to hurt her. I know she's sick. She really needs help.

"We can make this work. I'll forget about Rachel and we can make this work."

"No, you'll never forget her. We need to take care of her to make this work." She sobs into my chest.

"No no, I'll forget her."

She stiffens in my arms and looks up. "You love her that much that you are willing to be with me just to save her?"

"Y…yes."

Her face softens but only for a second. Suddenly she looks angry. "You're never going to love me. Not like you love her. "She turns away from me, her hands going into her hair, the knife still in her hand. "This won't work." She says distressed.

I see this as my chance and step toward her to reach for her arm when she turns and pulls back. "No you're already trying to stop me. Why Finn? Why couldn't you just be happy with me? I loved you. I would have done anything for you. "She's screaming and tears are streaming down her face and I lunge at her, reaching for her hand.

"NO!" She yells and I feel a sharp pain graze my side. I look down and see her holding the blood covered knife in her hands and I reach down to my side and grasp where it hurts, pulling my hand back to see blood.

"Why did you do that? Do you see what you made me do?" She yells.

I step back and lean my arm against the couch. Looking down at the blood coming through the rip in my white shirt.

She turns and lifts the knife. "I'm sorry Finn, but I love you too much to leave you for her."

It feels like it happens in slow motion as she crosses the room toward me with the knife raised. I quickly kick the side table into her path and she falls into it. I pull myself from the couch, reaching for the knife and dragging her down to the ground with me landing on my side and cringing with the pain. It distracts me long enough for her to pick up the knife and I feel the blade slice into my shoulder as I wince with the pain but grab her wrist and kick with my legs until I make contact with her body and she groans.

I grasp both hands around her wrist, the pain in my shoulder screaming out and I slam her hand against the floor until the knife pops free. Suddenly she hits me hard, slamming her fist into my cut and it's enough to make me see stars and for her to free herself from my grasp, kicking me hard in the groin and standing up.

I try and grab her leg but the pain from the wound causes me to miss when I try and reach out for her.

"I hate you Finn! I hate you!" She screams as she reaches for the door. "I'm going to ruin your life. Everything you love everything you have."

She turns and opens the door. "Go to hell Finn Hudson."

I see her disappear out the door and I try and crawl toward the door, to pull myself up and go after her. I groan loudly as I drag myself out the door, the blood on my shirt pooling around the wound. I yank my phone from my pocket and dial Rachel's number. It goes to voicemail and I close my eyes as I hear the beep.

"I love you Rach. I love you so much. It's….It's….go to the police…."

I feel the darkness overtaking me. My head heavy as I lay halfway between the hall and the apartment.

I don't know how long I lie there. But suddenly I feel two arms shaking me and I open my eyes slowly, looking up into a fuzzy face and putting my hands up to push them away. "No." I shout.

"Finn, Finn, it's me…its Sam. I came to find out where you were. Who did this? God, don't move."

"April…." I say softly. "It's April."

"Who?"

"Yogurt shop. Fan. Stalker. Get Rachel now."

Sam grabs his phone and quickly dials. "Puck, get to Rachel right now. I'm with Finn, he's hurt. It's some fan named April. Go find Rachel." He yells.

He hangs up and dials again. "Yeah I've got an emergency. My friend is bleeding all over the damn ground."

He looks down and pulls me to his lap. "It's gonna be ok Finn. Everything is going to be ok."


	39. Chapter 38

**From This Moment On **

**Chapter 38**

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe I am getting married in thirty minutes. I stare at myself in the mirror. A simple white chiffon dress and a pair of white flats with small gold stars on the toes. I reach down and pick up the flower headband that Quinn made and place it on my head. I smile at my reflection and breathe out heavily. I hear my phone beep telling me I have a message and I bend down to pick it up when suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Are you dressed?"

I turn toward the door and grin. "Of course, come in Noah."

I see him step into the room, his head bowed slightly. As he looks up he grins. "Wow." He says simply.

I look down and giggle. "You already saw the dress Noah."

"You're beautiful Rachel. Even more than the first time I saw you in it."

"Thank you Noah." I blush as I drop my head toward the ground.

"Hudson is a lucky man. He always was, even when he didn't even realize it." He walks forward and stands in front of me looking down. "You're always gonna be my girl though right."

I look up and smile widely. "Don't make me cry Noah." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Rachel, you are always going to be special to me. Never forget that. And if Hudson ever does anything to upset you, you know where to find me." He leans back and grins. "I can totally whip his ass still."

"Thank you Noah." I say sincerely as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I don't think it will be necessary, but I will keep it in mind." I wink.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go find him now. I think it's time he get his ass out there and claim his bride."

"Just make sure he doesn't pass out ok?"

"Of course, though that would be hilarious."

"NOAH!"

"I know, inappropriate." He laughs as he walks out the door.

I turn back and look in the mirror. "Well crap." I sigh as I grab my makeup bag and fix the spots that have run due to the tears.

I hear the door open behind me. "Did he pass out already?" I laugh.

"Hello Rachel."

I freeze in place. I don't know the voice, but I can tell from the way she spoke, that I had finally reached the day when I would meet _her_.

I turn around slowly and see a short girl staring at me. It's not just the eerie look on her face or the way she's smiling at me that stops my heart. It's the blood. Her clothes are covered in it as is the knife sitting idly in her hand, lying against her side.

"Who…whose..blood..is…"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Rachel. It doesn't matter who it belongs to anymore."

My heart stops. Oh my God Finn! "What have you done?"

"The actual question is what have YOU done?"

"Me? You are the one terrorizing my life, threatening me, threatening Finn." I yell.

"I could have had him, if you just would have gone away. None of this would have had to happen, Rachel. But you just wouldn't go away." She says as she starts to walk toward me. "You had to stick around and force him to stay with you."

"Finn loves me." My throat goes dry. Oh God I hope he's still around to love me. I close my eyes and breathe heavily as she walks toward me, the knife still lightly held in her hand.

"You know his last act was to try and save you." She says tipping her head to the side. "He tried to give himself to me so that I would leave you alone."

"His last…." I can't even finish the sentence.

"Unfortunately I knew, I knew that he would never leave if you were still alive. All we needed to do was take care of you. BUT NO!" She screams. "He had to screw it up by trying to get away from me. And I just can't let you have him Rachel."

I feel her hand go to my throat as she stares into my eyes. "Where is Finn?" I ask softly. Scared of the answer.

"Finn? Is that all you can think of right now?" She yells as her grip on my throat tightens. I feel the blade of the knife against my arm and I wince when the tip pricks my skin.

"I…I just want to know if he's ok." I cry.

"Well…define ok!" She says staring off in the distance.

"No…." I sob.

"I tried Rachel, but you both wouldn't listen. And now I can't have Finn, and neither can you."

She pulls the knife against my dress, blood trails staining the white fabric until it reaches my neck.

"Pl..please…just take me to see him. I just…I just want to see him." I whimper.

"Isn't that sweet. You want to die next to the love of your life. It's all so Romeo and Juliet. The girl who has everything and the boy who shouldn't have even had a life with her."

"No, Finn belonged with me. Finn and I lov….loved each other." My heart shatters at my words.

"NO! He just thought he loved you." She screamed.

"NO, Finn loved me. You can't take that away from me! He loved me whether you believe that or not."

I push her away from me and she lunges at me with the knife. Suddenly the door to the room bursts open and I see Noah and Santana rush into the room.

I feel the blade against my neck as she pulls me back against her. "Stop or I swear to God I'll kill her." She yells behind me.

Noah stops and stares at me, looking down at the blood. I shake my head. "Not…mine.. Finn." I cry.

"Let's all just stay calm and get out of my way." She says pushing me forward toward the door.

Santana steps forward. "No, I really don't think I can do that."

"Are you insane?" She stares at the girl in front of her. "You do realize I have a knife to her throat?"

Santana shrugs. "Yeah I never liked Berry anyway."

I feel her grip loosen on me for just a second but it's enough time for me to jab my elbow back into her stomach. She bends with the pain and I push myself as hard away from her as I can as Santana grabs her arms and pushes her backwards, slamming into the glass mirror and falling toward the ground.

I feel Noah grab me by the arm and pull me up, dragging me toward the door and into Quinn's arms. He turns back, running over to Santana just as the Latina sits up and punches the small girl in the face. "Lima Heights Adjacent bitch!" She screams as Noah pulls her off of the girl and kicks the knife away. He quickly grabs the girl by the arms as I feel people pushing behind me to get in the room. I turn and see Officer Trapt coming in the door.

"Miss Berry, are you ok?" I feel myself collapse against Quinn's small frame. I look down at my blood stained dress. Blood from Finn.

"Oh God, she killed Finn." I sob as I bury my head in Quinn's shoulder.

"What?" She says lifting my face. "Oh God Rachel, what?"

"Rachel, it's ok." Officer Trapt says softly. "He's lost a lot of blood, but he's alive. Your friend Sam got to him in time."

I look up at him quickly. "Finn's alive?"

He nods, "Yes. He's alive. I'll have my officers take you to see him."

I sink to my knees, crying as I watch them take the girl from the room kicking and screaming.

Noah turns and yells out the door, "Looks like you need a finntervention bitch!"

"I need to see Finn." I say looking up at Quinn.

"Ok, come on let's go. We should get you changed." She says looking down at my dress.

"No, I want to see Finn now." I demand.

"Ok babe, let's go see him." Noah says as he takes my hand and wraps his suit jacket around my arms.

The officers take us to the hospital and I make my way quickly to the room to see Finn. As we approach I see Sam waiting outside the door, also covered in blood. He jumps up from his seat when he sees me and rushes over.

"Rachel, oh my God are you hurt." He says as he looks down at the blood on my dress.

"No, it's all from the knife she used on Finn."

He pulls me into his arms. "He's tired Rachel, but he's gonna be ok. I got there just in time I think."

"Thank you." I say against his neck. "Thank you for saving him."

He pulls back. "Did they get her?"

Noah pats him on the back, "She's in custody."

He sighs as he releases his hold on me. "Look, just don't freak out when you see him. Like I said, he's gonna be fine."

I nod and step toward the door. I swallow and push the handle down and the door clicks open. As soon as it opens I see Finn, covered in bandages around his naked chest, his eyes closed. "Finn." I say softly as I rush into the room. His eyes open and his head comes off the pillow.

"Rach." He says with his eyes wide as he takes in my appearance.

I run to his bedside, throwing my arms around his neck as he groans. "Sorry." I say pulling back.

"I'm ok, just come here." He says pulling me onto the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh my God, I thought you were dead." I cry.

"Baby, I'm ok, but you…are you…"

I look down. "No, it's all yours. She had it everywhere. She told me you wer…"

Suddenly his lips are on mine. "Shhh. I'm fine. It's ok. You're ok. I'm ok. Please tell me the cops got her."

"Yes Finn. Santana put quite the wallop on her." I laugh.

I nestle my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. "I don't know what I would have done…."

"Don't." He says as his hands find their way into my hair. "I'm right here."

I look up and smile at him as I touch my lips to his. "I love you." I say against his mouth.

He pulls back and looks down at me. "You look beautiful."

I laugh and throw my head against his chest. "Finn, I'm covered in blood."

"And wearing a wedding dress. It's the first time I've seen you in it." Suddenly the tears start to fall. "Hey, what are you crying for?"

"This was supposed to be our wedding day and now we are lying in a hospital bed and I'm covered in your blood. Everything got ruined Finn."

"Hey baby…stop. Don't cry. It's gonna be ok."

"How can you say that? Our wedding got ruined Finn."

He looks down at me and smiles. "Nah, it just got Finchel'd. We've done a really good job of always messing up things when they were perfect. We gotta be messy babe. You and me, it never goes the way we expect it to. So why should our wedding?"

"But I really wanted to marry you today." I pout. The tears falling from my eyes.

"Then let's do it."

"Finn, you can't even get out of bed."

He smirks and pulls my chin up so that my eyes meet his. "You know what we should do?"

I look up at and giggle. "Elope?"

Suddenly his face turns serious. "Yeah. Let's do that."

"Finn, what are you saying?"

He leans over and kisses my nose. "I'm saying I want to marry you. Now."

"But we're covered in blood in a hospital bed Finn."

"Baby if I was covered in blood, dirt, mud, vomit, or horse guts it wouldn't matter. I just want to marry you. And I don't want to wait another day."

I roll my eyes. "That's disgusting Finn."

"Rachel, Marry me. Right now. Stop thinking about it. Just marry me."


	40. Chapter 39

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 39**

**Finn POV**

"What? You can't be serious, Finn. I'm covered in blood, _your_ blood."

"I don't care, I don't want to wait. I'm not going to waste one more moment waiting to make you my wife, Rachel. Stop over thinking this and just marry me already."

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head. "Finn, I think you need to rest, this is just all too much for you…."

"Stop." I reach out and tuck my hand under her chin, pulling her face toward me so her eyes meet mine. "Just stop. I almost lost you today. When I blacked out, you were the last thing I thought of. When Sam found me, I thought it was you. When I realized what was going on, I had to get to you. It killed me that I couldn't get to you."

"Finn…"

"No, just listen. I couldn't save you."

"You did save me; they got to me in time because of you…"

"Rachel, please." I say putting my finger over her lips. She smiled softly as I continued. "Baby, I just needed to get to you, and instead they were bringing me here and no one would tell me what was going on. And all I could think about was if I lost you. Rachel, I don't ever want to spend another moment thinking you aren't mine. I'm done waiting, I'm done playing the part, and I want to be your husband. I want to know you truly are mine. Forever."

She looked up and I wiped the tears from her eyes, knowing that I had drops of my own on my cheeks. "I love you Finn. When she told me that you….that you were…dead…"

My heart stops when I realize what that must have felt like for her, and I pull her to my chest. "I'm ok Rach, I'm right here."

"But I thought you were dead. And I wanted to die too. I didn't want to live without you."

I kiss the top of her head lightly, "Then just marry me and you never have to be without me again."

She pulls back from my chest and looks in to my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this…like this?"

"Babe, I don't care where we are; I just want to marry you. Now! Go get Kurt, he can help fix up your dress, just get back here and become my wife already!"

She laughs lightly as we look up at the knock on the door. I see my mom peek her head in and I wave her in. I kiss Rachel lightly. "Just go alright, and find everyone. I want to talk to my mom first ok?"

She nods quietly and gets up from the bed, leaning over to kiss me on the lips one more time as she turns and walks from the room.

When the door shuts my mom turns to face me. "Finn Christopher Hudson, if you ever lie to me again about something going on in your life, I swear…I'll…I'll kill you myself." She yells.

"Mom, it's ok."

"It is most definitely NOT ok mister. You and Rachel could have been seriously hurt or even killed today and I'm just now finding out about this from Kurt!"

"I didn't want to worry you. We thought we had it under control, I just wanted to keep everyone safe."

"God you are so much like your father!" She says as she sits down on the bed. "But I can't lose you too Finn." She reaches over and takes my hand.

"I'm right here mom." I squeeze her hand and she leans over and pulls me in for a hug.

"Mom, ouch…" I say looking down at my side.

She quickly pulls back and her hand rests on my face. "Don't ever keep stuff like this from me again."

"Ok mom, I promise."

Rachel peeks her head in the room again, "Am I interrupting?"

"No, get in here." Mom says waving her in and Rachel walks in shyly. She gets up from the bed and wraps her arms around her. "I'm so happy that nothing happened to either one of you. I can't lose my kids."

Rachel looks up at her and smiles. "He's fine now." She says softly.

"You're one of those kids too though. I know your mom is back in the picture and everything, but you'll always be mine." She says pulling her close against her.

"So uh, I see your dress looks a bit different." I laugh.

Rachel looks down at her dress, the length shorter now. "Well Kurt completely ripped out the bad parts with his hands actually. It was very impressive. Does it look ok?" She spins in the dress, now knee length with a slit going up the side of it to her thigh.

"I like you in less of a dress." I smirk and Rachel's eyes widen as she looks up at my mom.

"Finn Hudson!" Rachel says loudly.

"Oh stop you two, I don't think there is anyone with any delusions that he hasn't seen you in less than this." Rachel's face reddens. "But what's going on?"

"Rachel and I are getting married." I announce.

"Well we knew that." She laughs.

"No, we're getting married right now."

"What?"

"The chapel is just down the hall and they have a minister on call right now." Rachel says quietly.

"I'm not waiting any longer mom. We've waited long enough so why waste any more time."

"Are you two sure you want to do this right now?"

Rachel and I both look at each other and nod. "Positive." She says.

"Ok, I'm gonna go back to the park and get everyone over here. I don't think anyone wants to miss this after all the drama today."

She turns and leaves the room, leaving Rachel and I alone.

"I love you, you know that right?"

She nods and turns away, heading for the door. "I love you too Finn, I'll see you soon." She grins and walks out of the room.

An hour later there is another knock on my door, "Hey man, did someone order a suit?" Blaine sticks his head through the crack of the door, holding up the suit jacket.

"Come in." I say sitting up in the bed and moving my legs to the side and standing up.

"Woah, wait, I can help." Blaine says dropping the clothes on the bed and grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine. Really Blaine." I laugh.

"You really scared the crap out of everyone today man. Way to upstage your own wedding."

"Well you know me, always making some kind of trouble." I chuckle as I pull the white shirt on.

"For the record, I'm glad you're still here to cause trouble."

"You just didn't want to audition new drummers." I laugh loudly as I grab my side in pain. "Ow…" I look up and smile. "Been a long day hasn't it?"

"Yeah can't straight people just get married in this town without causing a scene?"

There is another knock on the door and I see Puck and Sam walk into the room.

"Dude, you look awful." Puck says as he shuts the door.

"Thanks man, you too." I joke.

"How are you?" Sam asks quietly.

"Alive thanks to you."

"For the record, I'd prefer we not do that again." He says seriously.

"You and me both man, you and me both." I walk over and hug him tightly and look over at Puck. "And you, I can't thank you enough for getting to Rachel in time. I thought for sure that…."

"Hey, you know I'm always gonna have her back."

I nod. "Yeah, I know." I look around the room and smile. "What do you say I go marry that amazing woman we all love so much?"

"Well one of us had to do it eventually." Puck jokes. "I'm glad it's you man."

"Thanks now can one of you losers please help me put my clothes on cuz I kind of can't move here." I laugh as I look down at my clothes hanging idly off of my arms as I try and pull my jacket on.

"God Hud, this reminds me of the time we had to dress you when you broke your leg back in high school. " Puck jokes.

"You mean the time you guys kidnapped me, threw me in the back of a van, and tried to leave me out in the middle of the woods?"

"You got laid bro." Puck says shrugging.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." I say seriously as they finish pulling my jacket on.

"Well just do me a favor, if you guys try and get it on after this, at least strap her in so you don't end up putting her in the hospital bed beside you." Puck says seriously.

"DUDE SERIOUSLY, STOP TALKING!"

"What, I gotta think about my girl's safety man!" He says indignantly.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not?" I hear Kurt holler through the door.

We finish getting dressed and I slowly make my way out the door, my hand still holding my side as I walk. "Hey Kurt is she ok?"

"She's fine; just get up there so she can marry you already." He says rolling his eyes.

"Still pissed about the doves aren't you?" I laugh.

"Of course I am Finn!" He says as he turns and storms back to the room with Rachel.

I walk into the chapel and everyone turns to look as we enter the room. "Hey guys, sorry for the delay." I joke as my mom stands and walks over to me and hugs me lightly.

"We're just happy you are here."

I walk towards the front of the room and Quinn stands up. "Hey, uh..I just wanted to say…." She stops, tears coming from her eyes.

"Woah, hey uh everything's fine Quinn." I say quietly, looking around the room.

"I just…"

"Dude, talk after, just get up to the front of the room." Puck says pushing me away from Quinn and up to the front.

"We don't actually have any music for a wedding, but your nurse Kathy had an old CD that might work." The young nurse said as she pulled out a CD player and put in the CD.

"Uh thanks." I say as Blaine walks up and stands beside me and everyone takes their seats.

The nurse pushes play and music begins to play softly.

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
>I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.<br>Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
>for better for worse, I will love you with<br>every beat of my heart._

Suddenly I see Kurt come from the back of the church and I look back at Blaine and smile as Kurt makes his way toward the front, he's holding Beth's hand as she drops small flowers on the ground. I smile over at Puck and Quinn as they watch their daughter with joy on their faces.

_From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<em>

Everyone stands and I see the back doors open again and immediately I find her face. She's in the middle of her fathers and she's smiling brightly in my direction. She is truly everything I have ever wanted in my life.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
>I live only for your happiness<br>And for your love I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<em>

I watch as our friends and family reach out and hug her as she passes them by and I can see the tears falling from her eyes as she tries to stay composed. Blaine pats me on the back and I smile at him as Kurt approaches us. Beth runs up and wraps her arms around my waist. "Finny, I was so scared."

I lean down and kiss her cheek. "You know me, nothing can hurt this giant." I laugh as she kisses my cheek and walks back over to take Kurt's hand.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<em>

Rachel passes Burt and my mom and they both walk over and hug her, my mom crying into her shoulder as Rachel smiles up at me and pats my mother on the back. "You take care of him Rachel. You take care of each other." She says looking back at me. I nod at her, the tears falling from my own eyes.

_From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<em>

Shelby walks over to Rachel and smiles at her. "Never ever give up on love the way I did. Cherish each other forever." She says taking her hands in hers. "Never let anything get in the way of each other." She says as she looks between the two of us and then quietly takes her seat.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<br>All we need is just the two of us  
>My dreams came true because of you<em>

Rachel takes both of her dad's arms and steps up to the front of the chapel, taking in a deep breath and reaching up to kiss each of her dad's on the cheek.

_From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment<br>I will love you as long as I live  
>From this moment on<em>

I step forward as the song ends, waiting for the minister to tell me I can take her in my arms, kiss her, and be with her forever. She smiles at me brightly as the minister steps forward. "So I've been told this wedding was supposed to have a Rabbi, but we don't have one so I'm it." He whispers.

Rachel nods. "It's ok. We'll figure that out later." She says waving him off. "I just want to get married right now." I laugh at how quickly she rushes him off.

He nods and continues. "Well then, who gives this bride?"

"Her father and I." Hiram says, Leroy looking on proudly. He takes her hand and lightly places it in mine.

"You take care of her now ok?" He says with a smile.

"Yes sir." I grin.

Rachel steps forward and we both stand between Kurt and Blaine. I look down into her beautiful face and smile.

"Hey there."

She grins. "Hey you, glad you could make it."

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Rachel Barbara Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in marriage. If there is anyone here who can show just cause for why they may not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I take a deep breath and smile at the minister.

"Wait."

I turn around quickly, looking toward the voice behind us. Rachel looks up at me with a frown on her face.


	41. Chapter 40

**From This Moment On**

**Chapter 40**

**Rachel POV**

"Wait."

My heart stopped when I heard the voice and I looked up at Finn with a visible frown on my face as we both turned to see Quinn standing in the aisle staring at us.

Finn reached down and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "What are you doing Quinn?"

I looked up at the girl staring us down in the middle of the aisle. "Why would you do this?"

"Ok look, I'm sorry, I just…there's something I need to say. And it can't wait…everyone keeps telling me to wait, but I can't."

She steps forward looking at me and then up at Finn. "I love you."

"Quinn don't…" Finn says softly, looking around the room.

"Wait, just hear me out."

"I love you and I probably always will." She looks over at me and I keep my eyes on hers as she continues. "I've spent a long part of my life hating you." Finn squeezes my hand and steps slightly between Quinn and I. "Finn its fine." She says softly. "When I got here this time, I wanted to ruin everything you had, everything you loved. And I wanted to just go on hating you."

I feel myself blink as I watch her speak, not sure where she is going with this.

"But I realized that I've wasted so much of my life hating you that I don't even know when I stopped. I'm just so used to wanting to dislike you that somewhere along the line I stopped and I didn't even realize it."

She looks up at Finn, "She loves you very much. She never once thought about leaving you or not being by your side when everything started happening with this stalker business." She looks back at me. "I would have run and let him deal with it himself. But the two of you, the way you take care of each other, that's what I want for myself. But it's not with you." She says as she lightly touches Finn cheek. "You were never mine to begin with."

Finn smiles softly as he leans over and hugs her.

"I'm so sorry Finn, for everything." He nods softly as she turns toward me. "Rachel you have been nothing but nice to me, and you've given me something I could never repay." She looks away slightly not making eye contact but glancing toward Beth. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." She wipes the tears from her eyes and I quickly hug her.

"It's ok Quinn, everyone can change. I know that you have." I say into her ear and she smiles as Noah stands and takes her hand, leading her back to their seat and kissing her softly on the lips.

Finn smiles at me and I turn back to the minister. "Alright then, let's get this moving." I laugh.

The minister looks at us both and continues, "Well if there is no one else…"

Finn turns to the crowd. "Not another sound out of any of you, I've been through enough today." He laughs.

He turns back and nods at the minister.

"Finn and Rachel, in the days ahead of you there will be times of difficulty and conflict."

Finn laughs beside me "Can't be any worse than today." and I look up at him and shake my head. "Shh." I laugh.

The minister continues, "When you find yourself in these situations, look back on these words. Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Look for the best in your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. Say "I love you" every day."

I look up at Finn and see the tears in his eyes and smile up at him. I know that in this moment, this is exactly where I have always belonged.

"I believe I was told you had written your own vows." He says looking over at Kurt. I nod and try to speak with a shaky voice.

"Finn, I feel like I wrote these vows when I was 15 years old. Because that was when I knew I was going to marry you." He reaches up and wipes the tears from his eyes as I continue. "I know that you and I didn't always have it easy and judging from today, I doubt we ever really will. But I know that I will do whatever it takes to make this work because this is where I belong. I know that when we look back on this day years from now we will shed a few tears, share a few smiles, and remember that even though nothing went the way it was supposed to go, everything was exactly how it should be. Because I am standing here, holding your hand, and sharing this moment with the one person I was meant to share my life with. Nothing will ever be easy for us, but that makes what we have even stronger, because there is nothing that can tear us apart. Not even a crazed psycho stalker." I laugh and reach up to touch his cheek. "Being a part of us has always made me special Finn. _You_ make me special and I will love you for the rest of my life."

Finn grabs my hand and kisses it softly as he clears his throat. "Wow, I uh, that's gonna be hard to follow but then you always were better with words than me." He joked. "I uh, Kurt helped me write my vows about a week ago, but sitting in that hospital bed today, I uh, I kinda changed them. Sorry bro." He said as he leaned over and looked at Kurt. Kurt nods him off and Finn turns back to me.

"Rach, I don't know the exact second that I fell in love with you. I don't know what small thing you did, or a word you said, I probably don't even remember what you wore that day, though I'm sure it was adorable. But I do know the second that I realized that I would give up my own life to keep you safe. I don't ever want to go through what happened to us today again, but it made me appreciate the impact your life has had on mine. When I blacked out today, I was alone. It was dark and quiet and honestly the scariest place I've been in my life. But I realized today that the place I went, that was what life was like without you. If you hadn't come into my life when you did, I would be in that place. The place where I didn't get to be me. Where I was alone and scared to be who I was. I had been trapped for so long but your voice set me free."

I feel the tears falling from my eyes and his hand gently cup my chin. "I didn't even know you were the one I wanted that first day, but you are the one I want for the rest of my life. It started with a kiss, a simple kiss that opened my eyes to the rest of my life. I love you Rachel Berry and I will love you until the day I die." He leans over and whispers, "You will always be my star."

I swallow hard and bite my lip as the tears fall freely down my face. "And you said you were bad with words."

"I believe we have rings?" The minister asks and Blaine and Kurt step forward and hand them to the minister.

"The ring is a symbol of a never ending circle. It symbolizes the commitment you are making to a love that is never ending. Finn please place the ring on her finger."

Finn's hands shake as he slides the ring onto my finger and looks into my eyes. "This is my commitment to you Rach, to be yours from this moment on."

"Rachel, please place the ring on his finger."

I gently take his hand in mine, sliding the gold band onto his finger. I clear my throat and look up at him, "This is my commitment to you Finn, to be yours from this moment on."

"Let these rings be the keys that unlocks the secrets of your heart, secrets that bind the two of you together forever." The minister says as he holds our hands together.

"Finn, Rachel, you have sworn a commitment to one another for all time in front of God and family. It is within my authority to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I smile widely as Finn leans over. I giggle. "You can kiss me if you want to."

He smirks, "Oh I want to." And then his lips crash onto mine and I feel that ever present burning in my stomach that always comes with the fire of kissing him and my heart skips lightly.

"Friends and Family gathered today, it is my honor to present to you for the first time as husband and wife, Finn and Rachel Hudson."

"We actually did it." I giggle.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" He says as lifts me up.

"Not a single one, Finn Hudson."

He kisses my nose, "Yeah, me neither, Rachel Hudson." He leans over and kisses my lips lightly as our family and friends gather around us.

"Do I really have to stay here tonight? It's our first night married, I'm supposed to carry you over the door step and stuff." Finn pouts as we make our way back to his room.

"Baby, they said you have to stay for observation. Besides you weren't going to be doing any lifting right now." I laugh.

He stops before we get to his room and turns around. "Ok fine, but your feet are not touching the ground when we enter this room." I look at him confused as he rushes behind the nurses' station and looks around.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

Quickly he comes out from behind the desk pushing a wheel chair. "Hop in your chariot Mrs. Hudson." I laugh loudly as I sit in the chair and he wheels me toward his room. "Now you can't tell our kids that I didn't carry you over the threshold or whatever."

He stops before we enter the room and leans over and kisses me. "I love you."

I smile, looking up at him. "I love you too."

He stands back up and pushes the wheelchair into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot.

I stand up and start to pull the cushions off the small couch.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he starts to undress.

"I'm getting my bed ready silly."

"Oh no you don't." He walks over and grabs the pillows out of my hand. "If you think I'm spending my first night with my wife on the couch you have seriously lost your mind."

"Finn! I'm not sleeping in that bed with you."

"I have no plans of sleeping Mrs. Hudson."

"Finn we are not having sex, you are in a hospital!"

"Oh if you think I'm not having sex on my wedding night then you should just march right back out to that minister and tell him you married the wrong guy! Finn Hudson has sex on his wedding night."

I burst into laughter at the seriousness on his face. "Baby, you were just stabbed."

"Exactly, I think I'm entitled to have sex with my _wife_. I was stabbed, I'm not dead."

"Is that so?" I grin.

"Absolutely. Now get over here."

"Finn what if the nurse…"

He walks over to the door and looks out as he yells down the hall. "HEY, If you are my nurse, don't bother me, I'm gonna have sex with my wife now."

"OH MY GOD FINN!" I say covering my mouth as he shuts the door and shrugs.

"Now you have no more excuses." He smirks as he walks toward me, pulling his shirt off him as he comes closer. I sigh when I see his side bandaged. He looks down and then back up at me. "You know mom always kissed my boo boos to make them better."

"Is that so?" I say softly as I walk closer to him, my hands running along his bare chest. I lean down and lightly kissed the bandaged area, looking up at him. "Better?"

"I don't know, it was a pretty bad knife wound." He says seriously.

"Oh you don't say." I giggle as I lightly kiss his skin above the bandage and he nods.

"Very bad."

"That's just horrible." I kiss my way up his chest, my tongue stopping to tease his nipple into my mouth and I feel his hand tangle into my hair as he pulls me up toward his waiting mouth. Our lips collide and a sound escapes my throat as I feel him pull me hard against him. I feel him pushing me backwards until I run into the bed.

"Finn…"

"Shh…" He says softly, putting his fingers to my lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." He presses his fingers against my lips.

"Shh." He smirks as his hands reach for the zipper on the back of my dress and I feel the zipper slide down my back until his hands are up on my shoulders pushing the straps down and the dress falls to the ground. "That's better."

"And just how do you think we are going to do this in a hospital bed Finn?"

"Baby we can do it anywhere we want." He grins.

I shake my head. "I can't believe you. You were stabbed today and almost died and all you can think about is…"

"Sex with my beautiful wife. That is damn straight." He says cutting me off. He leans over and presses his lips to my neck making my heart pound. "I think we can figure it out babe." He says against my skin.

I feel his hands graze my shoulders as he pulls my bra straps down and slides them off my arms. "I am the luckiest man alive." He says looking down at me.

My hands instinctively reach out for his side, running my fingers along his bandages. "I'm so happy you're alive." He pulls my chin up so that my eyes meet his.

"I'm here Rach, I'm not going anywhere." He turns us around and I reach for his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and sliding them off of him as he pulls himself into the bed carefully.

I bite my lip as I watch him get into bed, knowing that he's mine forever. I slide into the bed beside him.

"You know Puckerman said I should strap you in so you don't get hurt like the first time." He grins.

"Oh my God!" I laugh. I hear a click and look over toward the noise.

"But he's an idiot because that's totally not necessary when you have a bed that has railings." I watch as he snaps the rails up, locking them in place. "But uh, you might want to hold onto something cuz it might be a bumpy ride." He grins.

"Is that so Mr. Hudson." I giggle.

"God you are so sexy Mrs. Hudson." His hands go into my hair and I feel him pulling me toward him as our lips crash together and I hear him moan loudly. I pull my head back up. "Oh God are you ok."

He nods, "That was a good moan, stop delaying me." He chuckles against my mouth.

I melt into his kiss, pouring every emotion I have into it. Every feeling I have had for months is flowing through my body.

"Baby I want you." He says softly. His hands caressing my breast as our lips continue to attack each other.

I lightly slide on top of him, "Are you sure you are ok."

His hands go to my hips, "Baby, I'm perfect."

I roll my eyes as I lean over and lightly kiss him. "I'm so happy I have you Finn, I love you so much."

He pulls me harder against him, his lips attacking my neck as I reach down between us and grip his erection in my hand, tugging slowly as I lift my hips and position him against my entrance before sinking down and burying him inside me.

His mouth is all over my neck, and I can feel his tongue driving circles against my skin leaving a hot wet trail on my neck. I lift my head and look down at him as I sink down on his cock again and both of his hands pull the hair back out of my face as he holds my face and kisses me.

I reach my hands up and close them over his, taking them and interlocking our fingers as I pull them up and over his head. My mouth attacks his, our tongues colliding as I rise and fall against him, his hips bucking up to meet me at every thrust.

"I love you." He breathes against my mouth.

"I love you too." I moan as I feel myself getting closer and his hands tighten in mine until I feel him pull away from my hands and wrap his arms around me waist, pulling me hard against him. I sit up, rocking back on my heels and throwing my head back as I feel his hand rub at my clit, giving me just enough pressure to send me over the edge.

I feel Finn's hands grip my hips as he thrusts up inside me and groans loudly, exploding as he releases inside me.

I fall forward, resting my head on his shoulder as his hands play with my hair.

"So how was that?" I giggle.

"Best married sex ever." He grins.

"It's the only married sex you've ever had."

He winks at me, "For now, guess you're gonna have to step it up if you wanna beat that next time."

I smack him on the chest and he groans playfully. "Hey watch it, I'm a stabbing victim."

"Oh my God Finn you just had sex in your hospital room and you want to complain NOW."

"I'm definitely not complaining." He says as he strokes my cheek. "I just made love to my wife. How's that for awesome."

"It was pretty awesome." I smile and look down at my finger, admiring the wedding band that is now sitting there.

"We made it Rach. You and me. We did everything we said we would. New York, marriage, together we can do anything."

"You really believe that?"

"Without a doubt. We're pretty strong when we're together." He grins.

"We really are. I love you Finn Christopher Hudson."

"I love you more Rachel Barbara Hudson." He grins his lopsided grin. "That sounds really nice. I could say that over and over and over again."

"Please do." I giggle as he wraps me up in his arms and pulls the sheets over us.

"I'll say it for the rest of our lives Mrs. Hudson."

I lean up and kiss his chin. "The rest of our lives sounds pretty good to me."


	42. Epilogue

**From This Moment On**

**Epilogue**

**Finn POV**

"Just leave that one; I'll get it when I come back up." I shift the box in my arms and lean over and lightly kiss Rachel's lips as she sets the box back on the table.

"I love you Mr. Hudson." She grins against my lips.

"I love you to Mrs. Hudson."

"WE GET IT!" Kurt says rolling his eyes from the table. "You're married, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. Are you afraid one of you is going to forget it with the amount of times you say it in a day?"

I laugh and look up slightly from the kiss, smirking at Kurt. "Stop being so jealous." I peck Rachel's lips once more and head toward the door as Blaine walks in.

"Ok I think we can fit a few more boxes in this trip, but we're gonna have to come back for her clothes."

"How did we manage to get all this stuff in such a short amount of time? I don't remember having all of this when we moved in."

"Yes but then Kurt and Rachel found the mall, remember?"

"How will my wallet ever forget?" I laugh as he holds the door open and I head for the car.

Being married is definitely cooler than I thought it would be. It had been a month since the wedding. I got out of the hospital the next day, the nurses all smirked as we left. Giving their congratulations as Rachel buried her head in my shoulder while Puck pushed our wheelchair down to the car.

The next few weeks were spent looking for a place for Rachel and me to live. We wanted to be close enough for rehearsals for the band and for her to stay with her show. Rachel had started back full time with Phantom of the Opera and her name was making the rounds on a short list of auditions for a role in Wicked. It was like the mother ship had landed when they found out. I still can't hear after all the squealing that was done, and that was just from Kurt.

The band was picking up too. They were heading into the studio in a week to record a full album. I couldn't believe how insane things were right now. But I was happy. I shut the car door and ran back up the stairs toward the apartment.

"Ok how much do we have left?" I announced as I entered the room.

I laughed when I walked in to see Blaine face on the couch and Kurt and Rachel sitting on the remaining boxes talking a mile a minute about how they were going to decorate the new place.

I smile and nudge Blaine's leg. "Dude, let's take the rest of the stuff down."

He looks up at me and groans before pulling himself off the couch and grabbing a box.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of there before the two of them paint our new place pink!" I laugh.

"No worries there, but you should probably worry about the flowers that Kurt wants to paint on your game room wall."

"WHAT? That's my man cave; there will be no flowers there." I argue.

"He thinks it's too dark and depressing in there."

"It's supposed to look like that. He's not going near that room." I finish pushing the boxes into the back and lean against the car. "Can you believe I'm married, cause I really think I'm still in shock or something."

Blaine laughs. "Dude, I remember when we all moved in here. That seems like yesterday, but I knew you guys would be married back then."

"Yeah it's crazy though."

"Just wait til you have kids." He jokes, patting me on the arm and starting to walk back up the stairs.

"Let's not let that sentence be spoken again once we get around those two." I warn. "I'm definitely not ready for that." I laugh.

"That's what you said about marriage." He smirks.

An hour later we are pulling up to our new place, Kurt and Blaine following behind us. We park out front and stare up at the house. It's nothing big, just a small two bedroom house in the suburbs. I reach over and take her hand in mine. "You ready for this?"

She grins at me. "I've been ready for this my whole life."

We climb the steps to our front porch and I quickly put the key in the lock and open the door. "Wait a minute." I say turning and grabbing Rachel by the arm. "I'm doing this right this time." I lean over and lift her up and she squeals.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn't get to do this on our wedding night, but I'm gonna do it now." I carry her across the door step kissing her as we enter the house. "I love you Rachel Hudson." I say against her lips.

I set her down as Blaine and Kurt argue about carrying boxes behind us.

"Well, let's get the car unpacked." I announce.

"And then I can make you guy's dinner." Rachel squeals loudly.

The rest of the day is spent unpacking and setting up the house. More than once I had to stop Kurt from decorating something of mine that did not need that "extra flair" he loved so much.

"I can't believe you won't be living with us anymore." Kurt pouts from across the table.

"Yeah right, you've only been yelling for four years for us to stop screaming through the walls and get our own place." I laugh.

"Ok fine, I won't miss some things, but I'm going to miss having you both around."

"We'll miss you too, but it's only a fifteen minute drive." Rachel says as she takes Kurt's hand and smiles over at me.

"Yeah dude, you know you can't get rid of your big brother." I laugh.

Kurt sighs and then looks at his watch. "Oh God is it that time already?" Reluctantly he and Blaine get up from the table and gather their stuff. "Early call tomorrow Rachel, don't forget."

"Oh trust me, I know. My legs are going to be so tired after all this moving."

"Mine too." He agrees.

Blaine and I look at each other and roll our eyes, knowing that they didn't carry a single box down those three flights of stairs today.

"Well you two, you're on your own now." Blaine said softly as he stood at the front door.

The four of us look at each other. "Group hug." Kurt squeals and I shake my head as he piles us all together.

I look up into their faces. "Four best years of my life." I sigh. "Best family of misfits I've ever been a part of."

Blaine pats me on the back. "You guys will always be my family."

"Ok stop before you make Rachel cry." I laugh as I pull Rachel into my chest.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow." I say giving Blaine a high five.

"See you guys later." They turn and wave as they head down the walk in front of the house and Rachel and I stand out on the porch and wave until their car turns the corner.

"Well, looks like I finally got you all to myself." I say looking down at her.

"You sure do." She giggles as we walk back into the house and fall down on the couch.

We both look around at all the boxes piled in every corner of the house. "This is crazy; I don't even know what is in half these boxes." I laugh.

"I know! I don't even want to look at another box."

"Let's just pretend they aren't there." I laugh as she leans over and kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to change my clothes, I'll be right back."

I grin and smack her on the butt, almost too tired to even do that and she groans and drags herself to the bedroom in search of her clothes.

I pull myself off the couch, looking through the boxes that are stacked in front of the television. Who puts boxes in front of a television? I pick up the boxes and start moving them out of the way. Stacking them along the wall. I grin and grab a couple other boxes and arrange them in the corner.

"What are you doing?" Rachel says, startling me. I quickly spin around and face her.

"Uh nothing?" I say looking at the ground.

"Are you building a fort?"

"No….." I look up at her with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Maybe."

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

"You wanna come in my fort." I grin.

She rolls her eyes and then bites down on her lip. "Yes." She says quietly.

I grin as she walks over to the side of the boxes and I pull her up over the box and into the middle of my creation. She smiles up at me. "So it's kind of cool."

"It's awesome right?" I grab her hand and pull her down into the middle of the box formation. "This is the main room…." I look around the boxes. "Ok it's the only room."

She throws her head back laughing loudly. "I love you Finn."

"Then why are you laughing at me." I say scrunching up my nose at her.

"Because you are the most adorable man in the world."

"Oh yeah? Get over here." I say grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into my lap. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I'm pretty sure that's you."

"Fine then we are both amazing people." I smirk. She leans down, lightly kissing my lips.

I tighten my grip around her waist, kissing her back as I feel her hands wrap around my neck.

"I thought you were tired." I grin.

"And miss my first night in our new home with my husband…never."

I pull her down against my mouth, kissing her hard, my tongue pressing against her lips as her tongue meets mine. I groan against her lips as my hands reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it up and off her body. I attach my lips to her neck. "How did I get so lucky?" I groan.

"It was always you." She breathes out as I feel her hands tugging on my shirt. Our lips separate long enough for the shirt to be discarded as I quickly pull on my belt and I feel her hands frantically unbuttoning my pants.

"Someone's in a hurry." I smirk.

"I want you now Finn." She says staring at me with lust filled eyes.

"Yes Ma'am." I grin as she tugs at her pajama bottoms. I laugh as I grab her by the neck and pull her mouth against mine hard, pushing against our boxed wall as boxes fall off the top and crash to the ground. She lies back on the ground, our mouths never losing contact as I quickly slide between her legs, bringing myself to her entrance and pushing hard against her as she groans out loudly as I fully push inside of her.

"Oh God Finn, yes." She says loudly, her mouth attacking mine as her hips buck up to meet my thrusts.

I feel like I can't get enough of her and her mouth is all over me as she breathlessly moans my name over and over again. "Fuck Rach." I say grinning against her mouth.

She pushes my chest upward and off of her as she knocks me off balance and into one of the boxes, causing it to crash to the ground as she falls against me on the floor, attaching her lips to my neck and climbing over me and impaling herself onto my cock. "Fuck babe!" I groan.

I've never seen Rachel so intense as she brings herself off my dick and slams back against me, her hands reaching down to finger her own clit. "Oh God baby, I'm gonna cum." She moans out as she pulls off and then slams back down onto my cock causing me to grunt and grab at her hips to steady her and pull her hard against me causing the feeling to wash over me as she screams loudly and I feel her tighten, milking my cock as we ride out the orgasm together.

She collapses against my chest, her breath heavy. "What was that?" I laugh.

"Are you complaining?" She says looking up at me.

"Hell no, just uh, caught me off guard."

"I just really love having a husband." She smiles.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. "I really love being your husband."

I look back at the pile of boxes all over the floor. "You'd better hope none of those boxes had any of Kurt's decorations for the house in them, cuz I swear we broke shit."

She giggles against my chest. "Don't even care right now. This was the best fort ever."

I laugh loudly before looking down at her seriously. "Rach? Do you think we'll be like this forever?"

"Like what? Happy?"

"Just….content. Comfortable and yeah…happy."

"I think together we can be anything we want to be." She grins.

I tangle my hands in her hair and smile at her.

"Now, Mr. Hudson, I think it's time we christen the bedroom." She says sitting up suddenly.

I look at her confused.

"It's a good thing Finn." I smile up at her because I know she knows me better than anyone in the world.

"Well in that case, let's christen every room in the house."

She raises her eyebrow at me, "That's the plan my husband."

"God I have the best wife ever."

She drags me off toward the bedroom by the hand, looking back at me. "And don't you ever forget that!"

_**The End**_

**I want to thank everyone who inspired me with this fic. **

**First and foremost to the best fake friends I have ever had, Angie and Heather. F****3**** Always. Thank you for letting me bounce my ideas off of you both and helping to keep me focused on the finished product and not the drama going around us.**

**To April, my inspiration for our wonderfully crazy stalker, your messages and enthusiasm and desire for me to make her as crazy as I could really brought this story to life.**

**Tiny chat girls, my smut belongs to you for you are always my inspiration for the stuff that goes into my fics. But this one especially was inspired by our many Wednesday night conversations.**

**YOU! For everyone who took the time to review here at FF or who came to my ask box on tumblr and told me how much you were enjoying this story. THANK YOU! For taking the time to even look at it. I feel like it makes all the hours of writing it actually worth it.**

**Thanks again, I'll see you in the next installment.**

**Stacy**


End file.
